A Different Affair
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy Bolton is a Hollywood actor who takes great pleasure in making Gabriella Montez mad. Gabriella has a father who seems to want to control her life- especially her love life...
1. Nice to meet you

**Hello everyone**

**I was holding off posting this because it is my favourite story to date and after this I am running out of stuff to post!**

**Still I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review!**

**TY**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 1**

Gabriella Montez sat on the plane to Colorado and pulled out her large brown satchel which was jammed with various paper-based items.

She pulled out the bulging filofax and opened it where the spring clip was fixed, showing the schedule for this week.

The schedule was for her father, Gabriel Montez, whom she had been named after. Her mom, Maria, had assumed she was going to be a boy and therefore would have been named Gabriel Montez Jr. However she had surprised them all and her name had been altered accordingly.

Gabriel Montez was a revered actor. He had been starring in some huge Hollywood films throughout his life and Gabi, for the most part, had been shielded from it.

But when her parents divorced and her dad had taken her onto film sets with him; she had grown increasingly interested in his work. And after getting her college degree in Business and Communications, she had become his full time PA and now almost single-handedly managed his work, if not his life she mused.

She loved her dad; she had always been a daddy's girl. But he was growing increasingly pompous and selfish and dare she say it- arrogant.

He didn't allow her time off when she needed it, she barely had a personal life, and when it came to dating, it was always, always guaranteed to be complicated.

It had kind of left her lonely. But her happiness had come second so often to her father's needs; she didn't know what she wanted for herself anymore. She was twenty one years old and she felt like her life was decided for her.

She tapped her pen against the page, thinking about when she would fit in dinner with Leona.

One of her few friends who also jetted across the globe with alarming frequency as a model, she would be in Colorado for three days this week for a fashion show and she wasn't going to miss a chance to go out with her and get blindingly drunk at least one night. She deserved that much she thought determinedly.

Her pager went and she saw a message from her dad.

'I'm at the studio running lines. Get the driver to take you to the hotel. You're staying with me until we can get another room'

Gabi sighed. Great. She couldn't even get settled into her own room. She was tired from the early start, crabby because of her period and in no mood to be woken up in the early hours when he finally made it out of the studio session.

She closed her filofax and opened her journal, jotting down some notes before she put that away too in her bag, along with the scripts and notes she had for the film her father was working on.

'A Different Affair' as a title had made her sceptical and then she had read the script and it had made sense when she realised that her dad would be playing the role of Simon, a middle aged man who had begun an affair with a widow but the widow was also having an affair with a young man.

She had heard from rumours that the up-and-coming Hollywood stud, Troy Bolton would be playing the young lothario, which didn't surprise her from what she had heard about his love-life, he wouldn't have to stretch too far to play 'Jake'.

The story then went on to show the two suitors competing against one another for Lara's affections, Jake using his sexual prowess and Simon using his ultimate years of wisdom.

Just the thought of having to share space with the two largest egos known to man (that of her father's and Troy Bolton's) was enough to bring on one of her headaches.

She lay her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, snoozing until the plane landed and she sleepily dismounted the steps, trekking across the runway to the airport to queue for her luggage.

She wasn't exactly dressed for work she mused as she cast her eyes down on her Ugg boots, favourite black skinny jeans and she was wrapped up in a huge grey cardigan which had oversize buttons, on top of a V neck jumper that hugged her hips.

It was cold in Colorado this time of year. God knows why they picked here to film.

She sighed as she waited for her luggage on the carousel, rubbing her make-up free face, wondering what on earth she must look like. Looking over her shoulder she quickly dashed into the loo and splashed her face with water, diving into her bag for her quick-fix- moisturiser.

When she came out she saw her suitcases disappear round the carousel and cringed inwardly, flicking her gaze to the heavens. Finally, finally her cases came round again and she grabbed them both, heading out to the 'Arrivals' lounge to meet her booked car.

Collapsing into the back of the car, the driver smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he introduced.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Gabi." She returned with a smile of her own.

"I guess I'm going to be with you all week" he continued.

"Really? Oh that's good to know. I hate it when they chop and change the drivers. I like getting to know people" she shared gently.

He frowned, though his mouth remained smiling "I wasn't sure what to expect when they told me I was booked for Montez" he admitted with a cheeky grin.

"I bet" she muttered "But I promise you, I am harmless."

"Long flight out here?" he wondered, taking in her slouched demeanour.

"Uh? Oh sure, I was still finishing up some details from the last film in Europe and had to jet back when I got called to say filming was starting here early"

"Wow. That's a bit of a trek" he lifted his brows.

"Mm, you could say that" she mused, thinking of her apartment in Albuquerque and how little she actually got to see it. She was lucky that she had her mom and her friend from home, Steph to look after it while she was away.

They arrived at the hotel and Harry easily lifted out the two suitcases that she had been struggling with all day.

She cast him an impressed look "You don't want to be my bell-boy as well do you?" she queried lightly and he chuckled.

"Depends what the money is like" he shot back.

She smiled and after Gabi had booked in under her father's name and they had identified her and authorised it with her dad via telephone, she headed up to the room and Harry left her at the door as requested and she took out the electronic key and swiped it in the slot.

Grabbing one suitcase and wedging the door with it, she dragged her other one through, butt first.

---

Troy frowned as he came round the corner in his room after hearing the door go and he was met with a beautifully shaped rear end. He tilted his head to get a better look, folding his arms across his chest.

"I've had some crazy fan stunts to try and meet me, but this has to be a first" He mused in a warm voice.

"Arrghh!" Gabi screamed and jumped, holding her hand to her heart. She turned and squinted at the owner of the voice, none other than Troy Bolton, who was stood in front of her looking particularly smug. If she didn't know better she could have sworn he was checking out her ass.

His arms were folded and he had an expectant look on his face.

"What in the heck are you doing in here?" she asked, confused.

"YOU'RE the crazy fan" he accused "I should be asking you that"

"This is my dad's room" she said flatly, also folding her arms, already hating his arrogant glibness.

What she knew about Troy Bolton had made her hate him before she even got here. Seeing him in the flesh just further increased her anger.

His brown hair fell across one eye in a shaggy-cum-perfect way and she couldn't stop looking into those amazing blue eyes. If possible, they were even bluer in person.

His muscles bunched where his arms folded and she flicked her gaze down to take in his tight jeans and military style shirt which suited his muscled torso perfectly.

"It's MY room" he said slowly "But you can use whatever excuse you like to the cops, girly" he muttered, walking over to his phone to call security.

"Security please. Yeah, another one got in. Oh god yeah, she's hysterical." He smirked at her as he lifted his brows and Gabi felt her blood boil. How dare he!

The arrogant, selfish…UNBELIEVABLY big-headed moron!

"Do I look like a girly?" she asked with quiet contempt, her sheer exhaustion and frustration pent up and ready to release.

"Frankly, no. You look like you're past the teenybopper stage" he said drily, eyeing her critically, only his eyes seemed to be enjoying her figure a little too much for her liking. "But looks can be deceptive" he added with a downturn of his lips comically as his eyebrows lifted at the same time.

"TEENY BOPPER? Are you kidding me?" she shouted, further angered by his outrageous teasing.

She suddenly stopped, took a breath and straightened. Two men appeared behind her and frowned at Troy.

", is everything okay?" the guard asked and it was Gabi's turn to smirk smugly at Troy as his mouth dropped open at hearing her name.

"Montez? Gabriel's daughter?" he said, shocked.

"I think I've been given the wrong room key, Nigel" she said to the guard "Would you mind helping me down with my luggage while they sort it out at the front desk? This moron seems to think I'm trying to break into his room" she muttered as she dragged the case holding the door away.

"Wait, let me help you…" Troy said quickly.

Gabi turned and squinted at him in an evil stare "That won't be necessary thank you Mr. Bolton" she said primly, wondering why he wasn't at the studio with her dad, reading lines.

"It was nice to meet you!" he called as the door swung shut behind her and she stopped, clenching her jaw at his cheekiness, letting the guards carry her bags back into the foyer where she sat, tiredly dropping her head into her hand.

A few moments later she saw Troy jog down from the stairwell and across the lobby, out into the street where a million flashbulbs went off as he climbed into a car. Looks like he was reading lines after all she mused.

Where did he get off being so…so…so ridiculously egotistical? She honestly couldn't see what all the fuss was about. She'd met many a big name in her time and there weren't many who she regarded as 'normal' but most were at least pretending to be humbled by their fame. That guy was just something else.

Not wanting her whole night to be ruined by some jumped up little teen star, she waited patiently for the room saga to be fixed and dumped her things on the bed as her cases were brought into the huge suite her father had been allocated.

She was pleased to see her bed was in a separate alcove giving her at least some privacy until they assigned her own room. Which may not be for a few nights as apparently they were fully booked with the Fashion Week in town. Which reminded Gabi to text Leona to let her know she was in town and ready to dance the night away whenever she was free.

She looked at her cases, then the bed and decided that sleep was more inviting. She set her alarm early to allow time to unpack and choose a suitable outfit.

Crashing onto the deliciously soft bed, pulling the inviting covers around her, she dropped into a deep sleep.


	2. Love handles

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming x

**CHAPTER 2**

Gabi scooped up a spoonful of scrambled eggs and ate them carefully, taking her toast and nibbling it as she looked around her and noticed she were the only guest who was eating alone.

There was a young couple feeding each other about ten feet away, all lovey dovey, reminding her of her single status. A family across from her. Groups of people dotted around.

She quite expected to see the hotshot teen star with his latest conquest but she presumed he didn't deign to get out of bed before 10am for less than ten thousand dollars. She smiled at her thoughts as she stared out of the window which cast a beautiful view across the town and out to the mountains surrounding them.

She wanted to be out in the fresh air enjoying her surroundings, not stuck in the hotel practically on edge waiting for her father's next command.

Tomorrow she would be up early to get in a walk before she had to start thinking about work.

"I don't know how you girls keep your figures eating stuff like that" a warm voice mused from behind her "Us guys, we gotta work hard to shift the tiniest love handle and you just eat all the eggs you like…" he tutted as he came round to face her

She pressed her lips together as her eyes closed, the thought of Troy Bolton this early in the morning making her gag. Unfortunately when she opened her eyes, the sight of him was not all that gag-worthy.

His hair was damp and combed back from his shower but some long strands escaped the tidy back sweep and fell on his forehead and he was wearing some soft jeans and a casual long sleeve top. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked and sat anyway before she could answer.

"Funny, I seem to have lost my appetite" she said with an eyebrow lift and pushed her plate away, even though it was empty because she had finished eating "And I'm surprised that 'love handle' is even in your vocabulary" she added.

He looked around him as though she might be insulting someone else "Well you know, girls tend to be a little…heavier…around those parts" he explained in his irritatingly derogatory manner.

Her eyes shot up and she cursed that she were once again caught with no make-up, in her most comfortable clothes in front of someone who appeared to look Brad Pitt- stunning having just rolled out of bed.

His blue eyes smiled at her challengingly. She hated that he seemed to be looking right into her soul and seeing her flaws and dragging them out to pounce on and mock.

"Some MEN…" she began pointedly in retaliation to his constant reference to her as a 'girl' even though she doubted he was older than her "…appreciate a woman having curves" she said decidedly, wiping her mouth and pushing her chair back, meeting his face as she stood up and she noticed him staring at her chest. He'd just snuck a look down her vest top!

"Don't we just" he smiled as he chewed on his own breakfast which looked like egg whites but she couldn't be sure.

"I said MEN" she smiled sweetly "Good day Mr. Bolton" she said succinctly as she turned

"My name's Troy you know!" he called as she walked away and she found herself grinding her teeth again at his god-awful attempts to speak to her.

He hadn't even apologised for his despicable treatment of her. She shook off all thoughts of Troy, wondering what she could name him in her mind to help her deal with his absolute arrogance. She went through some the papers had used: Pretty Boy, Jumped up teen star, Teen Idol.

Ego Trip. That was about right; she smiled as she headed into her room to change into some smart high-waisted trousers and a frilled red shirt, adding some gold jewellery and red lipstick along with her trademark eyeliner.

She checked her blackberry, seeing that her father had headed over to the set to run through the first scene being shot in town.

Leona had also texted her back and she could meet up Friday night. The sooner the better as far as she was concerned.

Busy texting on her blackberry as she came down in the lift, Gabi strutted across the shiny lobby and smiled as Harry met her at the desk.

"Hi, Harry" she greeted warmly.

"Morning Miss Montez" he smiled back "Ready to go to the coldest warehouse in town?" he checked.

Gabi flicked her dark lashes up "Oh, no, really? Damn, I don't have my jacket. Wait here for five seconds?" she begged.

"I'm ready when you are" he assured her.

"Ok thank you, I'll be right back." She ran for the elevator and went to dive in while her mind was elsewhere, knocking into a muscled wall of man as she went.

"I'm so sorry…" she began, then looked up to see Troy "Oh, it's only you. In that case I'm not sorry at all" she mused with a one sided lip lift then carried on into the lift, leaving him looking over his shoulder at her, hands outstretched, shoulders shrugged up, mouth open as he wondered what in the heck he had done to deserve her contempt.

But the lift doors closed on her scowling face before he had the chance to find out. Maybe she was still pissed over him calling security and calling her a teenybopper. He smiled to himself at that one. Good going, Bolton. Nothing like bringing down the brat a peg or two. All he knew about Gabriella Montez was what he had read in the paper and that was very little. But judging by the pompous ass that was her father, the apple didn't seem to fall too far from the tree. She clearly thought she was too good for him and he wondered how people got off on thinking like that. He wasn't just some pretty boy lothario that the papers made him out to be. But if that's what she presumed, then so be it. He was so used to playing the part he didn't know where his projected play on his alter ego ended and his real self began.

He didn't care what the brat had to say. He'd still had to work hard to get to where he was and she did all day was swan around on daddy's pay cheque looking important.

He smiled as he thought about how much fun he could have with this one. He always found himself bored between filming. Now he had a little plaything to wind up and watch her unravel to entertain his mind during breaks.

He headed into the shower of flashbulbs as he ducked under his loose cut suit jacket which was folded up his arms with his shirt, his jeans loose around his slim hips as he scooted into the waiting car.

He relaxed back in the seat. "You the same driver that Miss Montez uses?" he asked the chauffeur, not actually knowing which company he came from because he left all that to the studio.

"Same company sir" he answered.

Troy nodded. Wouldn't it be funny if they had to use the same car? No point them using two cars for the same trip. He pulled out his phone to make the call to his assistant, Paty.

---


	3. Ego Trip

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry was right; it was cold on set in the huge warehouse that they had chosen for today's shoot.

Gabi huddled up in her gray cardigan, pulling a knitted beret over her plaited hair and the plaits dangled down her shoulders as she sat hunched at the back of the set unnoticed.

She pulled out her filofax from her satchel, along with a pen and her phone and realised she couldn't juggle them all, looking around her and finding a space on the floor to put her bits as she took off her cardigan and sat on it, rubbing her arms as she checked off her list of things to do whilst dialling numbers into her phone.

"Miss Montez?" a voice called and she looked up from her perch; cross legged on the floor.

"Here" Troy said as he held out a padded jacket.

Gabi eyed it wearily. Why did he keep coming back to her like a rolling stone? And why on earth was he calling her Miss Montez?

"Isn't that yours?" she queried, thinking how snug and warm the garment looked and Troy noticed her brown eyes soften.

He shrugged "You looked cold. Maybe I was mistaken…" he said taking it back.

"Oh…" she said making a small gesture to take it then blushing as she realised she were too late.

He paused, letting her meet his gaze and he felt something turn in his belly. She had a beautiful face, high cheekbones, a jutted stubborn chin and a tiny cute nose that he'd love to see scrunched with laughter. Her big brown eyes were framed with flicked lashes. Her kissable mouth was painted red but when he'd seen her this morning, before that mask had gone on, he'd been floored by her natural beauty. He twisted his lips as he considered her.

"Here" he said again and this time she took it, shyly poking her arms into the jacket which was clearly too big for her and even that made his gut roll again. He frowned. There was a pretty little extra waiting for him to finish filming for the day so they could 'go for a drink'. Although the little he had seen of Gabi's figure had him curious, he just wasn't into angry girls.

"Thank you" she said, dropping her gaze.

He stood for another moment, expecting more. She looked up at him "Can I help you?" she checked.

Troy rubbed his lips together, so tempted to come out with something crude, but couldn't think of anything. Not one, witty, single remark. Mmm.

"Gabriella!" Gabriel called from on set and Gabi rolled her eyes, moving to get up, finding Troy's hand there to help.

"What is with the front, Ego Trip?" she asked succinctly.

Troy's chin dipped as his brows rose in indignation "Ego Trip? What is that?" he asked as she ignored his hand and got up.

She blushed, not quite believing she had come out with that. "Just a nickname" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"A nickname? The only nickname you could think of was Ego Trip? You know, most nights, I have girls moaning my name and believe me, Ego Trip is not one of the nicknames they give me" he ground out.

Gabi stared, not quite believeing he had the audacity to stand there and boast about his casual sexual relationships and advertise it as though it were something to be proud of.

"I really needed that image in my head, thank you Mr. Bolton" she scathed "I can see my nickname for you was well-deserved after all" she added with a sweet smile and left him standing there while she attended to Gabriel's call.

He let out a whoosh of breath as she left, hands on his hips as he wondered why she didn't feel even a little bit enamoured by his presence. She was a brat of the business so she wouldn't be star struck, but she should at least be affected by his physical presence. Shouldn't she?

He laughed at her nickname for him. Then sobered as he thought about what his mom might say if he relayed this story to her. Especially as he wasn't entirely telling the truth about girls moaning his name. He hadn't had a girl in his trailer for a good few months now due to his filming schedule and though it would be easy for him to take advantage of the millions of females dying to share his bed, he preferred to save it for the right woman. And the last woman that was right for him had turned out to be wrong and sold a ten tonne of stories about his prowess in bed. He should be grateful. She could have really kicked it to him but she'd complimented him on all levels. But broken his heart in the process. And now he lived to that façade because it was easier than letting people in. Easier than people seeing the real him and being disappointed that he wasn't a charming, sweet talking Romeo. Easier than being hurt because he didn't measure up emotionally, never mind what happened in bed.

Gabi marched back past him as he headed back to the set with a tired hand through his hair and she didn't meet his gaze but she looked so cute with her face all concentrating and wearing that huge Michelin-man coat he'd given her.

She stopped. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked and he turned but she didn't so he was faced with her back.

"What no Ego Trip?" he sounded disappointed so she faced him and pursed her lips, her face relaxing as she tried not to laugh, then letting her smile break out, even a bubble of a giggle releasing from her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just when you say it like that, I WAS kinda rude" she said and flicked her gaze at him shyly, damn near knocking him on his backside.

Where was the anger, the contempt? Where on earth did that smile come from and where could he find more?

"Did you want me?" he asked of her calling him but Gabi stared at him for a moment.

"Do you want coffee? I'm going out for refreshments" she asked and he realised that's why she looked so damn pissed off. Not only was she working out of an office which consisted of some beat up old leather satchel and the floor of the cold warehouse, but now she had to break her intense organisation to go fetch tea.

"Don't we have tea-boys for that?" he queried lightly.

She pressed her lips together "I'm going into town" she said.

"That's a long drive…" he frowned .

She sighed "Do you want something or not, Teen Idol?" she asked.

"I'm twenty three you know" he said with a small smile.

"I take that as a no…" she said and went toward her mini-office and shoved everything into her bag.

"Hey…thanks for asking" he added with a little nod as he went back to the set finally, hands in pockets and Gabi looked up, momentarily surprised.

---

Coffee delivered, snacks distributed, Gabi went back to her corner but found the space was now being used by the props guys.

She sighed, brushing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

She could see her father running through a scene and it appeared Troy wasn't needed.

She knew better than to ask her father if she could use his trailer. God forbid anyone else should step foot in there, even his own family.

She hugged her arms around herself and wandered out into the yard, seeing the trailers lined up and the catering van and a little sheltered area with tables and seats where most of the crew seemed to hang out between takes or when they weren't needed.

She headed over and set up camp there, aware that everyone kept their distance from her because of her father's renowned moods and they presumed she was the same.

"Aren't you going to freeze out here?" Harry asked as he sat down with a tea.

"Hey, Harry" Gabi smiled, shoving her pen down.

"Am I interrupting?" he checked worriedly.

"You know what? I'm glad of it. I'm fed up with work. I spent the last three weeks in Europe 24/7 and then got a flight back here yesterday, I got one proper night's sleep and I'm back to it. I need a break" she said, her eyes tired and scratchy as she said it.

"Come sleep in the car" he said, frowning with concern.

She smiled softly at him, wishfully "I can't. But thank you. You don't know how good that sounds"

"Then do it. I won't tell anyone. No-one will ever know." He reasoned.

"If my dad calls me, he'll know" she said pointedly.

"Then I'll stand inside. And if he calls you, I tell him your working from the car with the heating on. And I'll come wake you"

Gabi looked at him and bit her lip "Okay, thank you. Come get me as soon as he calls" she said again and he nodded, giving her the key.

"Just don't drive off" he smiled.


	4. The Upper hand

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep posting comments, I look forward to reading them every day!**

**TY**

**CHAPTER 4**

Troy headed to the black car in the parking lot with the number plate that Harry had given him and he opened the back door and jumped in shock as a limp body appeared before him on the back seat.

Gabi?

He cocked his head, smiling at her sleeping form, all curled up and her face so serene. When they'd said she was working from the car he didn't know she'd be asleep. He just knew Gabriel was throwing three shits about not having his lunch brought to him and Gabi was the only one he'd talk to right now.

Personally he thought he'd seen five year olds have less impressive tantrums and he couldn't understand why a ball-breaker like Gabi let herself be treated this way, but it was her father and he didn't know what their relationship was like.

Harry had been roped into getting Gabriel's lunch ordered while Troy had offered to get Gabi in his place.

He leaned into the car, feeling awkward that he was this close to her body without her knowing. But oh god she had a perfectly heart shaped backside and it just shone at him from her position there.

He gently rubbed her arm "Gabi…Gabi" he called as she roused and she sat up with a start, shock hitting her and her heart pounding wildly.

"What!? Oh my god!" she said as she came-to, rubbing her hair from her face as it escaped from her bun. "You!" she said accusingly.

Troy rolled his eyes and stood back.

"Your dad asked for you. He's in his trailer" he said flatly.

"Where's Harry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Getting lunch ordered" he relayed.

"Oh. Why are you calling me Gabi?" she asked next, grumpily.

"Jesus, I am so glad I don't wake up to you every morning, talk about not being a morning person" he muttered and Gabi's brown eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

He shouldn't have said that. God, that was the wrong thing to say.

"I…" he began to apologise but was cut off by Gabi who scooted from the car and forced him to step back as she came out.

"You know what? You will never have to worry about having to face me in the morning" she agreed and then his stomach dropped as he realised she thought he was talking about how she LOOKED as well. Oh god, he was digging a deep hole here. It was meant to be fun, teasing her.

"So what do I call you?" he challenged then as she re-did her bun.

"Well no doubt you have some derogatory nickname for me" she sighed.

He hid a smile as he shrugged "Never" he lied and she cast a disbelieving look at him.

"Miss Montez seems suitable to me" she said then and inwardly wondered what his secret nickname for her was. Frigid ice bitch?

"Okay, Miss Montez it is. You can call me…whatever you like" he said as he waited for her to ready herself and then he followed her as she walked away.

"Okay. Ego Trip it is then" she decided happily, making him frown and he wondered why he felt like she had the upper hand.

Wait a minute; he was the one tormenting HER here, not the other way around.

---

Back at the hotel Gabi set down her heavy bag and opened her laptop as she sat on her bed.

"Where's my little girl?" Gabriel asked as he walked through.

"Now I'm your little girl?" she asked lightly "Earlier today you didn't much act like it" she reminded him gently.

"I was at work, honey; you know I have to concentrate"

"Dad, you're getting worse. Everyone keeps saying how difficult you are. It's not easy for me to keep spinning the stories in a favourable light for you."

Gabriel sighed "I'm sorry honey. I'm just used to a routine and I'm used to having things done for me."

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked intuitively.

"Everyone knows that I'm an ageing has-been. I was lucky to get this role. Then they put me opposite this young whipper-snapper and it's being knocked home to me that I'm not in my prime anymore"

"There's no need to take it out on everyone" Gabi argued, though she agreed about the whipper-snapper part with a smug grin.

"Did you meet Troy today?" he checked "You better watch out for him, he has an eye for the ladies"

"I don't think I'm his type, dad." She said drily. "I have a brain" she finished.

"Mmm. Well I don't like the thought of him seducing you. I've heard he's a right little lothario"

Gabi rolled her eyes. As if she needed warning off the egotistical idiot! He'd already done that all by himself.

"There's no danger of me falling into bed with that jumped-up idiot" she said, self-assuredly.

"Do you mind going to dinner alone sweetie? I'm going to rest for a bit" he said then and moved back into is room, leaving Gabi alone, again.

This is the time she wished she had someone to call up and make silly conversation with. Somone to call by a pet-name they'd created through being comfortable enough to be apart.

Left alone with no dinner date, Gabi left the hotel in search of take-out. It would be easy to get room-service but she wanted to get out of here and let her mind wander with her feet.

The town was quiet and Gabi watched as commuters passed her by, wishing she had a cosy house to go home to just like they did. Nowhere felt like home when she was working and that was pretty much all of the time.

She stopped outside a travel agent and looked at the offers in the window, thinking how she longed to stretch out on a beach in her bikini and catch some sun. How long was it since she had made time for herself to just get away from it all?

Maybe it was time to start making changes, and the first thing on her list was to talk to her dad about having a break. It's not like she didn't deserve it.

---

The morning air was bitingly cold as Gabi headed out in her sweat pants, hoodie and a knitted beanie.

She had to walk quickly to stop her body freezing into a statue. She was rounding the end of the street that came closest to the distant mountain and the corner had hidden someone from view. Someone jogging with an IPod playing and their head down and they barrelled into her, knocking her.

"Hey!" she said quickly, then looked up herself to find that Ego Trip staring back at her, panting, eyeing her up it would seem. Did he take some kind of perverse pleasure out of looking at her like that just to wind her up?

"I'm sorry Miss Montez, I didn't see you" he apologised with a smile "You being so tiny and all" he added to insult her.

She pursed her lips, the cold air stinging her skin and she rubbed her arms, only then realising the reason he was staring at her was because her nipples had gone hard in the cold air and they showed through her top.

"Oh good grief, you are such a pervert!" she snapped and turned, walking quickly back to the hotel where he started up a light jog next to her, even running a circle around her at one point causing her to stop and glare at him in annoyance.

God but she was cute when she was angry. And so beautiful first thing in the morning all fresh faced and dressed in soft clothes that fitted her amazingly curvy body.

Her arms were clamped across her chest and he chuckled to himself at their little banter.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"No, nothing" he shook his head, dropping to a walk beside her as he caught his breath.

She was finding it hard to believe that he actually came out here for a run. She wasn't sure what she had expected, maybe that he was a gym-freak and that he had a tanning session each morning too, judging by the healthy glow of his skin.

"Fine" she squinted as they entered the hotel and Gabi went straight to breakfast, knowing that Troy would have to shower first and therefore avoiding any further unnecessary contact with him.

--

It wasn't until she was dressed and ready to go that she found him in the foyer chatting with Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Gabi beamed and Troy watched on with an interested look. So she could be friendly. She just wasn't to him. Mm. He would have to do something about that. Or would he? He kinda liked making her mad; she looked so damn sexy when her dark eyes popped with anger.

"Hello, Miss Montez" Harry smiled back and Gabi's warm brown eyes met his

"What he doing here?" she asked, completely bypassing Troy who went 'Pssh' next to her.

"Sharing a car." Harry smiled.

"Oh joy." She muttered, brushing down her thick wool jacket which reached her knees and tightening her scarf where her plaits fell down over the top of it.

"Ready?" Harry checked and they both nodded, scooting into the car.

"Where's Gabe?" Troy asked.

"Don't speak to me, Ego Trip" she said rudely and he lifted his brows in surprise.

"Wow. That's real friendly, thanks" he said back.

"Let me get this straight. You called me a hysterical fan and accused me of trying to break into your room…" she screwed up her face here "…you then insult me on every level and NOW you think I'm going to be friendly?" she checked with disbelief.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not a morning person." He murmured drily "I'll wait until you've had coffee" he added and she clenched her teeth once more, but not from annoyance, to stop herself laughing.

He really was quite funny when she listened to him properly and didn't presume he was putting her down.

She was being a little harsh on him considering she barely knew him. But she'd never met anyone with such outright ability to make her mad just by looking at her. If his penetrating blue eyes weren't bad enough, she kept getting this ridiculous urge to run her hands through that shaggy brown hair of his and it just wouldn't do.

She could not find some pretty-boy actor attractive. She blamed it on the fact she hadn't seen much romantic action lately and prayed to the gods that this silly physical attraction would die down because she sure didn't find anything else about him attractive apart from that muscled, strong body and that beautiful, beautiful face which held the longest eyelashes she had ever seen.

He turned to find her staring and he smiled smugly.

"I know I'm good-looking but do you have to stare?" he commented "It's putting me off"

Gabi blinked at him. He wanted war? He'd have war. There was no way she was going to get this arrogant little boy get the better of her. She had ammunition and she wasn't afraid to use it. Game on Troy Bolton, she thought silently.


	5. Burnt Tongue

**Chapter 5**

Gabi had found a nice little corner out in the fresh air but that was covered and warm from the outside heaters and from there she conducted her office work.

She was planning her little shopping trip for later and what she needed to buy and she actually felt a little happier knowing that she could escape this restricted life for a while.

Gabriel was happy for her to leave for the afternoon and all she had to do was bring his lunch in an hour and then she was free.

A big smile plastered her face at the very thought of being able to do as she liked for the afternoon.

"You look like an idiot sitting there grinning inanely" came that familiar yet annoying voice as Troy's body blocked the light briefly as he sat opposite her and started eating like a starved boy in front of her.

"Chew much?" she asked lightly.

His eyes flicked up and her stomach curled at his under-the –lashes look. He smiled too, albeit with his mouth full but it was the first real smile she had seen from him. She knew it was real because the lines at his eyes crinkled and a little crease formed at the side of his mouth that she hadn't seen before.

"Sorry, mom" he apologised gently and Gabi didn't like that tone of voice. Since when did he sound so husky and sexy? She wanted him to go back to being rude and obnoxious. It was a lot easier to plot revenge that way.

"So what are you smiling about?" he asked when she didn't offer any conversation

"Oh, just the fact I have the afternoon off and don't have to look at your face for the rest of the day" she replied happily.

He chewed and swallowed, licking his teeth as he put down his napkin and Gabi felt a little tremor of fear run through her. Had she really pissed him off? God she could get banned from set if she wasn't careful. She sometimes forgot who she was speaking to when it came to Troy. He was considered a major Hollywood actor here, she was small fry.

"Good for you" he said then as he noticed her expression change. From one of happy superiority to one he didn't quite recognise but she had definitely looked worried. And he was fed up of people looking worried around him. The reason he found himself coming back for more abuse from the icy Montez girl was because he wasn't used to being put in his place and he actually kinda liked it. His mom would have done pretty much the same only less kindly.

He didn't want her to sit there and think about him as Troy Bolton. He wanted her to think of him as Ego Trip and maybe, just maybe they might form some kind of friendship.

He had such little time for his friends he wondered if they would still speak to him when he did get home and he missed having peers his own age to have fun with.

It seemed like a long three months without anyone to talk to.

"Bolton!" someone called and he sighed, downing his drink.

"Well, this has been such fun" he said sarcastically "But I have to leave. Have a nice afternoon Miss Montez" he said formally and took his plate over to the catering van before heading back in, once again making her frown at his action. Every now and then he hinted at being a gentleman, she just wondered what happened the rest of the time. Maybe it was the effect she had on him. She was hardly a girly girl and she could only imagine he would bend over backward for one of his harem.

She crossed that thought from her head and ordered lunch for her dad, finally escaping for the afternoon.

----

Gabi lay down her shopping bags on her bed in the hotel and then lay down with them, exhausted.

She was just having the most delicious sleep when the room door banged shut and her father stormed in.

"That bloody Bolton kid!" he roared and Gabi sat up in bed, dazed, disorientated.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily as Gabriel made his way into the alcove and found her sat on the bed.

"He went into my trailer and decided it would be funny to take some of my clothes then turned up on set wearing them and doing a god-awful impression of me" he grumbled and Gabi's brows rose in shock. Troy did that? Troy. Ego Trip? Surely he wasn't capable of it. She bit back a smile.

"Don't you bloody laugh as well!" he shouted and Gabi got up and soothed her dad.

"It IS kinda funny dad. You ARE kinda grumpy lately." She hedged.

"Don't tell me he's got you wrapped round his finger too" he accused and Gabi laughed again, shortly.

"Err, no" she said succinctly with a disgusted face.

He huffed and puffed a bit more. "I'm calling room service do you want anything?" he asked

"Sure, that sounds nice, but why don't we go down to dinner? It'll be nice to get out this room" she suggested and her father nodded.

Gabi ate her pasta and sauce knowing that Troy was sat in the corner of the hotel restaurant. She knew he was there and that he was alone which had made her heart jump a little. She wasn't sure why but she was glad she wasn't the only one who dined alone. But she did feel for him when he was interrupted throughout his meal by fellow guests asking for an autograph and she subtly noticed him paste on a big fake smile and sign away, ever the charmer on the surface.

She curled her lips thinking if only they knew what he was really like. She'd had to sit her father in a place where he couldn't see him for fear of setting him off again and as they finished their meal, he retired to bed kissing her on the hair as she explained she was having a night cap at the bar before she came up.

Dressed in one of her new purchases, a wrap over floral print dress and gladiator sandals, Gabi ordered a hot chocolate from the barman whose green eyes twinkled at her as he served her.

"Beautiful girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone" he commented smoothly.

"How original" a dry voice commented in her ear and Troy sat next to her at the bar on a stool, facing outward where she faced the bar and leaned on it.

Gabi couldn't decide if he was insulting the barman for his pathetic chat up line, or insulting her by saying she only attracted pathetic idiots.

"Oh to be graced with your presence Mr. Bolton" she sighed "My life is complete"

He smirked cockily "I hear that ALL the time" he teased.

"I'm sure your come-on's are a lot worse" she added with a brow lift and smiled cutely at the barman "Thank you, Toby"

Troy frowned "I don't need chat up lines. Women just tend to fall into my bed and who am I to turn them away?" he asked .

She would not laugh, she would not laugh Gabi told herself but her shining eyes gave her away; because as Troy flicked his indescribable eyes to his right to look at her, his lips curled very slightly at the edges at having caught her almost smiling, though she was hiding it by sipping her hot drink.

"Ouch" she complained as she burnt her tongue. Trust her to burn her tongue to avoid laughing at the Egomaniac beside her.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked innocently and Gabi gave him a dead stare

"Even the thought of kissing you makes me feel quite ill, Ego Trip. Let alone with tongues. I think I need to lie down" she added haughtily.

"I tend to have that effect on women!" he called after her with a big wide grin which she missed because she refused to turn around. She just paused, clenched her teeth, and then carried on walking with her back like a rod.


	6. One of those days

**Thank you everyone for your comments! Karen you could well be right lol.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**TY**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gabi woke up with the ultimate knowledge she would be going out tonight with Leona and getting absolutely drunk. She smiled and jumped from bed, hurrying through her morning ritual and heading downstairs to the lobby in a grey pinafore knitted dress layered with a black long sleeve top, tights and knee high boots.

She breezed through the lobby, head high and then frowned as she felt her ankle go and she collapsed on the lobby floor, her satchel strap breaking and emptying the entire contents of her bag onto the marble foyer.

Great! She sighed; it was going to be one of THOSE days was it?

She was soon assisted by Harry who came running over to help her up and then a third pair of hands scooped up her paperwork and she looked up to Troy's face, seeing his godamn perfect hair and clean-shaven jaw and wondering how in the hell he had managed to drop his ego long enough to parody her father.

He was wearing his trademark jeans around his hips and a t-shirt/suit jacket combination and her eyes were drawn to his hands as he collected up her paraphernalia. They seemed so gentle and strong and his fingers were so careful in his work, she had a sudden image of his fingers stroking her body in a moment of passion and she was so shocked by it, she stood open mouthed until he finally clocked her.

Troy stared at Gabi's perfect mouth and wished she wouldn't stand there with her lips parted like that because he felt a strange tug in his groin and he didn't like it one bit. He reminded himself she was a brat and how it didn't matter how luscious her curves looked in that frankly ball-busting outfit; she had a tongue like a razor blade and he didn't like girls who didn't come to him willingly.

Or did he? That's what his press image would have you believe but the real Troy Bolton? What did he like in a girl? He smiled as he thought about that and let his eyes travel up from Gabi's kinky boots to fix on her thighs, such amazingly shapely thighs, before flickering up the rest of the way to appreciate her tiny waist and her surprisingly generous breasts.

The blush stained on her cheeks not only told him she had noticed his frank appraisal, but that she had enjoyed it as well. Well, well, she wasn't immune to the Bolton charm after all.

"Are you okay Miss Montez?" Harry asked and she nodded, tearing her gaze from Troy's as Harry let her go and she stood on her own, then toppled as her ankle gave way again only this time she fell toward Troy and he dropped the papers quickly to catch her, raining them back onto the shiny floor.

Harry laughed as Troy caught her by the arms and Gabi wrestled with him.

"Thank you Bolton, I can manage" she fumed, angry and more than that, turned on by his hot looks. How dare he do that to her at this hour of the day? She wasn't some kind of dolly bird he could eye up to fulfil his sick kinks.

But she reminded herself this was all part of the plan. Troy Bolton would fancy her alright and she was going to have fun driving him crazy on set with her outfits, knowing now that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. But she had one advantage. She was immune to his charm. Well almost. Enough to teach him a lesson and bring him down a peg or two.

"Okay" he sighed and let go only for her to wobble precariously, forcing him to loop an arm around her waist to steady her once more.

She glared him in the face making in perfectly well known she didn't like being this close to him.

"You might want to take those boots off, girly" he suggested and she frowned at his nickname.

Harry watched on as the pair fought the sexual tension between them like cat and dog and smiled knowingly "I'll take your paperwork to the car, Miss Montez" he suggested lightly, feeling like he was interrupting something between them and he disappeared.

Gabi finally got a grip and leaned down to unzip her boot, unknowing to Troy's plan to scoop her into his arms and over his shoulder like a fireman. She squeaked in protest at his action.

"Now, now, let's just get you back to your room so you can change your shoes without breaking a bone" he muttered, enjoying his hands on her ass WAY too much he mused.

"Get your hands off my ass, Bolton" she hissed as he took her into the lift and he easily shifted her like she was light as a feather so that he caught her under the knees instead and she lay across his chest, having no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck as he twisted her so that she didn't fly onto the floor.

"There, see, not so bad is it?" he chuckled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest which vibrated against her and sent her skin zinging.

She could feel his soft hair at the ends of her fingertips and she breathed deeply to stop herself flicking her fingers against it in her need to feel it.

"Not feeling faint are you?" he quipped "Its quite common when girls get this close to me that they feel faint" he continued self-assuredly and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"It's called feeling SICK, Ego Trip. Gag reflex" she added.

"Oh, just checking" he said with such a smug smile she wanted to wipe it right off his face right now. But she had this urge to kiss it from him and that would just further exacerbate his belief he was irresistible.

He shifted her gently in his arms as he carried her out of the lift, getting some strange looks from and elderly couple who were waiting there. Gabi didn't miss the bulge of his arms underneath her or the strange hot flash through her as she felt some kind of carnal attraction at being carried like this.

What was wrong with her?!

"Newlyweds" he grinned at the couple in explanation and Gabi screamed.

"Urgh!" she beat a pathetic fist against him "You are infuriating!" she screeched.

"Almost there sweetheart" he murmured in a treacled voice "She can't get enough of me" he joked and the couple looked even more shocked as Troy continued down the corridor to her room.

"Put. Me. The. Fuck. down" she demanded and he let them into her room, moving across the room and throwing her unceremoniously on the bed where she bounced before sitting up and glaring at him some more "Where do you get off telling people that? Are you that sick you have to convince other people that girls are falling at your feet?" she demanded rashly as she unzipped her boots and threw them at him, one hitting him in the shin heel first and smarting and he bent to rub at the bruised skin.

Troy was a little taken aback at her accurate summary. He did have to convince people that girls were falling at his feet. Because he was such a loathsome person that no-one could possibly love him, only use him for his fame or his body.

Gabi noticed the look that hit his eyes at her barb and she softened a little, but only a little. He had actually looked a little forlorn then. Like he was so lonely and he didn't have company other than the babes that worshipped him.

"Want me to help get those tights off?" he asked then and Gabi blew a frustrated breath out. There was his chance. There was his chance to show her that he wasn't what she had presumed him to be, to open that little window that he'd flashed her, and he'd ruined it all.

"Just go" she said tiredly.

"I gotta get the same car remember" he tutted.

"Just go without me. I'll get a cab." she said.

"Nuh-uh" he shook his head.

Gabi smiled primly "Fine" she said and proceeded to run her hands up her thigh and pull down her tights right in front of him, much to his shock as he stood with a happy grin at having her shapely legs bared to him.

"Got a bandage we can wrap it with?" he asked and moved through to the en-suite where he pulled down the first aid kit and took out a bandage returning to Gabi sat on the bed, rubbing her forehead where a tense frown lay.

"Hey, chill, princess, we're a bit late, so what?" he asked gently as he knelt and unwrapped the bandage from the wrapper.

"Don't think I'm letting you touch my feet" she said quickly as she watched him kneel.

"Why, do they smell?" he shot back with one of those crinkle-eyed smiles.

She rolled her tongue over her teeth to stop herself smiling back.

"Seriously, can you have coffee before you get the ride to the set? I think it would help our working relationship" he suggested.

She merely shrugged, knowing she was a monster in the morning and wondering how he thought they had any kind of relationship, let alone one that worked.

His gentle hands took her small ankle into his lap and he perused the damage, his face wincing as he took in the swelling on the outer side.

"I think you twisted it, princess" he said gravely.

"Oh great!" she sighed dramatically. Now what was she going to do tonight? Dance on one leg?

"Shh, relax" he soothed in a husky voice and Gabi's tummy turned with desire as his hands worked firmly yet gently to bind her sore ankle and her eyes flicked to his, confused, touched, shocked.

He looked back at her, cradling her injured foot for a moment longer than he needed to and he let those brown eyes draw him in.

Gabi didn't know why those blue depths were so hypnotic and calming, but they were.

His cell buzzed from his pocket and he stood up to answer it.

"Bolton" he answered succinctly "Yeah, I'm on my way. Look there was an accident at the hotel, I got caught up. I'll be twenty minutes" he said.

Gabi pressed her lips together "You're getting in trouble" she said gently.

He liked it when she spoke to him in that soft voice he thought as he eyed her.

"Ready to try standing on it?" he asked and held out a hand "Now you should elevate it and rest but I'm not going to try telling you that because you'll just ignore me, but at least be gentle on it" he said and she took his hand, her small fingers dwarfed by his larger ones as she leaned on his arms for support and scooted off the bed.

She tested it, wincing with pain as it throbbed on contact with the floor and her weight. "Okay let me get my…oh god, what in the hell shoes am I gonna wear?" she panicked

"What about those flat boots you had on when you broke into my room?" he asked

She gave him a muted stare but decided to bypass his dig "My Uggs? They don't really go with this dress and it's ruined without the tights" she murmured.

"You'd look beautiful in a bin liner and you know it, let's hurry it up eh, princess?" he said and Gabi flicked her gaze up at him, not sure if he'd meant what he said.

"I'm not wearing a bin liner to work" she said in response, getting up and putting on some leggings under her dress and her black uggs and looking down in horror "But this will have to do"

"Okay, finally, come on" he said and held out his hand to her which she ignored and limped along as he tried to help by bracing his arm around her back.

---

Half an hour later, after being stripped down by the director, Troy began his read through for the next scene. Shooting was scheduled to carry on through to the night and he had to concentrate, wiping all thoughts of Gabi from his mind as they worked.

His assistant, Paty still hadn't made it on set and he had no other 'entourage' to speak of so he found himself at a loose end during his filming breaks, wandering back to his trailer where he texted or called his friends and family or read more lines.

Gabi was eating lunch at the catering van as usual and Gabriel, as usual, holed up in his trailer.

"Where's the almighty Montez?" he asked as he sat opposite her, taking in her dark curls.

"Eating inside" she said.

"How come he doesn't eat out here, with you?" he wondered.

Gabi shrugged, becoming tense "I don't know" she answered honestly.

"You don't seem at all like him" he continued and she looked at him with that same look. Like he was an annoying little brother. Damn, but he was two years older than her and he didn't feel very brotherly as he took in her lips.

"You seem exactly like I expected" she said and he had to hide his smile by pursing his lips.

"Why thank you" he answered smoothly "I do try to live up to my name" he boasted.

Gabi could sense the fear there. The fear that without his reputation, what was really Troy Bolton fell short.

She didn't know why she felt like she wanted to convince him to let the real Troy out. God knows she despised him. But he might do himself some favours if he dropped his act.

"Thank you for helping me today" she said and it bowled him for six.

"What was that?" he asked, pretending he hadn't heard and she smiled just a little

"I said thank you. For helping me" she repeated, blushing.

"Gabi" Gabriel said as he came out from his trailer and toward the pair "I thought I told you not to get taken in by this idiot" her dad said.

Gabi frowned at him, flicking a look to Troy, who, just on the verge of opening up, had cast his eyes down sadly.

"We're just talking, dad" she said.

"I'm going to need some orange juice from the juice bar in town for this afternoon and can you get me something for later seeing as your swanning off again?" he asked, irritated.

"Sure" she said, thinking I wish he would say please at least once.

Troy pressed his lips together as Gabi got up and he got up too. "See you later, Miss Montez" he said and Gabi realised how silly it sounded that he still called her that, despite it being at her request.

She grabbed her things, her bag, which was now broken, and headed out with Harry on the snack run, enjoying his company as they sang along to songs in the car and she collected the items for her father, placing them in his trailer and leaving the set to get ready for her night out.

At last, some freedom, she mused.


	7. Little Miss Montez

Just a quick nod to AFan who commented on each chapter as you read through –TY.

And thank you for all of my reviewers who are the reason I am still writing!

**CHAPTER 7**

Gabi considered her small selection of footwear. Well she had ten pairs of shoes with her; it was quite small compared to her collection back home. Two suitcases were considered travelling light for her.

The only flats she had were pumps, gladiator sandals or her flat black suede knee high boots. She didn't have much choice. She pulled out the knee highs and her dark denim shorts and put them on with fishnet tights and a casual vest top that hung nicely around her hips and she had on a lacy vest under it.

She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, her long dark hair curly around her shoulders, her eyes smouldering back at her.

Leona was waiting for her in the lobby looking stunning, as models do, in a short bubble dress and Gabi felt decidedly short next to her, let alone unglamorous.

"Where's the heels short-ass?" she teased and Gabi smiled.

"I twisted my ankle, I can barely walk on it" she said as she limped a little.

"Oh what happened to dancing the night away?" Leona frowned .

"Ah, I'll be okay, I'll just hop up and down or something" she joked and Leona laughed.

"Okay then, let's go." She said and they headed off hand in hand, giggling.

---

Gabi downed a shot of vodka and turned to her friend, finding her being chatted up by a cute guy in the club and it didn't surprise her that Leona had attracted male attention after being there most of the night. As a leggy model, she had a figure to die for, all slim and lithe. Unlike her diminutive, curvy self.

And with no extra lifts in her boots to boost her height, she may as well be a child in this sea of tall, good-looking people she mused. The night was wearing on and she was a good way into her objective to get drunk but she felt dizzy already and she didn't want to end up falling over again. God knows she had embarrassed herself enough by falling over this morning. In front of Ego Trip no less. As if he needed any more excuses to rib her silly.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Miss Montez" came Troy's voice and Gabi wondered if she had summoned him just by thinking about him.

She turned, about to give him a mouthful, when she noticed the leggy blonde attached to his side.

He lifted his eyebrows; silently challenging her while the blonde simpered over him and gave Gabi a look down her nose.

"If it isn't little Troy" she returned, eyeing his crotch, then wishing she hadn't, because all kinds of images filled her mind, but she pushed them away and met his gaze briefly but found he had that smug grin on his face, unperturbed by her comment.

"What are you doing out I wonder?" he asked "All alone, too." He said condescendingly.

She didn't have to justify herself to this moron she reminded herself; just ignore him.

"Hey baby, let's dance" some positively revolting guy lurched over to her and grinned inanely.

She gave him a death stare but he didn't notice so she smiled instead "Sure, I'd love to!" she replied and Troy smirked, but his eyes followed her as she walked away with the guy and she flinched as the guy placed his hand on her rear.

--

Troy watched as Gabi walked away, the lech placing a hand on her rear as she flinched and tried to remove it. He didn't like the way his thoughts were heading, wishing that was his hand on her backside instead.

He had a beautiful leggy blonde on his arm and here he was thinking about the short little exotic beauty that hated him with a passion.

He shook his head as he ordered some drinks, trying to enjoy the attention from the model but his mind was somewhere else, mostly toward the dance floor where he could make out a throng of people dancing and wondered where Gabi was amongst them. She was so small in those flat boots of hers, he couldn't see her.

His body itched at the thought of her being lost in that crowd and being pawed by that drunken moron. Why was she so damn…stubborn?

He unlatched the blonde from his side and left her at the bar as he made his way through the crowd. It was jam packed in here tonight he mused.

When he'd finished filming he'd just had to get out of his hotel. And this seemed the perfect place with all these models wandering around.

He dived into the crowd of writhing bodies and looked around, seeing Gabi, sweaty, arms aloft as her little body wound sexily in front of the leering drunk who was pawing at her waist and she was giggling and removing his hands frequently.

He began to groove to the music, looking nonchalant as he headed over.

He danced up to a group next to her and accidentally on purpose elbowed her, turning to apologise.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's packed in h…"he began then feigned surprise "Fancy seeing you here!" he shouted over the music.

Gabi looked up at him, her eyes not focusing quite properly with her alcohol consumption.

"You…!" she began randomly "You just keep showing up don't'cha?" she asked a little slurrily.

"I'm just dancing, like you" he said and eyed her dance partner "Hey dude, I'm cutting in" he said and moved in front of Gabi, effectively cutting off the guy from her body.

She was still rolling her body in that sexy little dance of hers and he didn't know where to look. This sexy dancing woman was a far cry from the prim and proper girl he had faced the last week.

"You wanna head back to the hotel?" he yelled as he moved along to the music.

Gabi watched him and thought he was actually a great dancer as she danced in front of him.

She screwed up her face "Are you trying to chat me up, Mr. Bolton?" she asked, but she bit her lip so cutely after, he felt a little stirring in his groin.

"No!" he yelled back, annoyed. Could she not for once just be pleasant?

"You think I'm drunk!" she called with a laugh .

He looked at her with lifted brows, stopping his dancing as the other revellers bumped against him.

Gabi was damn near in his lap as the crowd folded in. She looked at him, lips pursed, eyes alight, body relaxed and twisting showing off those amazingly tempting curves of hers.

If he were a different person, in a different place, and she was just another party girl on the circuit, he would be kissing her right about now, enjoying that hot little body. But he wasn't a different person and Gabi would never let him get that close, that much he was sure of.

"Okay Teen Idol, let's go!" she smiled, grabbing his hand and moving them through the crowd in her drunken, swaying way as the crowd continued to push against them.

They made it onto the club floor, Gabi wondering if she had brought a jacket and remembering she hadn't.

She pulled him outside, limping a little as she made it through the crowd and out into the chilly air.

Troy stripped off his jacket as he followed her and watched as she giggled upon hitting the fresh air.

"Wooh! It's party time yeah!" she sang, and then rubbed her arms "Ooh chilly"

"Here" he said and she stopped, placing each arm into his jacket as he helped her on with it.

She began walking then staggered "Steady there" he said in his husky voice "I've called for a car" he said as he touched his hand to her back to steady her.

He saw the paparazzi in the distance, clicking away and he closed his eyes in regret. God he didn't need them here tonight. Gabi didn't deserve to be splashed all over the front page as one of his bed partners; she was too good for that.

The car pulled up and he helped her in, scooting in next to her and laying his head on the back of the seat in fear of what the press would print.

"Troy Bolton, my hero" she said from beside him and he turned, surprised, pleased she was still taking the mickey out of him, even when she was drunk.

"And you thought you'd grown out of your teeny bopper phase" he mused amicably.

Gabi's body lolled toward him as the driver took a corner and before he knew what was happening, she retched and puked right in his lap.

Troy looked down, hands aloft as the acrid smell hit him and Gabi remained lifeless as she bent over him, her curly hair brushing his thighs.

"Oh god" he sighed "I deserved that" he said to himself and rubbed her shoulders, trying to get her to come round but she just kind of lolled against his arm, semi- conscious.

"Hey man, is everything okay?" the driver asked "Did she puke on the seat?"

"You know what, dude, I think most of it is in my lap" he said drily.

"Man it reeks" he complained .

"Look, she had a little too much to drink, okay. Its just sick, it'll wash out" he said flatly and put an arm around Gabi as she wavered next to him.

At the hotel, he wrapped her into his arms and lifted her out of the car, quickly transferring her inside before anyone caught the state of them and he rushed up to their floor.

He let himself into his room, not wanting to risk taking Gabi back to her room if Gabriel was there because there was no way he could see her like this.

He didn't know where to go first so he laid her on his bed where she collapsed in a heap and he surveyed the damage, noting she had remained puke-free.

He stepped back, casting his eyes down his own body and kicking off his trousers and putting on a fresh t-shirt and dumping all of his used clothes into the hamper for laundry. What a night!

"Oh god…" came a groan and he dashed out, finding Gabi staggering for his bathroom and he dived out of the way as she put her head down the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach some more.

He crouched down and gently rubbed her shoulders, pulling her long hair away from the toilet and using his hand to restrain it in a bunch at her neck as her body convulsed with the projection of her vomit.

She rested her forehead on the back of her hand, the stabbing pain and bright lights making her dizzy and confused. And who was that holding her hair back and stroking her so tenderly she wondered? Had she wandered home with some weirdo?

She turned, meeting a pair of spectacular blue eyes and she inwardly groaned. Oh god, not him! Anyone but him.

He knelt down then and handed her a glass of water, using a bandana to tie her hair into a ponytail away from her face as she sipped. Why had he rescued her?

Oh god! She'd puked in his lap she realised as she wondered why he was only wearing boxer shorts. She would never live that one down.

"You know what, when you told me I made you feel sick, I thought you were only joking" he said gently, a genuine smile flickering at his lips.

And he was being so nice to her! Why? She wasn't sure she liked this nice Troy. She had kind of resigned herself to hating him for the duration of the shoot, confident that his portrayed image was the right one.

But he'd left the skinny blonde in the club to help her back to the hotel, had her puke in his lap and still he was taking care of her. He'd brought her back to his room instead of leaving her to fend for herself. Was this the real Troy Bolton she wondered?

"I am so sorry…" she began, mortified by what she had done.

"Now don't start that" he chided "I was just getting used to the hate and contempt, Miss Montez" he joked.

She looked at him and he took in her face. Her make up was melted down her cheeks leaving her with two black eyes, her hair was lank and messy, her eyes bloodshot from the tears of her spasms.

And yet she looked so fragile. Like he could just curl her into his strong arms and hold her there until she made him let go.

"You can call me Gabi, you know" she said softly and his heart beat double pace at her words.

A knock sounded on his door and he frowned, getting up from the bathroom floor and moving to answer it.

"Is she here?" Gabriel asked sharply as Troy opened the door in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Is who here?" he feigned innocence.

"My daughter of course" he said and Gabi appeared from the bathroom, limping, but sobered.

"Hi dad" she smiled weakly.

"What in the hell did he do to you?" he demanded, taking in Troy's scant attire and Gabi's melted make up.

"Nothing!" she said quickly "I…went out dancing with Leona and some drunk guy tried to dance with me and Troy rescued me" she lied, beseeching him to go along with the story.

His dark thick brows knitted together as he studied her "Yeah, that's all Mr Montez. She just got a little upset about it and came back here for a while to calm down."

"Why are you in your boxer shorts then?" he demanded "Gabi, get out here, now. I told you not to let him talk you into his bed, you never listen to me do you!" he chided and Gabi felt like she was sixteen all over again and been found making out. Chance would be a fine thing. She kind of wish they HAD been making out, at least she might deserve this ridiculous tirade.

"Dad, he didn't DO anything" Gabi repeated and turned to Troy as Gabriel took her arm and dragged her out "I am so sorry, Troy" she sighed .

"It's okay" he said quietly as he watched her go.

"I've been worried about you all night" Gabriel fumed as they walked away and Gabi cast a doe eyed look back at Troy as he threw his door shut gently.

"You knew I was out with Leona, I told you I would be late" she reminded him.

"It's 3am." He said and Gabi lifted her brows. It was? Wow.

"Oh okay, well I'm sorry but I am an adult now and I do have a life" she said next.

"Just not with that moron" he said and Gabi suddenly felt very defensive of Troy. He'd really helped her out tonight and she owed him a thank you and another apology.

"Okay, okay, I get it" she conceded and lay in her bed as they made it back to her room, praying the hotel would find her a room of her own after the Fashion show tomorrow night.

---


	8. Puke Girl

**Yoyo you do make me laugh with your comments!**

**Thank you everyone for posting- hard days are work are rewarded with your funny/touching reviews :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

Hung over, feeling like something the cat dragged in, Gabi rose the next morning and sat in the hotel restaurant with coffee.

Troy headed right for her with a big superior grin on his face and if she had, for one minute, thought he might actually be showing her a sensitive side, he managed to blow that thought right out of her head as soon as he sat down.

"Hi, puke girl" he said warmly, smugly.

She rolled her eyes "Oh ha-ha, very mature" she accused, hating the very fact he caught her looking her worst pretty much every day and yet he glided around looking like he had stepped straight from an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue 99% of the time.

"Well you went it some last night didn't you? Nice dance?" he checked, knowing full well she wouldn't remember a lot of the night before.

"You do know my dad hates you?" she asked back, ignoring his worrying question.

His mouth curled at the edges just so, his keen blue eyes studying her and she felt entirely tingly and annoyed at the same time.

"Well I have to work today unlike some party people" he said once more.

"Work? They're filming today?" she asked, shocked.

"Sure thing. See you on set I guess" he smiled and Gabi groaned.

"My lucky day" she mused quietly as she finished her coffee.

---

The set was empty apart from a few of the main players and the crew and Gabi realised they must be filming some 'intimate' scenes today.

Gabi set up office in the rear of the lot as usual, forgetting about trying to get paperwork done, instead she chatted with Harry until she got called on set by her father.

"Gabi can you run into town for some bits for me?" he asked and she smiled wanly

"Sure, no problem, what do you need?" she asked tiredly and she saw Troy at the side of the stage talking with the director, but his eyes were on her, too.

Her dad reeled of his list of items and she noted them down. He then shouted round and asked anyone else if they wanted anything, much to Gabi's annoyance. She spent most of her time ensuring his life was planned to the minute and he still treated her like a slave.

She had a whole queue of demands then and struggled with writing them all down.

"Can you do me a favour while you're out?" a familiar voice asked.

Gabi looked up into his blue eyes, waiting for the insult.

"Sure"

"Pick me up some condoms?" he said as he unashamedly took a bill from his wallet, leaning closer until his lips were next to her ear. Gabi tensed as her breathing quickened at his closeness and she quivered as she waited for his words.

"Extra large" he murmured, causing an involuntary shiver up her spine until the resentment kicked in.

She snatched the twenty from his hand as her cheeks stained red and she didn't meet his gaze as she turned on her heel and stormed off as Troy stood, arms folded, grinning hugely.

He'd forgotten what fun it was to make her angry.

---

Having dished out all of the requested items to everyone apart from Troy, Gabi headed into the back lot, having been told that Troy was 'resting in his trailer'.

He better be resting she mused. If she knocked on the door and he had a girl in there she would go crazy.

She stood, silently fuming, tired and hung-over, waiting for him to open the door.

He swung the door open and she stood at the bottom of the steps, her eyes popping out on stalks at his topless state.

Oh but he was magnificent, she thought as her eyes ate him up. Strong, built shoulders that were just breathtaking, leading down to some impressive pecs, his stomach defined by almost a six-pack but not quite but she liked that, she liked how the muscles rippled under his skin and he wasn't too solid, but my god, those arms. They were like something else. Muscled, defined, huge and her mouth almost watered at the sight of them, just the thought of those arms around her was making her heart flutter.

She tried to speak but found her voice had dried up so she swallowed, and desperately tried to rip her gaze away from his body but his belly button was hypnotising her.

He was leaning on the door frame now, arms folded, those tempting muscles of his bulging at the action and she knew he was milking this moment.

"Here" she said finally, sticking her hand out and passing him the packet.

"You wanna come in and help me try them out?" he checked, secretly delighted at her appraisal of him. Gabi Montez had a weakness and it just happened to be his body.

It bothered him a little that she didn't care much for his personality but not so much that he would turn down a night of undoubted passion with her.

She just blinked at him lazily "You do know I'm not drunk anymore, right?" she asked back and he grinned, again knocking her for six with the flash of his teeth and she wished he'd put a top on and put that smile away. He shouldn't be allowed out around unsuspecting females.

"Well, it was worth a try" he said with a twist of his mouth, then smiled behind her and she watched with absolute disbelief as a pretty brunette ran up his trailer steps past Gabi and in behind Troy. "If you'll excuse me" he said with a lift of his brows.

Gabi could feel her blood pressure hit bursting point. How dare he?! How dare the arrogant, selfish MORON embarrass her like that? He could at least PRETEND he wasn't a male slut.

She folded her arms and walked away and Troy frowned as she went, kind of regretting having invited Alexandra around for help with his lines. He'd only done it to make Gabi angry and piss her off and he had, but she also looked so damn disappointed in him. Like she had expected this of him and he'd just gone and proved her right.

---

Gabi walked away from Troy's trailer with his torso firmly imprinted in her mind and she shook her head a few times to rid it, just succeeding in making herself dizzy and not much else.

Her afternoon was spent trying not to fall asleep and Harry found her and they played card games with some of the crew as the sun went down.

"Oh yay I won!" Gabi called excitedly as she stood up and shook her butt as she danced.

There were several groans from around the table from her male counterparts.

"Guys!" Harry implored "Surely the rules of ratio would have it that one of us wins here!" he complained with a smile "We can't let a girl show us up" he said flatly.

"Aha, but it's SKILL, see" Gabi pointed out, her face glowing as she boasted "You can't learn Blackjack like me. I was taught by the expert" she shared.

Troy watched Gabi in the distance as he climbed down his trailer steps, helping Alexandra down by the hand.

She was all cute standing up with her fists on her hips and she appeared to be playing card games with the crew. He'd never have imagined that of her.

Alexandra looked at him and smiled "Thank you for this afternoon" she smiled gently and he nodded.

"You're welcome" he said and she left, leaving Troy to trek over to the catering corner in his jeans and converse shoes, wearing a warm jumper against the evening night air.

"Hey guys" he smiled at everyone and they all greeted him warmly.

"Troy, you've gotta sit down and have a game of Blackjack and beat this girl, she's showing us all up" Harry complained and Gabi beamed proudly.

"She was taught the game by George Clooney for crying out loud! We've got no hope" another guy called out.

"I'm sure she'd show me up too" he commented "But I'm about to go back in for the next round of filming" he sighed "I just wondered if Gabi had a moment?" he asked and all the men looked at her expectantly.

Gabi looked up "Sure" she shrugged and giggled as the guys jeered her and she wrapped the jacket around her tighter, Troy only realising then that it was his from last night.

"Did I get the wrong brand?" she asked innocently and he frowned, slowly clicking that she had meant the condoms. The ones that lay unopened in his bathroom in the trailer.

"Huh? Oh, no, err, thanks for doing that for me" he blushed and Gabi blinked three times. Surely he wasn't capable of blushing? Had he even used them she wondered suddenly?

"What's up?" she asked.

"Err, my agent called me and there's gonna be something in the paper tomorrow about last night" he hedged, his hands still stuffed in his pockets tensely. She'd never speak to him again after he told her this.

She stopped with a gasp "We were papped?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I kinda knew they were there when we left but we weren't doing anything interesting so I thought nothing of it." He said, his eyes dropping down and she stared in awe at his lashes.

"Troy, what is it?" she asked with concern, touching his arm.

"They got a picture from someone in the club of when we were dancing and apparently it looks quite…suggestive" he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face "I'm so sorry Gabi; I never should have spoken to you. Your dad's going to hate me even more when he sees this" he mused.

Gabi took a couple of breaths as she processed what he had told her. "Wait. How exactly was I dancing?" she checked with an alarming feeling.

He shrugged awkwardly "Kinda…twisting…" he coughed.

"Oh my god. Kinda sexy?" she panicked.

"Well, yeah it was sexy" he said quickly with a grin and then hid it as she lifted her gaze to him but she was hiding her own smile.

She let out a giggle "Montez daughter dances sexy for Troy 'Ego Trip' Bolton" she joked as she laughed and her nose scrunched up cutely as she snorted gently.

He couldn't believe she was taking this so well.

"Montez daughter lets hair down and lap dances for major movie star!" she said this time and he smiled at her, tilting his head as he watched her being adorable.

"I'm sorry" he said, feeling like that didn't come anywhere near enough an apology for what he may have caused for her. "You might have more paps following you whilst the filming goes on" he added.

"Troy, don't be sorry." She assured him "Thank you for telling me. I can get the hotel to deliver me the paper and we can giggle over it at breakfast" she said and he frowned, wondering if this was the same girl who looked like she'd wanted to kick him in the balls earlier. She was being unbelievably understanding about this and it shocked him.

"Okay, I gotta go. See you tomorrow" he said and walked off quickly, running the rest of the way to the set to make it for his next shoot, a smile creeping up to his face as he realised she had called him Troy instead of Ego Trip or Mr. Bolton.


	9. THE Troy Bolton

**Thanks to xxxZannessaluvxxx for mentioning you read all my stuff, sometimes I forget to appreciate my supporters who follow my work. And I have read your new story and it is awesome so please everyone, check it out!**

**Keep posting comments please! TY**

**CHAPTER 9**

Gabi chewed on her bacon and sausage breakfast as she read the headline.

'Bolton bangs Montez daughter' and smiled as she remembered her dad's reaction to the press this morning. He'd gone absolutely mental.

It really was quite funny. He'd banned her from seeing Troy which was hilarious considering she wasn't seeing him anyway and the article had made up all kinds of rubbish about the pair of them, although they had an accurate description of her irate father she mused.

Troy wandered into the breakfast room and ran a hand through his hair, messing his fringe. He saw Gabi right away and grabbed his cereal, heading over.

"Hey, I saw your dad" he said as he sat and Gabi winced.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Nobody deserves him before breakfast" she apologised.

Troy met her gaze "He told me about the headline" he added, seeing Gabi reading the article.

"Well, we know it's not true" she said gently.

"My mom will call me later I bet" he rolled his eyes.

"Mine too" she smiled "But I know what my mom will say" she laughed.

"What's that?" he asked interestedly and she blushed .

"Oh, nothing major" she lied, not wanting to repeat the fact her mom thought Troy was 'a beautiful young man' who needed a 'good woman' in his life.

"I know what mine will say. That I'm despicable and I should stop sleeping around" he mused.

Gabi felt a glimmer of sympathy for him. The way he said it, he wasn't actually sleeping around. Then she remembered the brunette going into his trailer and the fact he'd asked her to buy his condoms and she dropped her feelings for him quickly.

She chewed her lip as she ached to ask him if he did sleep around.

"Gabi, time to go" Gabriel said from behind them, bringing Troy's gaze up sharply.

Gabi sighed as she stared into his blue eyes and for the first time in this trip, she wanted to stay right where she was, even if that was with the most annoying guy she knew.

She blinked "See you on set" she said and got up to go off with her dad.

---

Troy poked his head out of the back of the set and casually walked across the yard to get to his trailer. He'd just finished an awkward scene with the female lead and she'd propositioned him which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He was just glad they had the sex scenes mostly wrapped up.

He saw Gabi hopping across the yard, seemingly playing hopscotch from a haphazard grid she had marked out.

"Hey, puke girl" he called and she turned, giving him her annoyed look "Wanna help me run lines?" he asked.

Gabi came over, flushed, and bright eyed, her hair loose around her shoulders and her trousers rolled up to her knees.

"Don't tell me, you can't read?" she asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and curled his lips at her "You look bored as hell and I'm struggling with this scene" he explained.

She pursed her lips, considering him. She decided his blue eyes were honest enough.

"It's not a kissing scene is it?" she checked.

"No, it's not a kissing scene" he smiled, squinting at her "God knows I've had enough of those the last few days" he sighed and Gabi followed him into his trailer nervously, seeing it was actually really spacious and nice.

"Wow, this is nice!" she cooed as she came in and just walked round excitedly.

He frowned, hands on his hips where his jeans threatened to slip down.

"I have to say, I thought you were a pampered princess before I met you. I can't believe you've never been inside a trailer before" he mused.

She turned "I have. Just not THE Troy Bolton's" she said with wide eyes, teasing him.

"Ha-ha" he said drily.

"So what's it like? Kissing Jordan Finch?" she asked subtly as she sat on the sofa and he handed her his script.

He sighed. As a rule he didn't talk about work to anyone. Not even girlfriends. All it took was them to let slip and he could come across very badly. But Gabi was a child of the business. And strangely, although they hated each other, he trusted her.

"It's a trial" he admitted.

"Really?" she said, shocked "Kissing a beautiful woman all day? It's like a parody of your life" she smiled.

"It's not, believe me. I haven't kissed a beautiful woman in a real long time" he shared as he span and sat next to her.

"Oh. An ugly one?" she checked and he giggled. She'd never seen a guy giggle before and it was adorable.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not the lothario people make me out to be" he said quietly, not sure why he wanted her to know that. His lashes flicked down and she realised he was nervous about opening up to her.

"Well if we're sharing deep secrets here, then you should know I'm not a complete monster like my dad is. And I'm not pampered" she added gently.

He smiled at her with his crinkle eyed smile and she felt herself smiling back.

"Now that we have that out of the way, shall we run through my lines?" he asked and she laughed .

"Yeah, okay so who am I?"

"You're Lara, of course. I'm Jake. We just…spent the night having fantastic sex…" he explained "And now we're having an argument because I find out about Simon" he said.

"What's it like, filming sex scenes?" she asked again and he cocked his head with a little sigh.

"Well, with Jordan it's hard because she makes the most of it; if you know what I mean" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! Did she…touch your…" her eyes went wide.

"Pretty much grabbed my crotch and told me she'd have me in her trailer later" he mused.

"Oh my god!" Gabi said again, giggling.

"I didn't, though" he said quickly.

"Of course not. Okay so these bits in italics…"

"They're off camera instructions so just ignore them. Just read the lines"

"Okay" she said getting up and he stood opposite her.

"I can't believe you did that to me" he said gently, snapping into character so quickly, Gabi was shocked.

"Did what?" she asked blandly.

"Cheated on me!" he said more emphatically, his blue eyes drilling into hers "All I ever was to you was quick shag!" he shouted, angry now.

"Well you do have a great body" she giggled at the script "And I doubt you got into bed with me for my amazing mind" she was getting into this, jutting her hip out, planting a hand on the fleshy round.

"Actually I did, but that doesn't mean much now does it? I'm just a body to you" he sighed, raking a hand through his hair then came closer "I think I'm falling in love with you, Lara" he said huskily.

Gabi didn't care that she weren't Lara, if he'd have said those words to her, just like that, she'd have a hard time letting him down.

The script in her hand went forgotten as she tilted her face; his lips looking so soft and inviting as she leaned in and his eyes fixed upon her own lips, trailing from her eyes to her mouth as they came closer together.

"Oh my god! What am I doing? What AM I doing?" she asked herself, pulling back as she lost herself in her stream of consciousness as Troy stood back with an amused smile playing at his lips.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" he interjected.

"It's you!" she accused suddenly, turning from her pacing of his trailer "It's your fault, stood there all….all…sexy looking!" she burst out. Why couldn't he just be obnoxious? Or ugly? Or both? she wondered to herself and Troy had to stop her gently as she continued pacing frantically.

"You didn't expect me not to kiss you, right?" he checked with a squint, his tummy going into freefall at her admission she thought he was sexy.

"Don't even think about it!" she warned, not sure if she was more scared if he did kiss her or if he didn't.

"Why not?" he asked "You are" he accused as he leaned in and she felt his breath across her face as his eyes seemed to hypnotise her.

Her eyes squinted in a frown, her lips parted ready to argue, Gabi took a breath and was shocked when Troy leaned forward the few inches between them and planted his lips on hers and she tensed up at the contact.

She pushed against his chest in an effort to stop him but that wasn't helping her because her fingertips betrayed her and zinged with pleasure at making contact with his impressively muscled chest.

As soon as his lips had touched hers; she had felt the aftershock rumble around her body and hit every corner. Every dead nerve, every ignored desire, it all woke up in an alarming symphony, leaving her buzzing it its wake.

It was all she could do to keep fighting him and kissing him back in equal measures. Just as her fingers curled into submission from their firm pressure against him, a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Gabi!" Gabriel called from the other side.

Troy dropped her like a hot potato and threw himself backwards onto his sofa, earning a disbelieving look from Gabi. What in the heck was that all about?

She touched her swollen lips and checked her attire before heading to answer the door, casting a look back at Troy. She couldn't think of one single thing to say to him that wasn't an insult. How dare he kiss her like that and then drop her as though she were trash!

"Hi dad" she said as she opened the trailer door.

Troy watched as she left wordlessly and closed his eyes in regret. Why had he done that? Why had he kissed her and let his body experience that tiny flash of heaven? And he had panicked when the knock came on the door, not knowing what to do. But she had stood there, hurt and bewildered at his abandonment.

He rubbed his forehead. He still hadn't learned his lines either. He had to get to it and quickly or he'd be in trouble with the director.

--

"I thought I told you not to see that Bolton moron?" Gabe said as Gabi followed him into the hotel. Thank god she had her own room now so she could escape him.

"I was running lines with him, dad. That's not 'seeing him' in my book" she argued.

"It's spending time with him!" he raged.

"Not on a date" she called "Besides which, even if I was on a date, which I wasn't, it's up to me to make my own choices"

"He'll treat you like dirt, Gabi" he warned and Gabi knew that much was right from the way he had released her so quickly on them being nearly caught kissing.

Any guy, who was worth her affections, would not act like she was the embarrassment of his life.

"Do you not think I'm sensible enough to know that?" she asked back.

"Oh my god, he already did, didn't he?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes "Jeez dad, you go on set with him every day." She said exasperatedly.

"I know. And he seems like a nice boy, don't get me wrong, but those headlines just make me dislike him intensely" he admitted.

"Not that I'm defending him, because I'm not, but the headline was wrong about us, and is it not possible the others are too?" she suggested.

She was angry at Troy, really angry, and she'd have it out with him tomorrow, but suddenly things didn't seem so black and white, and she wondered if he really had bedded that brunette in his trailer or if they had just read lines like she had with him and maybe, just maybe, if he went out for a night with a model then it was just a night out and not him 'sleeping around' as he'd hinted that he didn't do that.

Nonetheless, she wouldn't make the mistake of kissing him again. And her little game was definitely over. She didn't want anything more to do with Troy Bolton.


	10. FUN

**Here's a little baby chapter sorry it's a short one!**

**Thanks for the comments hope you like this one...**

**Thanks **

**CHAPTER 10**

The sky was a beautiful blue as Gabi went for her early morning walk, pleased that she hadn't bumped into Troy like she had that first day she'd come out for a walk and the paparazzi weren't camped outside the hotel yet which she was thankful of considering her casual attire.

She sat down to breakfast with a mound of pastries and tucked in with gusto, trying not to get too many flakes down her but finding them on her lap every time she looked down.

She felt a little disappointed that Troy hadn't appeared at breakfast but she reminded herself she were angry at him and she was only disappointed because she hadn't vented that anger yet.

He wasn't in the foyer either when she met Harry and she looked at him in confusion

"Is he late?" she checked.

"No, he's out in the car" Harry smiled and they went out together.

"Good morning, Little Miss Montez" Troy said as Gabi got into the car and she sighed.

"And I thought I'd missed having to look at your ugly face" she barbed.

"Now, now, we all know I'm not ugly" he smiled winsomely.

She turned in disbelief at his audacity "You are such and egotistical moron!" she fumed.

"You didn't have coffee yet, did you?" he asked calmly like he was speaking to a particularly stupid person and Gabi just about boiled at his tone.

"Don't speak to me, Ego Trip!" she warned, folding her arms across her chest.

Troy watched her with a big grin, but he was nervous as hell. He'd completely fucked up that kiss and he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing her he was sorry. He was pretty sure she had enjoyed it as much as he had although he knew she'd been angry when he'd dropped her like that.

Damn but he'd been so caught up in that kiss that he'd forgotten the world around him still span and that he had a movie to finish. But there was no way on god's earth he was going to tell her that.

"Back to Ego Trip huh? You must be really pissed…" he mused.

"Pissed? Pissed?!" she shouted irately, laughing at his apparent joke "Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it!" she said as they pulled up outside the set and she opened her door and quickly exited. "You are unbelievable!" she raged as she slammed the car door shut.

"Hey, what did I do?" he asked, palms outstretched beseechingly as he came around the car to her and Gabi stared at him and then moved to storm into the warehouse.

"I was just standing there reading my lines" he muttered to himself.

"I'll tell you what you did!" Gabi said hotly, storming back toward him and taking him by surprise.

"Whoa!" he held his hand up in surrender. He didn't know how someone so small could have so much anger but she was really packing it to him today.

"You..!" she jabbed her finger into his rock hard chest but he merely looked down at her with a small smile "You made me kiss you!" she hurled and a smile fought at his lips before he burst into laughter, sending her contempt to stratospheric levels.

"I didn't MAKE you do anything" he lifted his thick eyebrows daring her to contradict him. She'd wanted that kiss as much as he had; only she was in denial about it for some unknown reason.

She huffed twice then stormed off again, much to his amusement. When he finally got Gabi into bed, he was going to enjoy it a hell of a lot, he could tell.

----

"Are you gonna puke on me again if I sit here?" he asked as Gabi ate her macaroni cheese and basked in the afternoon sun, hiding behind her shades.

"There's a strong chance" she quipped.

"Possible or very likely?" he checked, still hovering and she noted that he really was unsure about joining her. It didn't seem to have bothered him before.

"It's not like you to care" she said more gently, pursing her lips and Troy knew her anger was ebbing.

"I care" he said and sat down, studying her "But you don't believe me anyways so…" he bit into his giant sausage sandwich and Gabi's mouth watered. Why hadn't she got one of those? He seemed to notice because he held it out across the table with his brows lifted and spoke with his mouth full.

"Wanna bite?" he asked and she looked sheepish. "Go on" he smiled around his mouthful and she felt her insides curl. Why was he being so damn nice? He was easy to hate when he was obnoxious. Not so much when he was like this. But she didn't know which guy was really him, or which she preferred.

Being close to him was extremely dangerous. She'd lost all her control in his arms. The careful barrier she had built around herself was slowly wearing down and his kiss had almost blown it to smithereens.

She leaned forward to take a bite and flicked her eyes up at his, doubting his sincerity and she went to bite into the sandwich but he pulled it away, making her blush, her brown eyes hurt, not annoyed like he'd hoped and he felt like a shitbag for doing that.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he said softly, passing her the sandwich "Have as much as you like." He offered and she almost turned him down but she took it and had a bite, then another, than handed it back to him wordlessly.

He grinned at her like a little boy and Gabi tilted her head to revel in it.

"You got…" he pointed at her face "You got sauce, right there…" he pointed at his own cheek and she wiped at her face self-consciously

"Here…" he smiled and he leant over to wipe off the sauce with a napkin and Gabi had never felt so ashamed in her life but his soft smile told her she didn't need to be.

"Thank you" she said.

"Oh, you're speaking to me, then? I wasn't sure" he said with humour.

She licked her teeth "I don't have much choice" she said, but her heart wasn't in it.

"You know, we need to go out and have some fun tonight" he said, sitting up from his slouched position.

She laughed shortly "Oh, no we don't"

"We do" he argued.

"We don't"

"We so do. Not to get drunk, I don't need any more puking down my crown jewels thank you. But just- out." He said.

"Troy, I can think of a million reasons why I wouldn't go out with you but the major one is my father and how much fun do you think we would actually have?" she asked.

"A million reasons huh?" he said instead "Give me one, apart from your dad"

She thought quickly. Oh damn, come on witty brain don't let me down now. "I don't like you" she said and he chuckled. He actually laughed at her!

"Okay" he sobered as her face set in stone "That's a great reason. But you might get to like me, so that doesn't count"

"What!?" she cried "Fine. You're ugly" she fired out and he lifted a brow.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, it's just a night out" he shrugged "Lets face it, we're the only two people here under 30" he smiled that winning smile and Gabi looked to him, though hidden behind her sunglasses.

"Are you chicken?" he squinted at her, knowing it would rile her up.

She couldn't let him get the better of her; there was just something inside her that had to prove a point.

"Are you willing to face the wrath of my father?" she asked back.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"And the press?" she asked again.

"I do every day" he sighed, wondering if she was actually agreeing to go out with him.

"Fine. I'll go out tonight" She agreed and his eyebrows shot into his fringe.

"Alright!" he grinned.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I…err…I haven't decided yet. But you will not regret this, we are gonna have F-U-N" he beamed.


	11. Speak of the Devil

**CHAPTER 11**

Gabi wasn't sure what her idea of F-U-N was seeing as it had been a long time since she'd had fun and it was a foreign concept to her now, but she was pretty sure it didn't involve sitting in her hotel room, dressed in her nicest clothes, waiting for a man who was already well over half an hour late.

Her gut had told her not to trust Troy Bolton while her heart had glossed over it and now she knew which one was winning out.

He had assured her he had the night off, no matter what and that if anything should happen to change, then he would call her or text her and she felt like they were going on a date even though she had told him a hundred times it was just a friendly thing.

She lay back on her bed and sighed, throwing her arms above her head. Who said she couldn't go out anyway? She knew most of the crew would be in town, she wouldn't have to go far without bumping into one of them.

She sat up, checking her outfit of leggings and long line sparkly striped vest and killer heels, grabbed her clutch and Troy's jacket to wear over her top with the sleeves rolled up and she strutted from her room with her head held high.

---

Troy came round from his doze with sudden start and felt an overbearing sense of doom.

He quickly sat up and looked at the clock. Oh shit! It was gone ten already! He'd set his alarm for seven o'clock, what in the fuck had gone wrong?

He'd only laid down for a little nap after his ball-breaking day on set. He'd been so worried about going out looking like crap and he didn't want to fall asleep at dinner, so he'd taken a quick half hour nap to recharge his batteries.

Gabi was going to kill him. Correction, Gabi was never going to speak to him again.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face which was rough with the day's stubble and he sighed.

He'd had it all planned out. He was going to show her a night she wouldn't forget and change her opinion of him once and for all and if he was lucky, she would get drunk again and allow him a goodnight kiss.

He was going to shower and shave and…fuck!

He got up, threw himself in shower, shoved on his dark jeans and a white t-shirt and was about to grab a jacket and head out when he remembered he had to sort his hair out so he went back and did that then pulled on his leather jacket and ran down the corridor to her room.

Needless to say, there was no answer. He sighed. She would have told him where to go if she was in there which meant she must be in town somewhere maybe getting take out or going for one of her walks.

He headed out of the hotel, praying he could still salvage this night, even if it did put paid to any ideas he'd had about getting her into his bed.

--

Troy headed straight to the bar he had met Gabi at on Friday night and hoped she would be in there.

He headed over to the dance floor and scanned the crowd for her small body but she wasn't there and she wasn't at the bar. Damn. He moved his way back through the crowd and outside again, wondering where in the hell she could be.

He knew where most of the crew would be and he headed for the little tavern which was dimly lit and full of boisterous men and he would never have pictured Gabi in there in a million years but there she sat on a stool at the bar, giggling away with one of the camera guys and Harry, dressed in the most amazingly sexy outfit which showed off not only her shapely legs, but her toned arms and she had on this sparkly vest that hinted at the treasures underneath as it clung to her boobs and hips.

"And then he goes…" Gabi laughed as she made a face of her impression of Troy when he was mooching about on set like he was god's gift and Harry started frowning at her and shaking his head.

"What? Not quite right? How about this?" she asked, lifting her arm in a muscle-man pose and he just covered his face as she felt the hairs on her neck stand up and she turned to find Troy beside her, arms folded and an eyebrow quirked.

"Anyone I know?" he asked gently and Gabi almost felt bad, but the whisky had lathered her a little so she just ended up giggling at him instead.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" she mused with wide eyes as she rolled them.

She smiled at Harry and he smiled back. "Hey Troy" he greeted and Troy said Hi to him and Andy and stared at Gabi.

"Err, I'm gonna go to the jukebox, you coming?" Harry said to Andy and Gabi lifted her arm, drink as well.

"Ooh me!" she said and went to move but found Troy was still beside her blocking her exit "Are you still there?" she asked confusedly, thinking he might have been a figment of her mind and annoyed that he wasn't.

He sat on the stool that was vacated by Harry opposite her. "I came to find you to apologise" he said, having to shout above the loud music, but intending his voice to be soft with his genuine remorse.

"Apologise for what? What's your name again?" she asked blankly and stared at him with her big brown eyes.

Ouch. He deserved that. Troy sighed as put his hand up to the barman to be served. "What are you having?" he asked as he watched her sip whisky on the rocks.

"I don't take drinks from strangers" she said politely and got up, moving across to the dance floor with liquid motion, so unlike her normally rod-like posture, he was surprised at the change in her from a few drinks. And boy, did she drink he mused.

He cancelled his order and headed over after her, worried about the predatory looks from the rather bulky-looking clientele in the bar.

She was winding away again in that mesmerizing way as he came up in front of her awkwardly. He'd never been awkward in his life, what was with him tonight?

"At least let me try and apologise" he said again.

"You gonna dance bozo? If not get outta my way!" she said as she began to move more freely to the music and he sighed, having to dance to keep up with her as she span precariously across the bar, receiving one hell of a lot of interested looks. She was in the minority in here and her revealing outfit wasn't helping matters and Troy felt a little dig in his tummy. She looked beyond gorgeous, but the girl he'd met in Ugg boots; make up free and sleepy from flight, she was the one that made him ache in places he shouldn't. The stunning temptress in front of him was just a bonus.

Gabi danced to the music, letting the beat fill her and take her away from her mind full of doubts and confusion. Troy was dancing in front of her and out of nowhere, his arms went around her waist as she lifted her hands to the heavens and his eyes bore into hers hotly as he flicked his gaze across her upper body. He leaned into her ear and she was too drunk to care that he was touching her.

"You should stop doing that, you're making a lot of men hot in here" he murmured as his lips brushed her ear and she shivered and tingled against her will.

She gasped and looked at him, his blue eyes so dark, so…dangerous. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust from the look he had and her skin was burning up at the mere thought of being wound tightly in his arms in an entirely different place.

Her self-preservation kicked in and she pushed at his chest, his muscled arms so tempting around her; she was fighting herself as much as him.

"My life objective is not to turn you on, Ego Trip!" she spat and she stomped on his foot when he didn't let up, forcing him to release her and watch as she stormed away.

It might not be her objective, but she'd achieved it he mused as he watched her go and felt his arousal burgeon against his jeans.

"Oh no you don't" he said silkily as she almost toppled over in her haste to reach the bar.

"Why are you still here? I thought I made it clear that you're not welcome?" she asked as his arms went around her ribs from behind and she braced them with her hands in spite of her words.

"You still haven't let me apologise" he reminded her.

She took a breath and waited for her head to stop spinning before she turned, jutting her chin upwards to meet his gaze.

"Fine" she wobbled and he placed his hand gently against her waist to steady her and she frowned but leaned against it for support and he ran his hand further around her back gently. "Go ahead. Let's see what pathetic, moronic, ridiculous excuse you can come up with"

He lifted his brows "You can't be that drunk if you can say all those long words" he observed; then she flicked her lashes up to give him the death stare. It was becoming a famous Gabi Montez look and he was beginning to like it.

"Okay, look" he juggled her weight in his arm and resisted temptation to wrap his other arm around her and kiss her silly.

"I fell asleep" he said honestly and dropped his eyes to hers shyly, the blue depths showing his fear.

"Is that it?" she checked coldly "You fell asleep?"

"My alarm didn't go off okay? I didn't want to look like a bag of crap so I had a little snooze and it all went wrong. I'm sorry" he explained.

"That's great" she said "No really. You fell asleep because you didn't want to look like crap, instead you just prove yourself to be the self-involved moron I presumed you to be" she said as she removed his arm.

"Hey! I had a GREAT night planned!" he argued as she continued toward the door, grabbing her jacket and he followed.

She laughed "Oh really? Doing what?" she wondered aloud over her shoulder, even though she was dying to know on the inside.

"Let me take you back to the hotel, I'll tell you all about it" he offered and Gabi looked at him, accepting his lift and getting into the car he had hired from god knows where.

"Did you hire this?" she asked as she slipped into the passenger seat and he helped her in with a gentlemanly hand, closing the door on her and getting into the driver's side.

"I did" he confirmed.

"For our night of F-U-N?" she poked fun at him.

He squinted at her briefly "I had it all planned out. Burgers at the Mountain View Café over in Denver and the Av's were playing right next door so we could have taken in a game…" he sighed as he saw her loll against the chair, thinking she was asleep.

"Dressed like this?" she said tiredly and he smiled into the darkness of the car.

He shrugged "Every guy there would have wanted to be me" he said.

"Huh" she grunted and he realized she thought he was being big-headed again.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl in the room" he added and she opened one eye at him.

"A room full of hockey players? Not exactly difficult."

"Any room" he said then and Gabi really thought she must be dreaming so she pinched herself.

"Ouch"

"Are you okay?"

"I pinched myself" she muttered.

He smiled confusedly.

"I coulda been a puck bunny" she sighed wistfully and he stopped the car in the car park and came around to help her out.

"Don't touch me, Bolton" she warned as she struggled from the car, thinking he looked dangerously sexy in his leather jacket and jeans combination.

He held his hands up "Sure thing, lush"

She squinted at him, her face changing as she spotted paparazzi descend on them quickly and she covered her face with her arms against the flashes that hurt her eyes.

Troy calmly helped her from the car and locked it as his arm went around her back and he took her hand with his other to steady her as they walked into the hotel surrounded by jostling photographers.

"Come on, dude!" he said to the guy blocking the door "Let her through"

They shouted questions at him while he got her inside and he shut them out, seeing Gabi's shock and fear as she shivered in the hotel reception.

He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her, waiting until they were in the lift to tug her against him to keep her warm and she didn't complain.

Gabi huddled in Troy's loose arms in the lift and felt her breath catch at being so close to him, being able to smell his aftershave mixed in with his shampoo, feeling the heat emanating from his body.

"Almost there, princess" he said softly, not being able to resist stroking her long curls as she huddled against him and for these short moments he became her protector.

"Up we go" he said as he lifted her into his arms easily and she wrapped her fingers around his neck without words, letting him carry her to his room where he let her down gently to the floor and she stood on her wobbly legs, making an attempt toward the sofa in his suite but she twisted her weak ankle in her heels and collapsed onto her knees, only then bursting into tears, knelt on his carpet.

Troy had just shut the door and he rushed over, not sure what to do. God but she hated him and he was trying to apologise and now she'd been spooked by the paps.

He came around her with his hand trailing over her shoulders as he knelt carefully beside her, not expecting what she did next as she launched herself against his body and he shifted so he was knelt up in front of her, taking her weight into him, holding her for all it was worth as she bawled into his t-shirt.

He began to stroke her hair carefully, worried that if he made the wrong move, he'd miss this chance to show her what kind of guy he could be. He was so afraid of letting her in and having her rebuff him it made his heart beat painfully in his chest. But he'd never know for sure unless he gave her that opportunity and he just HAD to get her to forgive him for letting her down so he could have another chance to show her.

"Shh, it's okay" he murmured. "Troy Boy's got you now" he joked and he heard her hiccup as she laughed mid-sob.

He curled his fingers into her spirals, getting them caught up in the beauty of her hair.

She sniffled and looked up at him with huge, sad eyes and he felt his gut tug instinctively at her vulnerable look.

Oh god he ached to kiss her so much with her looking at him like that and her lips pouted just so, her eyes begging him to prove that he was for real and not some crazy dream she was having.

He sighed gently as he realized kissing her while she was intoxicated was the worst thing he could do. She could too easily use that against him tomorrow and he didn't want to ruin this tentative trust they had going.

Gabi felt his breath fan against her wet face and eyed his lips as she imagined them kissing her again, his arms all bunched around her, his fingers playing through her hair. She'd never felt as alive as she did right now in his arms and it scared the living bejeesus out of her. Why him? Why now?

"I should get you home" he said softly.

"Oh. Okay" she said and watched him get up; kind of sad he hadn't kissed her again.

He held out one of his hands and she got up, noticing the black stain she'd left on his pristine top "Sorry about your top" she said.

"Sorry about those animals" he returned, knowing it was ultimately because of him that she was upset. Once for letting her down and twice for the photographers.

They left his room and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked along beside her, Gabi curling into his side as someone came past them in the corridor and he smiled in surprise, a butterfly going through his tummy as he wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Okay I'm home" she said as she swiped her door card and he held the door for her. "Thanks for the fun night out" she smirked.

"Thank you for not puking" he smiled "Good night Gabi" he said and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, his eyes imploring her not to tempt him further.

"G'nite Troy Boy" she said and shut the door gently as he turned to go.


	12. The Love of a Good Woman

Thank you so much for your last reviews  they made me very happy!

Don't worry Karen, I knew you hadn't given up on me and I was trying not to post too fast cos I always wait for your review before I post next but I guessed you might be away so sorry if you had load to catch up on!

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, there's my favourite drunk" Troy said as Gabi came into the foyer to meet Harry for the car to work.

"There's the Ego Trip" she said drily and Troy frowned. Were they back to that?

"My lady" he said as he held open her door and Harry secretly smiled at the pair of them.

"Oh, you wish" she retorted.

"Seriously, just so I know, do you get out of the wrong side of bed every day or is it a special treat you keep just for me?" he wondered.

"If you had to get up every day and be faced with a…a…well faced with you, you'd be grumpy too" she argued.

"Honey, I am faced with me every day and believe me, I got no reason not to smile" he quipped smoothly.

She turned and squinted at him "Are you really that egotistical?" she asked directly.

He smiled slowly at her, his eyes warming as he studied her face "Not with you around to keep me level-headed"

"Your ego is suffocating me"

"Are you sure it's not my animal magnetism?" he lifted his brow.

How did he do it? How did he manage to be blatantly arrogant and still look sexy as hell doing it?

"Pfft" she giggled.

"Hey! I took you out last night, you didn't think I was abhorrent then" he argued.

"Err, you stood me up" she pointed out.

"I made it eventually. And I didn't even get a goodnight kiss" he complained.

"I kissed your cheek! Not that you deserved it" she added.

"That was hardly a kiss now was it?" he baited her.

"You want a kiss?" she asked and he looked taken aback "Fine!" she huffed and she turned to him in the back seat of the car and placed a hand against his smooth jaw , laying her lips against his and not waiting for him to respond before she moved them, enticing him into a kiss as he responded slowly, savouring her taste and the softness of her lips as he kissed her back, taking the back of her head gently in his strong hand and turning to get better access to her mouth.

Just as he snaked his tongue across her lower lip, she pulled away and straightened her clothes before folding her arms and staring straight ahead as if nothing had happened.

Troy sat, mouth opened wide, his jeans straining, brows lifted in shock at her sudden move and a slow smile curled across his lips.

"Good morning to you, too" he said in a husky voice that reached parts of her she didn't want it to.

"Shut up" she warned.

"Well at least we know it's not coffee you need first thing" he chuckled, stretching an arm subtly across the seat behind her.

"Don't even think about it!" she snapped again and he dropped his arm as he twisted his mouth. Oh he was going to have fun reeling her in he mused.

---

Gabi spent most of her morning on her cell phone arranging promo shots and contract details for Gabriel, working studiously from her new 'office' which consisted of a small desk at the back of the warehouse.

It would seem her father was keen to keep her as far away from Troy as possible and who was she to argue?

She sighed as she scribbled in her filofax and she was distracted by the voices coming from the set where they were filming.

She could hear Troy and Jordan blocking through the scene they had rehearsed in his trailer and it just brought back memories of their first kiss. And their second one. And how she kind of wanted to do it again.

She wasn't quite sure when she had started wanting to kiss him, if she was really honest with herself, it may have been since she shuffled into his room butt-first and turned and found him behind her, but she was still denying that and pretending this was a new thing.

He shouldn't have hugged her last night and been all cute and gentlemanly. It was confusing her hormones.

She knew where she was when he was being arrogant and annoying. Well she did when she didn't find him adorably funny doing it.

And since when did she find him adorable anything let alone funny? It just didn't seem right. He'd let her down last night and he'd surprised her by not kissing her while she was drunk, wondering if that's why he had held off. Was it possible Troy didn't want her to regret kissing him? He sure had succeeded as she remembered with a blush how she had laid her lips on his in the car and he'd turned her intended lip-smack into something entirely more…delicious.

She felt a stirring re-appear between her thighs and willed it away as her cell phone buzzed again and she reached for it, frowning as a hand appeared and grabbed it before she could.

"Hello Miss. Montez' phone" he answered her call and she jumped up with her mouth wide in shock as he ignored her and carried on talking "I'm afraid she's not available to talk right now, I can take a message?" he said formally and Gabi bit back a giggle at his 'office-voice' "Mrs Montez?" he said with lifted brows and Gabi's face fell, motioning for him to give her the phone but he kept it just out of her reach.

"Yes, I'm Troy. Mm-mm that's right Troy Bolton." He was talking to her mom and she planted her hand on her face.

"Really? Why thank you." He blushed as his animated eyes met hers and she knew her mom had just complimented him. She also knew what was coming next and she furiously tried to grab her phone but she failed.

"The love of a good woman huh?" he said conversationally and Gabi about died of shame. She would kill her mom. "Do you happen to know any good women?" he asked and Gabi sat back down, slouching in her chair.

"Oh of course, Gabi is an amazing woman. But you see women like her deserve a lot more than I can offer" he shared and Gabi looked up to him as he carried on talking. "You think so? I'm not sure" his blue eyes met hers in a steady gaze as he pressed his lips together "Okay I'll ask her. Mm-mm, I promise. Okay, nice to meet you Mrs Montez. Oh, Maria, such a beautiful name. Goodbye now"

Troy smiled as he shut her phone and then proceeded to turn it off, shoving it in his jeans pocket along with his hands.

"Give me that back" she said.

"I don't think so" he smiled as he took in her outfit of black trousers and white fitted shirt with a tight grey waistcoat that nipped in her waist "You need a break and you won't have one unless I make you" he said knowingly.

How did he know that she wondered? What was with him and all this insightful, caring thing lately?

"I don't have time for lunch" she said softly.

"Oh, but you normally have so much fun insulting me while we eat" he mock complained and she had to smile. Really smile.

She flicked her warm eyes up to meet his startling blue ones "Don't you have any friends?" she asked lightly.

"Nope. I am an arrogant, egotistical moron, don't you know anything?" he quipped, using her insults to him.

She sighed "What does that make me then?" she wondered.

"Glutton for punishment?" he guessed "Or unable to resist my charms?" he hoped.

"You do know that taking me to the lunch cart is not going to make up for falling asleep on me?" she asked.

"Ah! Now there's an opening I can't pass up" he smiled as he turned, looking over his shoulder to see if she would follow, which she did, begrudgingly. "Why Gabi, is it possible you'd like a rematch for our FUN night out?" he asked.

She pursed her lips "You do know my dad hates you" she said to avoid answering directly because once she said yes there was no going back. And he didn't need to know that she liked him. Not yet at least.

"I know" he shrugged.

"And I hate you" she added so that he would look down at her which he did with a smile playing at his lips.

"Sure you do" he said good naturedly.

"Well I was kind of upset I didn't get to see the Av's play" she said gently as they sat with their food at their usual table.

"Well what a co-incidence!" he said, mock surprised "I just happen to have a hire car Friday night and the Av's are playing Dallas"

"Wow, that is real lucky for you huh?" she mused as she tucked into her pasta.

"You think you might like to keep me company?" he asked tentatively with a lifted brow.

"I think I might be able to do that. My diary seems to be free" she said back and he grinned.

"You make me laugh, Gabriella Montez." He said warmly.

"You make me puke, Troy Bolton" she smiled sweetly back. "What did my mom say?" she asked interestedly.

"She said that I should ask you out on a date" he repeated and she choked on her mouthful.

"Oh jeez" she cringed.

"She cares about you. She knows you work too much" he added.

"Please tell me she didn't call you beautiful?" she hedged with fear.

He chuckled "She did"

"Ohh god!" she groaned.

"Hey, relax, it's fine. She's sweet." He shrugged, loving seeing Gabi all awkward. He wasn't going to share that she'd also given him her number so he could call her if he needed help planning the date.

She sighed "She's something alright" she muttered and smiled in spite herself and ate the rest of her food.

---


	13. Shoulder to cry on

Please keep posting your favourites lines and parts! I love reading them because they differ from person to person and sometimes surprise me!

You must also check out this story if you have free time:

.net/s/5002686/1/

**CHAPTER 13**

"Gabriella Montez!" Gabriel fumed as he came out from his trailer as Gabi arrived on set the next morning

"Yes dad?" she asked politely

"I thought I told you not to see that boy again?!" he stormed, shoving the paper in her hand which contained a large picture of them huddling together in the parking lot, and a smaller grainy CCTV picture of him carrying her into his room.

Oh holy fuck. Where had that come from?

"It's not what it looks like" she said quickly, not embarrassed.

"Oh I know what it looks like and if that whipper-snapper comes near me I'm gonna get my shotgun out and shoot him the ass with it!!" he roared.

"Oh for god's sake!" she snapped and he looked taken aback "Nothing happened okay? And you know what, its none of your business if it did!" she shot out.

"He's going to hurt you, Gabi, don't you care about that?"

"Don't you care about how I feel, dad? Because not once did you ask if I am okay or how I feel about him!" she argued.

"You!" he roared and Gabi turned as she saw Troy head out toward his trailer, Gabriel in hot pursuit of him.

"Yes sir?" he asked blankly.

"You took my daughter to bed and you let these filth rags print it all over the front page!" he raged and snatched the paper from Gabi who had run after him, throwing it at Troy who caught it and his face went pale and serious as he read it.

His blue eyes lifted, but to meet Gabi's.

"Don't look at her!" Gabriel shouted "Don't you dare look at her! Tell me what it is you want with my daughter? Because from what I've seen all you do is use girls for sex and throw them away like trash" he accused heavily.

Gabi closed her eyes and took a breath "Right that's enough!" she said hotly, pushing her father away from Troy "We're going to talk, now, in your trailer" she said firmly and he didn't move, just glared at Troy behind her.

"NOW!" she repeated loudly and he turned and stormed off, Gabi about to follow when Troy called her name.

She turned to him with a small tilt of her lips "You see where I get my temper from huh?" she asked and Troy was astounded at her.

She got mad at him if he kissed her. Mad at him if he didn't. And yet she didn't give one fig about what the papers printed or what her father thought of him.

He felt the tiniest glimmer of hope that she may, just may, be beginning to hate him a little less.

And it was only then that he realized he didn't hate her at all anymore, but he sure as hell loved making her mad and seeing her eyes all fiery. He wanted to feel her curvy little body beneath his hands when her eyes were all a glow like that.

He was looking forward to Friday night more than ever.

---

Gabi had an awful pounding headache as she headed back to the hotel and Harry gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay Miss Montez?" he asked.

"You know Harry, I wish you would just call me Gabi" she sighed.

"You know I can't while I'm working" he smiled as he held the car door for her and shut it gently as she scooped her legs in and lay down on the seat.

"Yo! Wait up!" Troy called as he ran over toward the chauffeur and Harry grinned.

"You just can't keep away can you?" he asked and Troy smiled back.

"I finished filming for the day. Might as well catch a lift at the same time, right?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, but go round the other side, I don't think she's feeling too good" he said with a frown.

Troy got into the car, seeing Gabi laid across the seat and she curled her body to make room for him and he stroked his hand down her small shoulder "Hey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

He could hear her small sobs now and he felt his gut twist in pain. He hated hearing her cry, it tore him up.

"Hey, puke girl, talk to me" he begged and she sniffled, curling tighter.

He stroked her back gently, his large hand soothing her little tight body and she seemed to relax a little.

"Can I tell you later?" she said quietly and he understood.

"Sure thing, princess" he said, still brushing his hand down her and she shifted, resting her head on his thigh; much to his surprise, facing away from him, but very definitely seeking comfort from him. He wrestled out of his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders, his hand curling on her upper arm as she sniffled in his lap and snuggled into his hoodie.

What was this strange aching- come- tingling that enveloped him? He'd never felt it before. It was like he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that he would protect her. But he knew he couldn't and ultimately, he wouldn't be able to offer her what she so obviously needed- a shoulder to cry on. And if he could, it would be only for the short time they were working on the film and after that he would be torn away and he couldn't put himself- or her- through that.

But as she curled her arms around his knee and closed her eyes, he knew he was just fooling himself and that he wanted to get closer to Gabi on more than one level, if she would ever let him past that fierce guard of hers.

---

Troy carefully helped Gabi from the back seat of the car and supported her with an arm into the hotel via the delivery door where there were no photographers lurking.

Gabi curled into Troy's body, thinking how much she enjoyed feeling his strength; feeling like her whole body was alive with the sensation of him.

He escorted her to her room and she lay gently on the bed, thankful she didn't have to walk anymore.

"Gabi, do you want me to call a doctor?" he asked as he placed something cool against her forehead and she relished the feel of it, closing her eyes against the brightness of the room light

"No, it's just a migraine, I'll be okay" she assured him and tried to kick off her shoes but forgot they were buckled and he moved to help her, cursing at the tiny straps that he fiddled with to pull them off.

She curled up, feeling him sit on the bed and she liked having company. It could be so lonely flying all over the world and making short friendships on set then having to break them again.

"Stay and talk to me" she begged.

"Really? I thought you didn't want to talk to me? I thought I was a moron" he said as he hunched over on the edge of the bed.

"Please" she added, not knowing what else to say because her mind was squeezing so painfully.

His heart constricted at her little plea and he couldn't leave her even if he'd wanted to.

He sat back on the bed, shedding his shoes and leaning back on the headboard, watching her snuggle down into his hoodie and musing that soon she would be wearing his whole wardrobe.

"Okay well, what shall I talk about to keep you entertained?" he wondered aloud.

"Tell me a story" she said and he smiled at her lifeless body.

"A story? Wow…okay…erm…" he ran a hand through his fringe as he thought.

Gabi curled up next to his leg and he dropped an absent hand to her back to rub it gently as his mind whirled off desperately trying to think of something.

She lifted her head and laid it on his thigh again, just as she had in the car and she got all comfy and he was amazed once more by the change in her.

Two days ago she wouldn't even speak to him now she was curling into him like he was her favourite person. He never knew what the next day would bring with her but he kind of liked it.

He thought up some ridiculous tale to tell her, flicking off her light to rest her eyes against the brightness and as time wore on and he felt tired himself, he moved her head onto the pillow and edged down in the bed until his eyes closed and his head flopped next to hers on the pillow as he crashed.


	14. Kisses Just Happen

**Thank you so much for your continued kind words I do love reading the reviews!**

**Sorry this is a short one.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Gabi stirred when the sun came up and found herself wrapped into Troy's arms, his breath falling against her hair as he slept next to her.

She felt an instant tingling at being in close proximity to him and she also felt way too comfortable there in his arms.

It was increasingly difficult to keep her guard up when he went and did things like he had last night.

He stirred and tightened his hug around her and she relished feeling like she belonged. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet she thought with a smile as she closed her eyes again.

---

Troy waited for Gabi in the foyer with a take-out coffee and kicked himself for pulling a disappearing act on her this morning.

When he had woken up and his body had kicked in that strong reaction to having her in his arms, he'd had to get out of there before he did something he would regret.

Gabi was about the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he couldn't indulge in his attraction to her without first considering her feelings.

And so he had peeled himself away and walked before his body had any silly ideas and now he waited nervously for her to appear.

"Hey, princess" he said as he held out the cup to her "I got you coffee" he offered with a smile.

Gabi looked at him, her expression unreadable "Okay thank you" she said blandly and he followed her to the car.

"What no insult?" he asked forlornly.

"Sure, you're ugly, but we go through this every day. Don't you get tired of hearing it?" she checked as she sipped the drink as they got into the car with Harry.

"Do I get a good morning today?" he asked huskily from across the seat, hinting at her kiss from the previous day and she bit her tongue.

"Kisses just happen, Troy, you don't ask for them" she quipped.

"Is it just gonna happen today?" he asked as he leaned toward her and murmured in her ear, making her shiver at the tickles it created down her spine.

"It's not looking likely" she returned, afraid to look at him but she did and his eyes were glowing with laughter, his curly smile doing insane things to her gut.

"Damn. I gotta kiss that awful Jordan woman today and I have no creative juices to get me in the frame" he muttered.

Gabi giggled "Does that work on girls?" she wondered.

"What?" he asked mock-innocently, liking that he had got her to smile.

"You're 'I'm a victim, please kiss me' speech" she explained.

"Not really." He said "But there's always a first time right?"

"There's always a first time" she agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked then.

"A little. I feel weird for a couple of days and real tired but I should be okay if I can rest today."

"Feel free to use my trailer; I'm on set all day again"

"I would love to, but I can't." she said quietly.

"You never did tell me what was wrong" he realised.

"Ah…oh it's complicated" she said and looked away.

"It's about me isn't it? And that headline and the chat you had with your dad yesterday morning" he guessed.

The tears threatened at her eyes again but their involvement was too tenuous for her to share this burden.

"That's part of it" she agreed lightly.

"I know you think I'm just an ego, but I can listen, too" he said genuinely and Gabi looked into his serious face, almost crying.

"I just can't talk about it now without getting upset" she said and he nodded, wanting to reach out to her but not knowing where to put his hand.

Her hair was loose so he aimed for her curls and touched them softly, bringing her face to his and showing him the troubled depths of her eyes.

"If my dad says anything to you…" she began unsurely "Just…just…" she struggled for the words "Just don't listen to him" She said quickly and the car stopped outside the set where Gabi exited quickly, leaving Troy frowning.

--

Troy knew he couldn't avoid Gabriel forever. He'd calmed down from their confrontation yesterday in the yard and they'd managed to put their differences aside to carry on filming, but Gabi's words rang in his head as Gabe now approached him before filming began and he was waiting to be called for blocking the next scene.

"There's the hot shot" Gabe said and Troy lifted a brow.

"Morning Gabriel" he said in return.

"I know what you're up to. Gabi is worth ten of you, Bolton and you think you can just add another notch to your bedpost" he accused quietly.

Troy didn't know what to say. He hated the fact that he had let the press present him to the world as a playboy. He wanted to change that perception, but even when he was helping Gabi they had still twisted it into something else.

"I think it's best you stay away" he added in a threat and Troy felt a little knife go through his gut.

He was just getting to know her and she was just letting her barrier down. If he walked away now she'd never forgive him. But her father was one scary man and it dawned on him that was why she was probably single. Not only did she travel constantly like him, but she had this father to deal with too.

It would be so easy for him to step back and stop pursuing her, but somewhere along the line he had got attached to Gabi and he looked forward to their encounters every morning.

He wasn't quite ready to let her go and he had no idea how he was going to deal with Gabriel yet but if Gabi wanted to see him, then he would have to think of a way to fly under Gabe's radar.

--

Gabi busied herself with her work, knowing that she only had one more day to get through and then tomorrow night she was going out with Troy again.

She wondered if he might break their date after her dad had gone mental at him and she had no doubt that her father would tell him to back off.

It annoyed her that her father couldn't allow her to make her own decisions and for the first time ever, she considered her options career-wise.

She was a great PA and there was no reason for her not to start looking for work elsewhere. She was twenty one years old and her whole life did not need to revolve around him anymore. If she truly wanted to break free from him she had to start making some selfish decisions.

She grabbed her journal and started writing some notes down in her book, engrossed in what she was doing.

She went for lunch and was immediately accompanied by Gabriel, noticing Troy was absent and presuming he was eating in his trailer and Gabe tried to make conversation but she stared at him and didn't respond.

"Are you not speaking to me because of that punk?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked back.

"I didn't even begin to give him a piece of my mind" he argued.

"Don't even pretend yesterday didn't happen. Or that you haven't already told him not to think about dating me" she said, still angry at their argument in his trailer.

The one she couldn't talk about without feeling her frustration build to the point she would cry with her anger.

"So you're not talking to me?" he asked "And you actually want to date that idiot?" he checked.

"Right, that's it!" she said, standing up. "Unless you can speak to me about Troy without calling him names, don't bother" she said and moved away from the table with her plate, seeing Troy hovering at the edge of the dining area having come round from his trailer.

He was trying to decide if he should get her attention when he had witnessed her little exchange with Gabriel.

She stared at him for a moment and moved quickly away before her dad would notice him there and her looking at him and he watched her go with some degree of regret that he'd made things awkward for her without even trying.

He watched as she juggled her broken bag and smiled as he thought of something that might cheer her up.

--


	15. Womaniser

**Thanks for the comments again everyone!**

**Keep posting x**

**CHAPTER 15**

Gabi returned to the hotel and almost as soon as she had sat down on her bed, a knock came at the door.

She walked over and found a young hotel staffier stood there with a wrapped package.

"Miss Montez?" he checked and she smiled.

"That's me"

"This is for you. Sign here please" he said and she scribbled her name, frowning at the parcel.

"Thank you" she said as she shut the door and read the label on the present.

'Thank you for not thinking I'm an idiot' it said and she knew it was from Troy and that he'd heard her defend him to her father.

She unwrapped the gift slowly, relishing in her excitement.

She gasped as she pulled out a brand new satchel, similar style to her old one, leather and it had lots buckled pockets but it was bigger and it had embroidery across it, beautiful flowers and then she ran her fingers over her name which was embroidered on the flap.

She might have to avoid him while her father was around, but she was actually looking forward to going to the ice hockey game with him. She would have to drop her spikiness after receiving such a beautiful gift, but she was willing to give their friendship a chance.

She went into shower and change into her sweat pants and vest, zipping on Troy's hoodie to return to him and she went to knock on his door to say thank you, hoping he would be back from filming by now.

---

Troy opened the door to find Gabi there wearing his hoodie and those sexy sweats of hers, her hair tumbling softly down her body in messy curls that made him ache to touch them.

"Wow, risking death and a lifetime of hell aren't you?" he quipped.

Gabi tried not to stare. He looked gorgeous stood there with his hair all damp from the shower, wearing soft jeans around his hips and a long sleeve white top that showcased his impressive torso from beneath.

"I just wanted to say thank you for my gift, but if you're busy…" she hedged, meeting his tired blue eyes.

"Nah, I'm good, come on in, Little Miss Montez" he said and he threw his door open; which she slipped through and watched him wander across his room barefoot, not quite sure where to place herself.

"I was just about to order food from room service" he commented, running a hand through his hair as he picked up a menu from the bureau in his room "You want some?" he asked.

Did she really ought to be in Troy's room and sharing dinner with him in this cosy space she wondered?

"Sure, sounds good" she said and he flicked his gaze to her.

"Are you sure now? I don't want to get you in trouble" he smiled.

"I'm sure" she finally sat on his bed and he brought the menu over to her.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"Probably the lasagne" he shrugged.

"Are we still going to the Av's game?" she asked, wondering if they would be eating out tomorrow before making her choice.

Troy hesitated. He wanted to take her out more than anything, but he couldn't do it without the press seeing. And that meant more grief from Gabriel.

"I…uh…I don't know. How do you feel about it?" he asked as he nervously rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

Gabi felt her stomach drop. He was having second thoughts. Because of her father. That's why he had left her room without saying goodbye and why he was discreetly avoiding her on set.

She couldn't blame him. His life was splashed across the paper every time he stepped outside and she couldn't expect him to take flak from her dad when they weren't even involved.

"I feel like you don't deserve the baggage that follows me everywhere I go and we should break our date" she said, getting up and throwing down the menu as she headed for the door before he could see her cry.

His arms caught her before she could reach the door knob and she collapsed against their pressure against her ribs, knowing he wouldn't let go unless she asked him to.

"Don't go" he begged huskily into her ear and she felt her insides roll with desire.

Gabi let herself sob even though it was not really to do with him or their date and this was a pent-up hurt she'd been carrying since she had that argument with her dad over the paper article.

He held her tight against his chest, wanting to turn her, but afraid if he let go she might make a run for it and he crossed his arms across her body to hold her tighter.

Gabi pushed against his arms and he closed his eyes, letting her go, but she turned and wrapped her own arms around his neck, reaching up to fully encircle them and he lifted her against him, his lips against her hair as he soothed her with whispers and murmurs and his arms ached as they wrapped around her. He wanted to be there every time she cried like this, he wanted to soothe away those tears and absorb her hurt and see that amazing smile of hers that was so rare yet so beautiful.

Gabi clung to Troy and wished she didn't have such a complicated life and that she could have just kept him at arms length where she could snap at him and insult him and anything but have him hold her like this which she found was way too pleasurable. She couldn't allow herself to feel something for him and to become attached to him. If he wasn't such a great guy she could handle his flirting and advances and spur him away. But he kept proving he was a great guy and she couldn't deal with that, it confused the hell out of her.

She calmed down from her hysterical bawling and sniffled against his chest as he let her down so her feet touched the floor and she had to let go of his neck, pushing against his chest gently to release her from his arms.

He watched as she sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

"You still want some food?" he asked gently, wanting to put her at ease.

She nodded and picked up the menu from under her, affording him a glimpse of her amazing backside.

"Can I have margherita pizza please?" she asked softly and he ordered the food while she calmed a little next to him.

"I'm guessing that your dad didn't have very many nice things to say about our night out" he ventured, wiping his finger gently across her cheek to remove her tears that clung there and she turned to face him with big brown eyes that rippled his stomach.

"Every time I even think about dating someone, he has to ruin it all. I can't even go out and have fun without it being a big deal."

"It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't in the paper. And if it wasn't with me" he added, a little self-dejectedly.

"Oh don't you dare try and justify him" she accused "It would have been a big deal. He may not have found out as quick, but he would still have jumped to conclusions"

"He's got a point about my reputation" he argued.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks you're a womaniser and that I'm not sensible enough to make my own decisions."

"Do you think I'm a womaniser?" he asked and Gabi felt her heart trip a beat.

"I don't know anymore" she said honestly, looking into his blue eyes and seeing hope. "I guess not" she added and he smiled, flashing his white teeth at her.

"Wow I never thought I'd hear that" he admitted.

A knock sounded at the door and the food was delivered, Gabi tucking into her pizza as she sat cross-legged on his bed and he watched her as he leaned up against the headboard and stretched his legs out in front of him, his toes reaching her knee if he stretched them, which he did, touching her jean-clad leg.

"I don't want to break our date" he said then as he put his finished food plate down on the floor.

"I know, but we have to" she said and smiled sadly.

"You can still watch the Av's play. I got tickets, you can take someone else" he offered.

"It won't be the same" she said and he cocked his head wondering if that was an admission of her having feelings for him "I wouldn't be able to insult them" she added and he chuckled.

"I haven't had any yet tonight, I'm kinda worried" he squinted his eyes at her cutely.

"Well you already know you're ugly" she said and he smiled.

"I get told that every day" he said proudly and she smiled a little as she cast her eyes over his face, appreciating his floppy hair; all shiny and gorgeous, his thick eyebrows that seemed to have a life of their own, his blue eyes which were framed with dark long lashes, his freckled nose and those soft, full lips that just invited hers so strongly that she knew she shouldn't have allowed herself the pleasure of looking.

"And we both know you're a terrible kisser" she added mischievously.

His eyes met hers and showed a very dark look that told her exactly how dangerous her game was.

"I am?" he asked, mock hurt.

Gabi crawled across the bed to kneel next to him and he sat up, eyeing her lips as she stopped just before him.

"It's awful. I'd expect a Hollywood leading man to kiss better" she teased and he liked how her insults had become extremely sexy all of a sudden.

"You're going to show me how to do it, right?" he hoped.

"I don't know, it could take some time" she twisted her pouty lips and he smiled as her gaze dropped and he reached out to frame her face with his cupped hand.

"I have all the time in the world…" he husked and Gabi leaned forward to meet his lips, hardly believing she had instigated this little game and really regretting it as her tummy span excitedly when his lips met hers.

He kissed slowly, like he wanted to taste her and enjoy the feel of their lips meshing, kissing her with such tenderness; very gently licking his tongue out, testing her. Gabi let his tongue dip into her mouth, trying so hard to hold back and enjoy this exquisite tingling that whizzed around her as their lips played gently against each other.

His tongue drove deeper as he gripped the back of her head and he sat up, laying his other hand across her on the bed so that their bodies were touching and she longed to feel those arms around her as she tentatively placed her hands against his neck, running them up through his hair as their kiss deepened but still in that slow, teasing way of his that was causing her to throb with longing.

She pulled away, eyes wide, breathing shallow as she stared at him in shock.

"You're right" he said breathlessly "I am an awful kisser. You definitely need to teach me" and his eyes flicked to hers as his hand brushed her cheek gently.

She had forgotten that this had started as a game. She'd forgotten pretty much everything for those few moments as he had kissed her like that.

She didn't know what to do with herself but she knew she had to move and quickly, before she ended up doing something she really regretted.

She scooted from the bed and he knew straight away she was heading for escape.

"Gabi, wait…" he said as he struggled off the bed, his burgeoning arousal and tight jeans delaying him a little as she made it to the door in lightening speed.

"I…I'm sorry…" was all she could think of as she dashed out of his room and shut the door behind her as he lamely followed on, too late to stop her.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he span in anger, wishing he had seen that coming and been able to stop her.


	16. Let me In

**Aw I think I had the best comments ever!!! Eeked with excitement I did.**

**Sorry if I ended it in the wrong place! Glad u liked it tho.**

**And Amy thank you so much for picking out all your favourite bits, I love reading them back. :)**

**CHAPTER 16**

Troy was surprised that Gabi was waiting for him in the car the following morning. He was quite expecting her to avoid him like she had at breakfast. He missed their little morning chats but he was glad he'd have the chance now, though he had no idea what he was facing as he climbed into the back of the car with her.

"Good morning" he greeted as she looked away from him and out of the window, her body tense.

"Hi" she said back and he noted she had her new bag with her.

"Nice sleep?" he said and cursed himself.

Gabi wasn't sure what the answer to that was. If she considered it, having her every waking moment bombarded with Troy was annoying enough, to have him invade her sleep too was a little too much. But her dreams of him had been beyond pleasurable and she couldn't deny it had been a very nice sleep, even if she hated him for making her hot and achy without even trying.

"Yes, thank you" she replied primly "You?" she turned to him then and he lost himself in her eyes.

He had spent most of his night tossing and turning , unable to sleep with a hard and tense body, getting up for a cold shower that just succeeded in waking him up and didn't cure his desire for Gabi any the less.

"Mmm. Not so much" he admitted.

She considered his messy hair and reached out to comb his fringe down, making him widen his eyes in surprise at her touch.

"I won't be able to talk to you today" she said matter-of –factly as she dropped her hand with a blush, realising what she was doing a little too late.

"I want to go out with you tonight still" he said suddenly and her eyes darted to his.

"Before you say anything…" he began quickly, "I think we can do it without being seen. We just pick somewhere out of town and dress casual and no-one will look twice" he suggested.

"My mom rang me this morning and asked about you" she said randomly.

"She did?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, she asked if you had asked me out yet" she shared.

"And what did you say?" he wondered.

"That you're a moron." She answered and he smiled as he flicked his eyes sideways at her, making her heart stop beating for a second.

"Great"

"She said I should give you a chance" she added and he looked at her.

"Your mom is a wise woman" he said sagely and she giggled .

"She is" she agreed "And she's going to talk to dad, too"

"Wow. She's really on my side, huh?" he asked.

"She wants to meet you" she added shyly, knowing her mother was very traditional when it came to dating. Even if she went out with a guy one time as friends she still wanted to meet them.

She could just imagine what Troy's thought of her parents. Her father; who was ready to shoot him for even speaking to her and her mother who wanted to meet him just for asking her out.

"Well maybe I will get to, one day" he hedged carefully.

"It's okay I know it's not really going to happen, I live in Albuquerque and you live in California." She shrugged "I just thought you'd like to know she took a shine to you"

He turned to her "Gabi, my parents live in Albuquerque too, it's not impossible for me to meet your mom"

She blinked three times. Oh god there was no way he could meet her mom. Her mom practically tried to marry her off every time she had a new beau and this thing with Troy was just a tiny friendship that wouldn't survive much past the wrap date of the movie.

"So you think we can get out without being caught?" she asked to change the subject.

"Sure do. You up for the challenge?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay. What time shall I knock for you?" she checked.

"Come by at eight, I should be ready by then" he said and Gabi nodded, scooting from the car as they arrived on set.

---

Gabi wasn't sure what passed as 'casual' in Troy's book and there was no way she was going out in her sweatpants and hoodie even if they were doing something 'low key' as opposed to attending the ice hockey game that she was dying to see.

She straightened her hair and added serum so that it shone back at her and went over to her hotel wardrobe, choosing some jeans and an off-the-shoulder batwing top in black, paired with her ugg boots.

Casual but date-worthy. Not that this was a date, she assured herself, knowing full well that by kissing Troy in his room the previous night, she had already let on that she had feelings for him.

She might be making the biggest mistake ever by letting him into her heart, but it seemed a little late for worrying about that now.

Make up done, ready to go, Gabi got up and headed down the hallway to Troy's room, stopping outside where she knocked on the door and waited nervously, biting her lip.

Please don't let him be asleep she prayed as the door swung open and she was faced with a pretty blonde who had a heart shaped faced and a slim figure.

She was dressed in trousers and a shirt and she smiled at Gabi warmly as Gabi opened her mouth in shock and she felt hurt that he had another girl in his room, but hoping there was some explanation.

Troy appeared from the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers, rubbing his wet hair and Gabi gasped in horror at the scene, realizing with blinding reality that she HAD made the biggest mistake of her life and that Troy was obviously playing her good and proper.

"Oh my god…" he said as his face paled and he saw Gabi's hurt stamped on her angry face "It's not what it looks like!" he said quickly.

Gabi stared at him as the tears dropped from her eyes, so angry she couldn't even speak. How dare he do this to her!

"Don't EVER speak to me again" she said viciously and turned, running down the hall where Troy made a fast dash after her.

"Gabi! Wait! Let me explain!" he shouted as he came after her in only his underwear and she ran into her room and threw the door shut but he reached it just in time to stop it closing, catching his hand and cursing.

"Oh fuck!" he swore as the door shut on his hand but he barged it open with his shoulder and watched Gabi storm into her bathroom and lock the door, closing his eyes painfully as he guessed what she must be feeling right now.

Paty, his assistant, had turned up and surprised him and he'd told her he was going out on a date and she had assured him it wasn't a problem and she had even offered to help choose his outfit. He had no idea he was running late and that Gabi would come early and see Paty in his room and presume that he was sleeping with her.

He could hear Gabi's sobs from the bathroom and headed over, knocking on the door whilst regretting his sharp exit with no clothes. He felt kind of exposed in nothing but his boxers.

"Get out of my room, Ego Trip!" she yelled and he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me" he replied.

"I'll call security!" she warned.

"Fine, but you gotta come out here to do it" he said back.

"I don't want to speak to you!" she hurled and he heard her sob some more, aching to get his hands on her.

"Let me in" he begged.

The door flew open and Gabi's sparking eyes screwed up at him, her make up running down her face.

"Let you in?" she raged "Let you in? You play me for the stupid SILLY girl that I am and you want me to let you in?!"

"Will you just LISTEN!" he shouted back, his own anger rising, wishing she would just stop judging him and allow him to speak. He framed the door with his arms and his biceps bulged.

"You have a girl in your room Troy! On the night we're due to go out! I don't know what you could possibly say that would explain that away!" she yelled as she stormed by him and headed for her room phone but he caught her before she could reach for it, grabbing her wrist and spinning her, eyeing her face as he stopped thinking about what to say and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, leaning down to give her a bruising kiss which she struggled against and he ignored.

He let up his mouth to allow a look into her hot and smarting eyes.

Gabi couldn't deny it, she was buzzing with adrenaline and she felt incredibly turned on held tightly in Troy's arms against his mainly naked body, her hands and breasts pushed up against his delicious chest in her tensed position.

"Let me go" she said quietly, looking into his very definitely desire-hooded eyes, feeling his attraction against her body through his thin boxers.

"No chance" he said in a dangerous whisper and nudged her nose with his, tipping his head to kiss her again, more softly, less urgently, but no less passionately than before. Gabi squeaked into his mouth in petty protest, moving her hands to his strong arms to steady herself against the onslaught of his mouth, her legs feeling more than a little wobbly from the mixture of feelings whooshing around her body.

She hated him, god she hated him with a passion right now but oh his tongue just dipped into her mouth so enticingly that she couldn't resist anymore, she had to have more; more of his body, more of his mouth, just more.

His arms were bound around her as he bent to reach her mouth, his naked body taut as he held her tight to stop her escaping but Gabi couldn't have let go if she tried. His mouth on hers was far too pleasurable and her tongue pressed against his as he continued his onslaught.

But she couldn't get out of her mind the image of the blonde opening the door when she had been so looking forward to this night. What had started out as a fun night and turned into a date was now ruined by the thought he was seeing someone else.

She felt her resentment build up enough to push him away from her, their breathing ragged, her skin flushed.

"I hate you" she said as she groped for the bedpost behind her and found it, leaning on it for support.

"It's not what you think" he assured her quickly "She's my assistant"

"I BOUGHT YOU CONDOMS TROY! And that other girl went into your trailer! What do you expect me to think?" she protested loudly, feeling her anger surface once more "Just get out!" she screamed.

"Are you listening to me? She's my ASSISTANT!" he said again and lifted his arms outwards.

"I don't care. Just leave" she insisted as tears fell once more.

His eyes were popping out from trying to convince her wordlessly that she should listen to him and he took one hovering step toward her but she flinched as though she were going to bolt and that made his gut twist in pain. He had no choice but to let her calm down and think it through rationally.

"Okay" he said gently and walked toward the door, casting a look back on her to see she was still clutching onto the bed post for dear life and shaking. God but he wanted to scoop her up and kiss her until any doubt was wiped from her mind that he could even THINK about anyone else now that she was imprinted into his mind like a tattoo.

He checked down the hallway before stepping out and slipping back into his own room, wondering how he could ever make it up to her this time.

---


	17. Christmas come early

**Hi thanks for the reviews! **

**Sneal, Emily Jane & Desperate dreams, I had no idea when I posted the last chapter that it came across the way it did so I am glad you were honest with me. I am also glad it got everyone het up because I wanted it to be really frustrating haha.**

**Amy you cracked me up! And that is surely the nicest thing anyone has said about my writing so thank you!**

**Zanessaluv you may have a good point about them being cursed!**

**I have a feeling this chapter may make up for the anguish I put you through…**

**TY **

**Ang**

Christmas come early

**CHAPTER 17**

"So how was it?" Maria asked Gabi the next morning as she sat in the corner of the set at her new desk and juggled paperwork and jobs on the laptop equally with the cell phone clamped to her ear.

"How was what mom?" she asked, though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The date! How was it?" she repeated excitedly.

"How was it?" she repeated flatly "Let me think, when I went to meet him, he had another girl in his room. Let's just say the evening didn't last long." She quipped drily.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Well he was coming out of the shower half dressed and the girl answered the door and he told me she was his assistant but I sent him away" she explained.

"You sent him away?" her mom pined.

"Yes mom." She said flatly.

"Honey, won't you give him a chance?" she begged.

"Mom you spoke to him for five minutes, you don't know him" she said reasonably.

"Well, actually I spoke to him again yesterday morning" her mom hedged.

"What?!" Gabi demanded.

"He called me to ask me what food you like and what are your favourite flowers" she shared "I guess you never got to see them…" she added.

Gabi's mouth dropped "He called you?" she repeated.

"Please give him a chance, Gabi. You need to let someone in eventually and I know you fight it, but he seems like a beautiful person" Maria urged.

"Okay, okay, I may have over-reacted a TAD" she allowed.

"I hope he can learn to live with your fiery temper Gabriella" she murmured and Gabi smiled.

"He's a saint if he did" she mused.

---

Gabi took a bite of her pasta salad just as a shadow fell across the table and Troy was standing before her, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"There's something you should know" he said gently and Gabi chewed her food to swallow it and looked up.

He handed her a small bag, the small bag from the drugstore that she had purchased the condoms from. She opened the bag and the box of condoms was in there, unopened and she took it out, the light casting back upon her as Troy moved away with his hands in his pockets.

He made it all the way to his trailer and inside before Gabi got up and followed him, still stunned by what she had found out this morning about the boy she loved to hate.

She checked behind her to make sure her dad wasn't around and she knocked on his door, her nerves making her tummy twist in knots.

When he opened the trailer door, his fringe was in a chaotic arrangement kind of sticking up horizontally and his fist was clutching a script.

"You look like you need some help" she said as she took a nervous breath.

His blue eyes searched hers and she let them. He stood back from his door to let her pass into his trailer where she stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, not knowing what else to say and before he could do anything else she walked up and stroked his cheek to bring his gaze to hers so she could tilt her head and kiss him gently.

Troy let her kiss him and then looked into her brown eyes, wishing he could finish what she was starting but he had a whole lot of catching up to do with the revised script.

"Me too" he said and Gabi hugged him around the middle, placing her cheek against his t-shirted chest.

Troy was surprised at her show of affection and was a little delayed in hugging her back but when he did, he held her tightly against him and took a gentle fistful of her hair and ran it between his fingers as he cupped her to him, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she checked.

"Honestly? Not really. They changed the script on me and I find it tough to learn the lines that way. I'm kind of dyslexic and I get help from Paty normally, but she went back to LA." He explained.

Gabi pulled away and looked at him "She went back?" she said.

"Mm. Something about not wanting to get in the way" he shrugged tiredly.

"I'll help you. It's the least I can do after you called my mom to find out my favourite flowers" she smiled a little smile.

"She told you?" he blushed.

"Uh-huh. My mom is a matchmaker" she added "So what flowers did you get?" she asked interestedly.

"You'll have to come by and collect them won't you? Then you'll find out" he smiled back gently, still not his usual sharp self, but teasing her all the same.

"Is that an invite?" she checked .

"Third time lucky?" he suggested and she giggled.

"I'll drink to that" she murmured "Now, let's get the script and learn you some lines" she said pragmatically, taking the book from his fingers and sitting down with it as she stroked her hair behind her ear and he smiled upon her form.

He sat next to her and took a breath as she began to go through the new script with him patiently.

---

"Gabriella, you were in Troy's trailer again" Gabe said to her as she met him outside his trailer in the late afternoon to run through his schedule and the latest calls.

"Mmm" she agreed "Did I tell you about the promo shoot next week? And GQ wants an interview…" she added.

"You're ignoring me" he said softly.

"I'm not." She said back "What is it dad?" she asked.

"You and Troy" he repeated.

"And?" she led with raised eyebrows.

"Your mom told me that there's something between the two of you." He persevered.

"Is that a question or are you accusing me of something again?" she asked quietly as she met his gaze.

"I'm asking you" he said and Gabi was surprised at his calmness.

"Well you know what, dad, I don't know what's between us" she said honestly "But I'd like to find out without you flipping your lid" she added.

Gabe looked taken aback, then he looked uncomfortable and finally he looked unhappy.

"I want you to go home." He said and Gabi stared at him, her breath leaving her body in shock.

"What?" she spat.

"I want you to take a break and go back to Albuquerque. You talked about having a break, I can find someone else to organise me. You deserve a rest." He said and Gabi laughed out loud.

"You don't want me to have a break! You want me to leave the set so I'm not near Troy!" she argued indignantly.

"I have to protect you as my daughter first and foremost" he said firmly.

"You're not supposed to protect me dad! I'm supposed to get hurt and make mistakes. It's called LIFE!" she shouted now.

"Never the less, I think you should take a break" he continued.

Gabi stared at him, fixing her hands on her hips stubbornly "It takes you three years to notice I need a break and the one time you notice is the time I meet someone who makes me smile" she shook her head disbelievingly.

She turned, heading toward the car and she asked Harry to take her into town to shop to release some pent up frustration before she headed back to the hotel.

---

Just as Gabi trekked down the corridor back to her room with her purchases, Troy came up behind her and tapped her on shoulder, held a finger to his lips as she turned and when she frowned he pointed to the stairs and mouthed 'your dad'. She smiled, putting her hand into his outstretched one and he ran back toward his room with her in tow.

She placed her bags on the floor of his room and he smiled as he released her hand and collapsed on his bed.

"Arrgghhh I'm so tired! Let me shower and then we can hang out" he said.

"Troy, if you're tired then I'll go, we can hang out any night" she reasoned.

"No! Don't move! I'm here, I'm awake, there are no other girls in the near vicinity to ruin it and your dad is blissfully unaware…" he said as he laid a hand across his face and rubbed his eyes.

Gabi didn't have the heart to tell him about her chat with her dad earlier. She didn't want to think about it yet. All she knew was that 'Margaret' was starting tomorrow and she was expected to hand over all of the work to her by the end of the week. Her mom had told her that much because she was still too angry at her father to speak to him.

"Okay but if you feel tired then I'm going." She added.

"Tired? Who's tired?" he asked as he sat up, blinking sleepily.

"Just go and shower" she said gently, knowing he was barely able to stay awake.

She went over to her bags and pulled out some massage oil she had bought for herself and she smiled as she came up with a thought.

She wandered around his room as she slipped off her coat and shoes and she came across a beautiful bouquet of flowers in purples and blues, including her favourites, lilacs.

She stroked the petals gently and sniffed in the perfume.

"Do you like them?" he asked from behind her and Gabi twisted to find him damp haired and topless in his jeans as he reached across and took them from the desk and handed them to her "They're for you" he added.

"They're beautiful, I love them" she said as she let her gaze flick down his chest and to his taut stomach where she urged to lay her hands.

"Your mom got it right, then" he joked with a little twist of his lips.

"She got it right about you, too" she mused and lay the flowers back before gently guiding him to the bed "Now lay down" she instructed.

He looked over his shoulder before they reached the bed and flexed his brows quizzically.

"Just lay on your tummy" she instructed "I won't hurt you, I promise" she added and he slowly lay out on the bed, folding his arms under his chin as he eyed her.

She pulled the bottle of massage oil out and wiggled it at him as if to say 'see?'. Troy lifted his head, clearly shocked at her plan.

"Is it my birthday?" he asked and she giggled as she knelt next to him on the bed.

"Don't be disgusting or I won't do it" she chided.

"See this?" he asked as he pretended to zip his mouth "Me , zipping my mouth" he said as he relaxed back down, the mere thought of Gabi touching him making him tingle and his excitement at her gesture making his tummy leap in boyish bounds.

"Okay, well, just relax" she said as she poured some oil into her palms and warmed it before placing her hands against his broad shoulders, her breath casting out shallowly at the feel of his strong shoulders under her hands.

She leaned over him and her hair became annoying as she got it caught in her oiled fingers.

"Hold on" she murmured, pulling it into a loose capture and eyeing his rounded backside as she considered straddling his back. "Troy?" she asked gently, wondering if her were already asleep because his eyes were closed and his breathing slow.

"Mmm?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I sit across you? It's easier to reach" she added, feeling ridiculously nervous about it.

"Do I mind? Hell, you make a guy feel like Christmas has come early and you ask if I MIND?" he teased and she felt her tummy tighten with desire at his words. Did he really feel like Christmas had come early?

She cast her thigh over his backside and let herself settle so that she was in contact with his sexy derriere and now able to reach up the entire expanse of his beautiful back. He had those little dimples above his backside and he was moaning softly when she hit a sensitive spot or a tight knot and she didn't know what possessed her when she leaned over and placed a kiss his shoulder but he moaned again, shifting beneath her but she wouldn't let him turn, she just carried on rubbing his shoulders, then leaned over and flicked her tongue against the back of his ear, dropping a kiss on his neck where his hair curled cutely as it dried.

"Mmm" he murmured, lifting himself up and she cast her leg up so he could twizzle and he took her thigh to place back down once he was flat on his back and facing her, his hands gently grasping the back of her thighs as she stared into his sleepy face.

"Was it okay?" she asked innocently, pouring more oil into her hands as she felt his arousal that jutted into her clothed softness.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice rough as he swished his hips to ingrain his hardness against her.

"I think any man would have hard-on after a massage" she said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, how many times did you do this before?" he questioned suspiciously with a grin that melted her insides and had her wet with wanting at the same time.

"This is the first" she said unashamedly as she brought her hands down onto his pecs, enjoying the feel of his muscled torso as he watched her sitting above him.

"I think you missed a bit" he husked, his voice tight like his jeans, gently stroking his fingers up and down her forearms.

"I did?" she asked and he nodded, unable to speak as her lips pursed in concern.

He pointed to his lips and she smiled "I haven't finished" she said petulantly.

"You know what, you might not be, but I am" he groaned as he shifted her to try and gain some room for his poor swollen groin.

"Oh, here, let me" she said and moved to undo his jeans buttons.

"Whoa…" he said, stilling her hands "Don't go there, princess" he said as he undid the other rivet himself and met her gaze, which was worried and she bit her lip temptingly, making him ache in places he didn't know he had.

"Should I…stop?" she paused, wondering if she should go.

"Please don't" he begged as he captured her hand and kissed her palm "Your hands are like magic"

She poured some more oil and ran her hands down his tummy, her favourite part of him, taking extra care in the spots that he closed his eyes at and when he wasn't looking she leaned forward to kiss him, his full and soft lips so inviting under hers as he slowly reacted, his hands taking her face in a gentle frame as he deepened the kiss with his tongue and Gabi abandoned her massage, instead deciding to grope his large and bunched arms as they framed her face and he stroked her tied up hair.

Troy pulled her hair from it's weak hold and relished in the feel of it falling against his chest, revelling in the feel of Gabi knelt over him like this, her lips loving his.

When Gabi felt his hands drift down to her waist she felt like she had never been touched before in this gentle, worshipping way. His thumbs drove up her ribs toward hers breasts and when he reached them and cupped her gently, she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes a deep dark brown that Troy wanted to imprint in his memory forever.

"Too much?" he asked and Gabi hovered in his lap as his hands rested below her bust now, curled around her ribs.

She twisted her mouth. What kind of girls was Troy used to? The kind that just threw caution to the wind and jumped into bed with him? Was she weird? Did she fall behind somehow?

"Gabi, talk to me" he whispered, seeing her turmoil in her eyes but not knowing what caused it

"I'm sorry. I'm not…I'm not like the girls you're used to" she apologised, feeling so awkward and embarrassed.

"You're right there" he said softly, letting her climb from his lap as he helped support her and then she lay next to him where he stroked her face. "You're far more beautiful and way, way hotter" he grinned.

"I just wanted to help you sleep" she said as she laid her hands on his chest and he snuggled up to her, tightening his arm around her waist as his other supported his head above them. He nuzzled her nose with his and she smiled with a blush as she met his eyes, reminding him that she was actually quite guarded and shy. And there was no doubt she was trusting him and opening up but he knew he had to prove himself and for once, he was willing to do it. She had proven herself ten times over with her dad and the paparazzi on top of them and none of that, so far, had put her off.

"I'm sleepy" he assured her, closing his eyes as his breath touched her face "See I'm sleeping right now" he smiled softly and she couldn't resist running a finger down his freckled nose.

"Liar" she accused, relaxing into him as she let her inhibitions go and she gave into these amazing feelings he brought out in her.

"I was determined not to fall asleep on you again." He smiled, his eyes still closed.

Gabi leaned forward a quarter of an inch to kiss his lips "You can sleep now" she assured him and he sighed gently as he relaxed and she liked feeling his breath against her face.

---


	18. Extra Large

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews! I know Gabi is kinda annoying, I wanted to make her really fiery and fight him all the way…so that it meant more when she finally gives in. I also wanted to show that Troy could handle her mood swings!**

**Hope you are still enjoying it even if it doesn't always make sense. Please keep reviewing!**

**Here's the next one…**

**Ang.**

**CHAPTER 18**

Troy knew he had something to be happy about. He knew because he woke up with a massive smile on his face and it only got bigger when he realised Gabi was in his arms and last night hadn't all been a dream.

Oh but it felt amazing waking up with her and though her face were covered with her hair as she slept curled into him, just the sight of her was enough to have him hard and achy with his need for her.

That little massage she had surprised him with had woken his body to a whole new level and he would never have expected it of her.

He gently pushed her hair back from her face and appreciated her natural beauty, realising she had stripped off her jeans and her bare legs were tangled with his.

Gabi stirred and stroked the delicious chest under her fingers, realising very quickly where she was and who she was with.

She gasped in panic "Oh my god!" she murmured.

"Hey, don't start that" Troy chuckled as he cuddled her tightly so she wouldn't do a runner.

"Don't start what?" she asked .

"That thing where you panic and think you shouldn't be with me" he said drily.

She smiled into his eyes, pressing against his chest to let up and he did but she didn't move from the bed.

"Ok, just let me think about this" she said with a little frown and dragged her hair from her face as she rolled onto her back.

"No way" he said and leaned over her body to kiss her before she could protest, so she lay there and enjoyed his lazy morning kiss like any girl would. But her brain was definitely fried.

It really wasn't fair, she'd thought as she had looked into those dangerous blue eyes of his when she'd woken. His hair was all soft and messy and he was half naked for a start, but on top of that, his lips were kissing hers gently, in that insistent way that she had never experienced before. Like he had all the time in the world to kiss her top lip, then her bottom lip, then flick his tongue into her mouth, then tilt his head and angle for deeper access to her mouth. Her hands were like magnets with his head as she cast her palms upon the back of his head and ran her fingers into the soft and long hair she came into contact with, messing it some more as she wriggled in the bed in an effort to have more of her body in contact with his.

Troy scooped an arm around her waist to bring her body into touch with his, shifting one knee between hers so he was half laying on her and she arched against him. She stroked her hands down his chest then back into his hair as his mouth continued to tease her. Troy pulled away and looked into Gabi's eyes as he shifted again, laying between her thighs as she watched him with shallow breaths. He moved to kiss her neck, enjoying her surprised gasp, then grazing the skin with his teeth and flicking his tongue there too. His kisses continued down her chest as his hands moved up her ribcage, taking her layered vest with them, silently asking permission to remove it and Gabi lifted her arms to grant it.

Troy stared at her with dark desire- heavy eyes and brushed his thumb up over her bra-clad breast, feeling her hard nipple beneath the material as he leaned down to brush his lips into the hollow between the tempting mounds of flesh.

"Troy" she gasped as she held his head there and arched her neck to the onslaught of pleasure he brought her with his mouth.

"Oh my god Gabi, you are so beautiful" he whispered as he leaned back up onto her body and she ran her hands across his backside, round the waistband of his jeans to find the zip and help him remove the garment, leaving them both in their underwear.

Gabi leaned up, signalling for Troy to remove her bra and he struggled with the clasp a little, causing Gabi to giggle.

"You are so cute!" she teased and he pouted.

"Sorry…" he whispered breathlessly as she pinged the clasp free and shyly rid the garment, exposing herself to him.

"Oh wow" he murmured, lost in her beauty once more, leaning down to kiss her there, waiting until she was begging for him before he allowed his tongue to flick over the sensitive peak he found and the noise that emanated from her had him all but dying to be buried inside her.

Gabi had never felt so damp in her life. When his tongue went over her nipple like that, it was like he was doing something entirely different to another part of her body and she found it over-whelming.

"Troy…" she called meekly as he began the same treatment of her other breast and he kissed down her tummy to her belly button where she jerked her hips restlessly and she felt him peel her knickers off as she wriggled.

She was expecting him to come and lay on top of her again so that she might actually have a chance to return some of this heavenly onslaught but his lips pressed against the inside of her knee and she felt entirely embarrassed at him being so intimate with her.

"Wait…" she said suddenly, her nerves buzzing at the sensations crashing over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he crawled up to her, nibbling her neck as he met her gaze and she cradled his face, remembering his heavy brows, his intense blue eyes that made her tummy dip and curl and his swollen lips with that gorgeous crease at the top leading to his tidy nose. And those lashes that were so long and dark against his delicate blue eyes.

She couldn't put into words how she felt because she wasn't sure. She was afraid of letting go like this, of trusting him to love her body.

She kissed him sweetly and he seemed to understand because his hands stroked down her body softly, enjoying her tiny waist, running up and down her back, cupping her backside and cradling her thigh as his hand came round and brushed against the sensitive skin on the inner side so gently she felt like her breath was stuck in her lungs and wouldn't expel.

"Gabi, is this okay?" he asked again as he twined his fingers into hers and held one hand above her head to stretch her body, bringing her breasts up against him.

"More than okay" she murmured "I have your condoms" she added and he smiled against her shoulder as he dropped his head "Extra large" she added with a warm smile and he moved to strip his boxers, revealing his arousal to her in its entirety and Gabi was speechless.

She reached for the protection, but her gaze didn't shift from him and she couldn't help her curious hands as she took him and stroked him and he groaned with pleasure. She took out the protection and rolled it onto him, letting him lay back between her thighs, her eyes meeting his as she bit her lip nervously. He wasn't lying when he asked for extra large.

"Just don't panic okay?" he asked softly as he saw her eyes go wide and fearful.

"Unless you don't want to do this?" he asked with a strained voice and a throbbing groin.

"I want to" she assured him.

His hand drifted down her body to cup her thigh, lifting it gently over his to allow him better access to enter her. But he held back as he leaned in to kiss her breasts again and then her lips, letting her hands creep across his body to fall on his chest and climb around his neck and into his hair as her passion soared and he knew she was ready, he just wanted to take it slow so he didn't hurt her.

He pressed against her nub with his thumb before he entered her and when he slid into her, her tight hotness surrounded him and he closed his eyes at the pleasure abounding his body.

Gabi sighed out a moan as Troy filled her; like her body was waiting for this and yet wanting more even now that she had this intense pleasure filling her. She had made love with guys before but nothing had ever come close to this soul-consuming experience she was having right here, right now with Troy.

His arms bunched and bulged as he gently rocked his hips in his slow, exquisite love making and she opened her eyes to see him above her, his hair dripping into his face, his lips parted just so, his body tensing and reaching as he loved her and she watched him in awe as she took him inside her and bucked back against his hips, clutching onto his arms as she enjoyed the feel of his strength there, and in the rest of his body as he controlled his need.

Gabi could only pray that she would remember what day it was and her name because the friction of their bodies was wiping away any other inconsequential memory and all she could think of was the heat, the feel of him inside her, the way his lips pressed against her skin, how his soft but urgent kisses and slow but oh-so-intense love making were turning her inside out.

She gasped as she felt an intense contraction squeeze him inside of her and she knew she was orgasming, though she had never felt it during sex before and the feeling was one of delicious golden rain falling warmly on her skin, like electric butterflies flying across her body, like her whole being didn't belong to her anymore but she was at the mercy of Troy and his hands and lips and oh god his everything. He held her tightly as she convulsed against him inside of her and her body shook in his strong, tight embrace, his own release following shortly after as they collapsed on the bed, entirely spent and stunned at the heights they reached together.

Gabi had never let herself go like that. Ever. She had never come undone in anyone's arms. And if someone had told her six months ago, that the candidate to achieve that would be Troy Bolton, she would have laughed in their face. But it was him. It was him who challenged her and made her so mad she wanted to strip him naked and kiss him all over. And now it was him who had shown her how her body could enjoy so much pleasure that she could burst into a million stars in an orgasmic climax that she had never experienced before. Troy. Jesus. What was she doing?

---

Troy didn't mind that Gabi moved to put on her knickers and vest as he disposed of his condom. He would love to feel her naked body against his but he knew these things took time and he knew that any minute now she would start worrying again so when she crawled back onto the bed he watched to make sure she crawled right into his arms so he could hold her tightly once more.

"I have to get ready for work" he murmured against her hair.

"Yeah, me too" she sighed.

"You are just THE best start to the day" he grinned as she leaned onto her elbow and flicked her gaze across his handsome face.

She reached out and smoothed his wayward fringe from his eyes.

"I have to tell him" she said softly.

"Tell who what?" he asked with a frown.

"My dad. He asked me to leave because he doesn't want me to be with you" she explained.

"Oh wow" his eyebrows raised.

"God, this is so new, would you rather I didn't?" she panicked, sitting up.

"Wait, you're not going to go are you?" he checked.

"I probably am, to see mom and some friends" she admitted and he sat up too, brushing his fringe with his hand as Gabi flicked her gaze down his impressive body.

"Oh. Okay. Well have fun" he said and frowned as he sat on the edge of his bed with his back to her.

Did he think she was leaving him? Did he actually think she was having a one night stand? Gabi didn't think it possible but his shoulders were hunched over with hurt.

She crawled over and placed her hands on them and he started, like he had forgotten she was there as he sat deep in thought.

"I'm coming back" she said with a little frown and he turned his head to show her his guarded blue eyes.

"You are?" he asked, confused. Gabi didn't think she had ever seen him look so vulbnerable.

"Sure. I have to come back and insult you, life's no fun otherwise" she quipped with a smile.

"But your dad…"

"Is going to throw a fit I know" she rolled her eyes "Do you think you can forgive me for that?" she wondered as she got up and began to pull on her jeans.

"I'm really not sure" he said and she looked behind her to see if he was serious but he wasn't because he was walking toward her, totally naked, his hands facing outwards ready to grope her backside from where she stood zipping up her jeans.

When he reached her he took her backside into his hands and dropped a kiss on the side of her neck as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and curved his body to reach her shorter height.

"Is that helping?" she asked drily, ignoring his attempt to seduce her.

"It sure is" he agreed and she giggled, turning to face him and he planted his hands back on her butt, smiling down into her face as she linked her hands at his neck and fiddled with the hair there gently.

"When are you flying out?" he asked.

"Saturday morning" she said.

"Why don't we catch that Av's game before you go?" he suggested.

"Erm a little thing called paparazzi" she reminded him.

"So what? Your dad will know anyway and they print what they want no matter what we do, so we may as well go and have some fun." He reasoned.

"Ok I'll think about it, now get in the shower and I'll see you in the lobby for the car" she said, letting him kiss her and he drew her lips into a longer and much more enticing kiss that left her tingling and aching for more.

"Arrghhh! I hate you, Bolton!" she fumed as she pulled away and headed for the door, annoyed that he had that effect on her. She grabbed her shopping bags as she went.

"Hate you too, honey!" he called brightly as the door shut behind her and she felt herself smiling at his comment.


	19. What's not to Hate?

**Hey ppl.**

**Opaloutcast you did make me laugh with your review.**

**And thank you Emily Jane I am glad I managed to cheer you up!**

**And thank you to my regulars telling me how much you loved it. I am slowly getting my mojo back and writing new stuff .**

**CHAPTER 19**

"Okay deep breath Gabriella" she said to herself as she knocked on her father's door that evening.

She had booked them to have dinner at the hotel in the hope that if they were in public then he might not react so badly. He already knew there was something between her and Troy but it wasn't until last night that things had become that little more complicated. And neither of them had put it into words, but they were kind of dating now and she couldn't deny Troy any longer.

"Good evening Gabi" Gabriel smiled as he escorted her down to the restaurant and seated her before he too sat down.

She picked up the menu and studied it intensely, her heart pounding and her hand a little shaky. She'd already called her mom to tell her that she had spent the night with Troy without giving her any more info and she had been pleased for her, excited in fact because she was convinced Gabi would bring him home to meet her but she tried to calm her down on that point thinking that Troy really didn't need all this pressure. He hardly spoke of his own parents let alone her meeting them but she knew they were important to him.

"So when are you going to come out and say it?" Gabe asked drily.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You're going to tell me that you're not leaving because you want to spend time with that jumped up idiot" he guessed.

"Okay, well you might like to start calling him Troy, dad" she hedged and he looked mad at her before she even got any further.

"Oh my god, are you sleeping with him?!" he roared and Gabi flushed bright red.

"Good grief!" she flustered "Do you want to shout any louder?" she hissed.

"I can't believe you would be that STUPID!" he yelled and got up, throwing down his napkin.

"Stupid, huh?" she lifted a brow as her eyes stang from his remark and she got up too.

Gabriel looked like he regretted his words as he reached out to her but she ignored him.

"Thank you for being so understanding" she said quietly and moved away from the table, rushing up to her room where Troy was pacing up and down the corridor outside her door, checking his watch.

She wiped her eyes as she came down the corridor and saw him.

"Hey…oh my god…I was so worried about you. I got your message saying…" he paused as she came closer and he saw her tears and her hurt and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body as she walked into them wordlessly, encircling his waist with her shaky hands and he just held her against him as she sobbed.

"It went well, then" he guessed, twisting his lips as he wished he hadn't said that.

"It went really well." She sobbed amid a laugh as she pulled away and let them into her room, unknown to both of them that Gabriel was watching the scene from his hiding place down the corridor.

---

"So what happened?" Troy asked Gabi as he guided her into her room and sat her on the bed where he sat next to her, encircling her shoulders with his arm.

"Well he knows we slept together" she announced "And he called me stupid" she summarized.

Troy pulled her closer as his gut twisted "I didn't think he hated me that much" he frowned.

"What's not to hate?" she joked, then stroked his fringe back and kissed his lips to make sure he didn't think she were serious.

He kissed her bottom lip, like he loved to do, then pulled her against his chest again and Gabi wondered where the Troy Bolton of old had gone because she could have sworn he would never have been this sensitive and understanding.

"Did you get to eat?" he asked and she shook her head so he got up and found her menu, handing it to her. "Let's get room service" he suggested.

"Okay I'll have the biggest, fattest chocolate cake" she said and he laughed.

"Anything for starter?" he checked and she smiled.

"I'll have potato skins, please and pepperoni pizza"

"That's my girl" he grinned, his teeth flashing against his lips.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said quietly and picked up some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Gabi felt refreshed as she came out of the bathroom in her soft grey jersey trousers and pink vest, looking over to the bed to see Troy sitting up against the headboard, feet crossed at the ankles as he read the sports section of the paper and the TV talked in the background.

"Make yourself at home" she quipped and he dropped the paper, his eyes making a leisurely appraisal of her figure, making her tingly and warm in its wake.

"Transformers is on Sky movies at eight" he smiled like a little boy.

"Really? You think you're staying that long?" she queried lightly and a knock sounded on the door before he could retaliate.

"Do you think he might ever get used to me?" Troy wondered through his mouthful of potatoes.

"My dad?" she frowned "Not likely, he's more stubborn than I am" she mused.

"Great" he lifted his brows.

"How has he been with you?" she asked.

"Oh, ignores me mostly. Unless we have to talk for work" he added.

Her eyes peeked at him as he chewed causally. "You do know we don't have to…you know….do this" she said awkwardly.

"Hey,I'm not even halfway near annoying you enough already" his eyes shone with his hidden smile

"What is it about you that you like to make me mad?" she grumbled, pleased he was assuring her again.

"You look so damn sexy doing it" he answered flatly, like this was a given.

"You do know I'm kicking you out as soon as the film finishes?" she checked and he nodded "Okay then, I accept your compliment" she smiled.

"Wait, where's mine?" he asked forlornly.

"Where's your what?" she feigned confusion.

"My compliment. Something about me you like?" he fished with a little lift of his brow that was so tiny she only just caught it.

"Like about you? Wow, that's tough…" she pretended to think and he reached over to tickle her briefly "Alright! I thought of something!" she giggled and he leaned back against the head rest as he finished eating, Gabi sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around her knees so she was in a tight ball.

"I like your real smile" she shared "Not the fake one you hand out to everyone, but the one you give me without knowing you are" she shared.

He looked to his side to smile at her "Like this?"

She pursed her lips in pretend annoyance "Ugh!" she complained.

"Okay, I'll take it" he said, then "Put your legs in my lap" he cocked his head to gesture her to move.

She stretched her legs out and curled to one side, ducking under his arm that he cast across her shoulders as she laid her thighs across his, her legs curled up against his knee and he laid his other hand on her calf as she got comfy in his arms.

"Wow, great film" Gabi said as it ended and looked up to see Troy fast asleep, mouth agape as he slept soundly against her headboard and she suppressed a giggle at him.

Gosh but he worked a long day and he was tired for a lot of his free time. Maybe her weekend away would allow him a rest. She smiled as she gently woke him by kissing his mouth and then his neck.

"Mmm, my god I'm being seduced in my sleep" he murmured with his husky, sleep-ridden voice.

"That is wishful thinking. It's time for you to go back to your room" she added.

"What?" he whined, slouching down onto the bed and curling so that he folded his arms around her knee.

"Troy…" she said tiredly.

"I'm not going" he said petulantly.

"Troy, I mean it!" she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled through her as he laid his face against her thigh.

"But it's so comfy here" he protested and she thought she might know what it would be like to babysit a five year old.

She sighed. God but she wished they could go back to the days when she faced him frostily every morning and he didn't tug on her heart in his adorable, irresistible way. She was getting in way too deep and she had hoped they could try and keep their space.

Obviously, Troy had other plans and he was forcing his way into her heart. He might actually know her better than she gave him credit for.

"Troy let go of my leg" she repeated patiently as she laid an affectionate hand on his hair and stroked it.

"Mmm, that's nice, more" he said as he continued to sleep on her thigh.

"You are so annoying!" she laughed, but stroked his hair more as he became relaxed, clamped around her leg. "Okay, now let go" she reasoned and he did but he ran his palm up her thigh as he lay on the bed properly.

"Can I stay?" he begged gently.

Gabi sighed "Gosh that two nights in a row, there'll be CCTV to show you didn't leave my room all night" she warned.

"Please?"

"Troy, this is really new, I don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast" she hedged.

"I want to sleep next to you. I like it" he argued and she couldn't say no to him. She liked this new tentative relationship they had as much as he did. But they only had tonight and then it was date night and then she was leaving so she felt the same impending loss and threw her caution to the wind.

"Ok. But if you try anything –and I mean ANYTHING- Then I'm kicking you out. I don't care what hour it is" she warned.

"Oh, The Bolton still has it!" he grinned as he rolled onto his back and Gabi poked him in the ribs before she got up change into her pyjama's, making sure Troy was in the bed and under the covers as she approached and slipped under the duvet with him.

She liked this sharing her bed with someone else. It was like having a giant teddy to cuddle up with but one that hugged back. One that hugged back and cuddled her and made her feel like she was special and valued. Why couldn't her dad value her? Why couldn't he listen to her and let her explain about Troy?

She felt Troy rub her back gently like he could sense she was tensing up and she turned from him so she could sleep on the edge of the bed without disturbing him while she worried about how she would handle her father.

---

When she woke, Gabi was alone and she looked at her clock with a groan as she realized she had overslept and that a certain someone had turned off her alarm so that she had slept right through and it was now gone ten o'clock.

She rolled over on the bed, her phone silently buzzing from under the pillow which she pulled out with a frown wondering if Troy had put it there and realising he had when she found a note folded up and tucked into the slide case.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sorry, I overslept" she apologized.

"Are you sick?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'm just about to get ready" she replied.

"I have someone I want you to meet" he said mysteriously and Gabi hoped this wasn't his idea of match making or something horrible like that.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can" she sighed as she closed her phone, then smiled as she picked up Troy's note and unfolded it.

'Hope to see you later puke girl'

Puke girl! He hadn't called her that in weeks! She would have to get him back for that she mused as she headed for the shower.

---

Troy blocked through the scene with Gabe and felt the tension between them as though it were visible. He'd barely greeted him and he'd seen a lady with Gabe and been intrigued as to who she was but when he'd asked, he'd just looked at him and Troy had given up hope of having an answer.

"You do know you're never going to get my daughter don't you?" Gabe hissed at him as they rested between takes.

"I don't want to 'get her' Mr. Montez" he answered calmly.

"You know what I mean!" he gruffed.

"I know how you feel about me if that's what you mean" he lifted his chin.

"Don't think just because Gabi likes you that means I will" he warned.

"Something tells me you won't like any guy that dates Gabi" he commented.

"That's because she's worth ten of any man. Especially the likes of you" he accused.

Troy twisted his lips. What he had with Gabi was new but he felt like he wanted to hang in there for a while and see where it went.

"That's a shame. I'd like to think we could date with the blessing of both of her parents" he said quietly, indicating that it wouldn't stop him if he didn't have his approval.

"I gotta say one thing for you kid, you got balls." He muttered as he got up and Troy hid his smile behind his fingers where he rested his chin in his hand.


	20. Cursed

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 20**

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Troy asked Gabi as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"What?!" Gabi returned.

"I just wondered, like how many guys your dad has scared off?" he thought aloud.

Gabi blushed. "You don't want to know" she muttered.

"How am I doing?" he asked .

Gabi cocked her head "You've lasted longer than most" she said honestly.

"Really? We've known each other only a few weeks" he guessed, not sure when they had crossed the line between fighting friends and lovers.

"Mmm. Well normally after the first two yelling's they pretty much give up" she shrugged, feeling extraordinarily awkward talking about this.

"Two? Two is nothing. I'm a record holder" he beamed proudly as he took a bite of his dinner.

Gabi smiled affectionately at him and met his eyes where their gazes lingered as they connected silently and Troy reached out his free hand to her across the table which she took and smiled as she relaxed.

Gabriel could see Gabi's eyes sparkle and her skin flush whenever she spoke about Troy and seeing them sitting there holding hands like that almost broke his heart. He had to admit the boy did show an old fashioned respect for his daughter and she seemed to bring out the best in him. He'd certainly calmed down from the crazy young man he was when this shoot began. Was it possible his baby was falling in love? Was it possible he could let her? Even though his gut screamed that Troy was bad news, he might have to concede defeat and give the boy a chance.

If after being separated this weekend, they found their way back to each other, he'd give Troy a chance and let up on him and hopefully he might get his daughter back. He didn't like that far-away look in her eye as she met him or the anger and hurt she radiated whenever they spoke. Right now the only person who was treating her like a princess was the idiot boy and Gabe considered that Troy might be able to teach him a few lessons after all. He just had one more test to pass before he could trust him.

--

Gabi had met Margaret, taught her the ropes so to speak, packed her suitcase and collected her flight tickets and now all she had to do was get ready for her date with Troy. Finally their first proper, real date, out in public, out of the hotel and away from the set and her father.

Considering the fact they would be sitting in an ice rink all night, Gabi chose her skinny jeans with heeled knee boots and a black jumper which had buttons on the shoulder and a flap across the front and back, with buttoned sleeves.

She let her wavy hair drop naturally into curls around her shoulders and added a little make-up, hoping she might keep it on for the whole night instead of ending up in tears like she had the last two times they had attempted this.

Troy knocked on her door on time and she beamed as she opened her door and he stood there with a cute smile, all stubbly and sexy in his beanie and wearing jeans with a thin pale blue jumper and his leather jacket.

"Good evening Madame" he smiled.

"Hi Troy" she smiled knowingly.

"Hey, I'm all for romance you know, but you have to play along" he chided.

"Okay, good evening monsieur" she altered as she came out from her room and looked up to him with smiley eyes.

"Man, you sound sexy speaking French, do you know any more?" he quizzed as he took her hand and led her down to the car park where they weathered the paparazzi and headed out toward the ice rink.

"Tu es l'homme le plus énervant que je connaisse" she beamed at her phrase.

"Wow, you better be calling me a hot sexy man" he grinned as he drove.

"Sure, why not" she laughed and he flicked a look at her.

"Oh god, now you're insulting me in French!" he realised.

She giggled and played with her hair as they chatted on the way to the game, Gabi looking forward to their night out. They had kind of done things backward but she was still adjusting to this new connection between them and she was beginning to like having someone else to think about and share her time with.

Troy held Gabi's hand as they entered the ice rink and the atmosphere was noisy and buzzing. They picked up their tickets and Troy bought drinks and hotdogs which Gabi ate with gusto as they sat rink-side but a few rows back so they could almost look down on the ice.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't take the VIP seats" he said "I kinda hoped to fly under the radar but I guess the paps will follow us here" he said.

"Troy, you don't even need to explain" she assured him, turning to look into his beautiful eyes "Do I strike you as one of those girls who wants to live the arm candy lifestyle?" she added.

He grinned and Gabi felt herself fall in love with him that little bit more, and then panicked at her thought. Oh god, she couldn't love him, that wasn't part of the plan! He was a jumped up teen star and her father hated him and it was just meant to be…a brief encounter at most. Why did his curly grin make her tummy turn and her lips throb to kiss his?

Troy looked into Gabi's eyes as she studied him and he could see her emotions so clearly it entranced him for a moment.

"I guess not" he said to answer her question, letting his gaze drop as she looked away. She looked as worried as he did about what was developing between them. There was no denying he couldn't wait to get her into bed again but she meant so much more and he realised she had from day one. The moment her butt had poked through his door, he had been intrigued and bowled over by this girl. And now that he was so close to finding something special, he didn't want to let go.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern as the game started.

"Don't worry about me, princess" he said gently, blinking to hide his eyes and Gabi reached out to curl her arm around his, gripping his bicep gently as she squeezed and he offered a small smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all" he said softly as he pressed his lips together and Gabi saw the genuine look in his eye, feeling it touch her all the way through her body.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed a teenage girl as she ran up to Troy and asked for his autograph in the middle of the game and he smiled bemusedly at her, signing her programme then turned back to Gabi with a wry twist of his lips, knowing the fan had ruined the moment they were sharing.

"Sorry about that" he shrugged "I forget I'm irresistible to the female of the species" he joked.

Gabi smiled and turned back to the game, trying to think of something to say, anything to say as she watched the little rubber puck being cast around the ice. She was speechless. For the first time ever, she was absolutely speechless. Troy had just said he was going to miss her. Without insulting her and without saying he hated her.

She snuck another look at him when he wasn't noticing and unbeknown to her, a puck had crept above the plexi and headed straight for her, catching her on the side of the face as she missed it's projection from having been staring at Troy.

She grabbed her face in pain "Owww!" she screamed, collapsing double in her seat as Troy looked on, shocked, hugging his arm around her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked as the crowd started to take notice and it would seem the team had stopped playing to make sure she was okay.

A first aider ran out into the crowd and came over.

"Oh my god you're…"

"Troy Bolton" he supplied, still rubbing Gabi's back as she hid her face in her hands.

"Okay let me sit there" he said and sat next to Gabi, Troy chewing his nail nervously.

"What's her name?" he asked .

"It's Gabi" Troy supplied, conscious now that the whole arena would soon work out who he was and he would be inundated with autograph requests.

"Gabi, look up for me, sweetie" the guy said and Gabi did, her eyes streaming with tears which made Troy's tummy clench but not as much as when he saw the large welt high on her cheekbone, just below her eye. "Okay that's going to swell, we need to get you to the first aid room" he said "Can you walk?" he asked.

Gabi nodded but as soon as the guy was out of the way and Gabi had stood, Troy scooped her up and the crowd applauded that she was ok, along with the players.

He could see people's camera phones flashing as he carried her out but right now his main concern was that she was okay. It was like they were cursed when they had a date, he mused. Everything seemed to be against them.

Gabi sat on the edge of the bed in the first aid room as Troy stood, his face white as a sheet as he looked on. Her eye was stinging like anything and she was a little shocked by the incident but she didn't want Troy to blame himself.

"Troy…" she called and held out her hand as the first aider held ice against her eye.

He stepped up and took her whole hand between both of his and the first aider looked to him "Hold this for a minute? I'm just going to get a sugary drink for the shock" he said and Troy nodded, cupping the ice against her face as his concerned blue eyes flicked over her delicate features.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine" she assured him "Just a little bruise" she assured him.

"I'm so sorry. I saw it coming and I ducked, I thought you had too" he let go of her hand and stroked the other side of her face gently.

"No I was….distracted" she blushed.

"Oh my god, by that fan?" he asked.

"Non, le beau gosse à côté de moi" she said in her second language.

He frowned, trying to translate "By what?" he asked, confused.

"By you" she said shyly.

Troy didn't dare smile, it wasn't funny but it was amazing that she was admitting to staring at him and that's why she had been caught by the puck.

"I hate you" she added as she saw his irrepressible grin.

"Aw, I hate you too, honey" he smiled as he kissed her hair.

"Okay here we go" the first aider said as he came back in and handed Gabi a hot chocolate and Troy slipped off his jacket to place around her shoulders as the guy checked Gabi's face.

"You might get a swollen eye for a day or two, but the skins not broken or anything" he said.

"Ok, thank you" she smiled gently .

"Ok, we are taking you back before anything else can go wrong" Troy murmured and helped Gabi up, linking his fingers through hers.

There was a crowd of people waiting for them to leave and Troy hugged Gabi to him as he signed haphazardly with one hand, and then they faced the flashes as they got into the car.

Gabi laid her head back on the seat. "I can't believe this happened to us AGAIN!" she complained .

"Well you will stare at me all night long, it's your own fault" he joked.

"Shut up" she returned affectionately.


	21. Don't be a Stranger

**Do you know what I love most about my stories? The amazing reviews I get from everyone 3**

**CHAPTER 21**

Troy walked Gabi to her door and cupped her face in his hands, inspecting the damage from the puck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with a wince.

"It kinda throbs" she smiled "But it's awesome I got hit by a puck at my first ice hockey game. Some fans go for years without being hit at all" she explained.

Troy smiled into her face and tilted his head as he leaned in to kiss her and Gabi breathed out nervously just before his lips met hers, letting her hands creep into his hair as his tongue slowly dipped into her mouth in that delicious way of his, taking her body into his arms as he deepened the kiss and Gabi clung onto him for dear life at the passion he ignited in her.

He cradled her as he pulled away and Gabi hugged his shoulders, not wanting to let go.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

Troy's eyes darkened as she stared into them and he held her to his chest "I'm trying to be a gentleman" he husked.

"Don't be" she murmured and Troy groaned as he hugged her tighter and she turned to swipe her door, pulling him in by the hand as he watched her carefully.

"Gabi, I know you don't want to rush things, let's just share a bed…" he said as he came in behind her.

Gabi silenced him by leaning up and kissing him and he didn't need any more persuasion to give into his urge to be closer to her as he pulled her against him once more, lifting her up against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her mid-air against him.

He walked toward the bed where he placed her gently to the ground and she threw off his jacket, moving her hands toward his tummy where she tugged at his t-shirt and lifted it as she kissed a path up from his belly across his muscled torso and ending at his neck as she pulled the top off, letting her lips tease him as his hands roamed her back and stroked her arms tenderly.

His hands drifted down to the edge of her jumper and he pulled it off as her eyes met his and he could see in their depths how much she wanted him which just served to make him hard and aching for her.

He kissed her again, letting her stroke his hair and his body at her own pace and she tugged him onto the bed as she knelt there and sat back to rid her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

His hands ran up her thighs and peeled of her knickers, then she knelt to meet him again and her hands went to his jeans waistband and caused him havoc as she undid his fly and cupped his backside as she scooped the material from him. He awkwardly kicked them off, causing Gabi to cover her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"Something funny?" he grinned as he knelt back in front of her and she shook her head as she flicked her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and returned the action, Gabi pressing her hands against his chest and touching him with fervour as their passion escalated.

Gabi pulled away to lay down and he lay next to her, brushing her hair with his hand, looking down into her beautiful face as he lay above her and Gabi thought he might never touch her as he appreciated her with his eyes. Feeling his attraction to her from his gaze was making her tingle and causing a dampness between her thighs that she didn't know possible.

Finally he spread his hand against her waist, running it up her ribs to meet with her full breast, kissing her collarbone and down to the skin peeking from her bra as his thumb found her hard nipple and massaged gently, creating moans from her mouth that she didn't think she could utter.

Troy's mouth found her nipples as he cast off her bra and she truly felt like she would die of the pleasure he brought her.

"Troy…" she begged and he knew she wanted him but he wasn't prepared to give in to her just yet.

He pulled back to look into her face and ran his hand back down her body, cupping between her thighs and she tensed at his intended action.

His breathing heavy, his groin straining, feeling Gabi tensing in his arms made him wonder why. They had made love before and she had met him every step of the way. It struck him that she wasn't used to this kind of intimacy and he brushed her hair back as he leaned on his elbow to support his weight, keeping his eyes on her face for a moment.

"It's okay, Gabi" he assured her, running his hand back down her side with the back of his fingers so that it tickled her and she curled into him.

"Okay" she said gently and he cupped her again, dipping into her heat and she brought her hands up to grip his arms to steady herself as she felt him probe her intimately. The only time a boy had done this before, it had been less than pleasant for her but Troy's fingers were so gentle, so tender and he leaned over to kiss her, flicking his tongue across her lower lip as he dipped deeper inside her, causing her to cry out.

Troy bit his lip against the surge of desire that ran through him and pressed his thumb against her nub, watching her face as she struggled to give herself up to undoubtedly overwhelming sensations he was about the bring to her with her orgasm.

He couldn't stop, as much as he wanted to, now that he started, his eyes were glued to her face and he wanted to see her reaction as he brought her to her climax. He wanted to feel her hands press into his arms; which they did right now. He felt her squeezing against him, her body arching against his hand as she moaned loudly at the pleasure she was experiencing. She shuddered as her intimate muscles flexed against his fingers and he watched in awe at the look of pure bliss crossing her face.

Troy didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her lips gently as she slowly recovered.

"Troy…" she whispered, stunned, feeling his need pressing into her thigh and touched that he had held back so that she could experience that amazing sensation. It shocked her that she could feel all of that just from his hand but she wanted him to be satisfied as well.

He stroked her face, wincing as he took in her bruise, but he smiled gently "It's okay, princess" he husked and leaned down to kiss her softly again but she wanted him to be closer, she wanted him to climax, too.

She pulled at his shoulders and he resisted "I can't, babe" he twisted his mouth, knowing if he even tried to make love with her now, he wouldn't last.

She bit her lower lip and leaned up to tug his boxers down his legs, not sure if she should touch him or kiss him, but she took him into her hands and watched as he groaned out loud and shortly after stroking him and massaging him, he rocked and spurt his seed over her hands and onto his body.

"Oh, wow" she murmured, thinking she had never been this intimate with any of her last boyfriends and what had she been missing out on?

Troy lay still while Gabi helped clean him up and he thought about jumping in the shower but he felt like he was dying right now.

Gabi lay next to him and stroked his tummy, clad in his jumper and her underwear.

"You don't need to cover up you know" he said gently as he turned his head to kiss her, looping his arm around her shoulders.

"I do" she said shyly.

"I'm going to have a quick rinse down" he said as he attempted to roll up on the bed.

"Oh, don't go" she whined and he grinned at her.

"I'm sticky. That's not attractive" he added with a naughty wink.

"I think you're gorgeous, sticky or not" she announced as he sat on the edge of the bed and he cast a look over his shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asked with a disbelieving look and Gabi realised she had just called him gorgeous. To his face.

"I mean uhh, you know, you're okay. So-so even" she flopped back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Why did she find it so hard to express her feelings? She had never said 'I love you' to a guy before. Maybe because she hadn't felt it but they had said it to her. Once or twice. What was so hard about letting her guard down and why was she suddenly letting it down with Troy of all people?

All good questions that didn't have answers and she had presumed Troy had gone to shower until she felt his fingers circle her ankle gently and she flicked her hands away from her face in shock.

"Don't be embarrassed" he encouraged "I liked hearing you say that"

She bit her lip and opened one eye to check his face, before letting her other one pop open and drink in the frankly breath-taking smile that curled at his lips.

She took a nervous breath, not sure what to say next. "Shower together?" she suggested quickly and his brows shot up.

"Sure" he agreed easily, standing and holding out a hand for her, which she took and he tightened his hold around her palm as he led her into the bathroom.

----

Gabi collected her things together quietly as she let Troy sleep on in her bed and she was almost ready to go when a knock sounded on her door, making her frown. She wasn't expecting anyone.

She opened the door to find Gabriel stood there and opened her mouth in shock

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see you off at the airport" he said as though this were obvious "What happened to your face?" he asked suddenly, frowning so that his heavy brows drew over his eyes.

"Oh…" Gabi blushed as she touched her fingers to her face. She had tried to cover the bruise with make up but it was quite distinct "It's quite funny actually…" she began.

"Funny?" he cut her off "Did he do this to you?" he demanded angrily.

"What? Who?" she queried, then realized he thought Troy had hit her "You mean Troy? No!" she defended and he pushed past her into her room.

"Let's get your bags and get you out of here" he demanded and then saw Troy on her bed and Gabi rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"It's polite to wait to be asked in" she muttered.

"There he is, the bastard!" he yelled "I'm gonna kill him!" he roared as he headed toward the bed and Gabi threw herself in front of him, holding back his distinctly larger body with all of her might.

"Dad! No! He's sleeping" she protested, knowing full well Troy was stirring on the bed now because he'd woken up from the commotion.

"He didn't do this okay? It was at the ice hockey, a puck hit me!" she said desperately as she struggled with Gabriel and lost as he headed toward the bed and Gabi turned sharply, seeing Troy sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers, kind of lost for what to do or say.

Gabe grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up fiercely and Gabi went straight to him and tried to uncurl his fingers.

"You did that to my daughter didn't you?" Gabe demanded of Troy.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Troy!" she apologized, finally getting Gabe to let go of him but he wouldn't budge from his tense stance.

"Mr. Montez" he said calmly, rubbing his arms where finger imprints lay, "I assure you I did not and would never hit your daughter" he said honestly "And if any scumbag ever laid a finger on her, I'd make sure they didn't live to tell the tale" he added as his serious blue eyes flicked up to meet Gabriel's.

Gabi looked between the two of them, shocked at Troy's possessive claim.

"Dad, please" she said again softly and felt Troy's hand gripping hers as she stood there, their fingers twining as the two men had their stand off.

Gabe's gaze flicked to their linked hands and back to Troy before he stepped back.

"Fine. I'll take your cases out to the car while you say goodbye" he said tensely and Gabi sighed with relief as she watched him go, and then looked up to Troy worriedly.

"Don't you dare say anything" he said before she could open her mouth "Just let me hug you goodbye" he added as he wrapped her into his arms and she placed her cheek against his chest.

"Have fun with my dad" she said wryly and he chuckled.

"Keep in touch. Don't be a stranger" he joked .

"I'll be back next week. Maybe Tuesday" she said as she leaned up and kissed him, loving his lips and how he made her feel.

"Say hi to your mom for me" he smiled as he stroked her hair back.

"Troy, I really am sorry…" she said .

"I know. And it's okay, really. I'd be worried if he didn't shout at me" he smiled, seeing her uncertainty and knowing the only way he could convince her he was for real is if he weathered the storm of her father and continued to see her after the film shoot finished. That seemed difficult to maintain right now but he was willing to try. His quick bond with Gabi was worth too much to just let her go at the end of this thing.

"Okay, well I guess this is goodbye then." She said and hugged him one last time around the shoulders

"Goodbye, puke girl. Never darken my door again" he grinned as he leaned in to kiss her for the last time. "And I hope you have fun back home" he added as she waved him a cute wave and shut the door.


	22. Son in Law

**Wow. I have just read my reviews and they are amazing. You put such a big smile on my face. I noticed I have some new reviewers too so please keep commenting, it really does make my day.**

**Dessertluver, I often think the same how in the heck do I come up with this stuff lol.**

**Nikki, thank you so much for your comments as you caught up, I was particularly pleased you mentioned about the newlyweds part because no-one else commented on that :)**

**The next couple of chapters will be a bit boring but stick with it please!**

**CHAPTER 22**

"Hi mom" Gabi smiled as her mom opened the door and immediately grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Oh, Gabi, I missed you sweetheart" she said "But you're too skinny, you need food" she chided.

"Sure why not? I've been eating crap all week." She sighed as she lugged her bags in and relished the familiar surroundings.

"How is my son in law?" she asked as she took Gabi through to the kitchen.

"Oh mom, no" Gabi rolled her eyes "Do not call him that, PLEASE" she begged.

"Okay, I'm just asking. I want to meet him" she said.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not sure that he's ready for that yet, we're barely dating" Gabi stressed.

"Okay honey, don't get angry at me" her mom teased.

"I'm not, I just wish everyone would butt out of my life and let me at least TRY and have a normal relationship for once!" she argued and grabbed one of her cases, dragging it up the stairs with difficulty as Maria watched her go, twisting her mouth in concern.

Gabriel had obviously upset her again and she wasn't helping matters by putting pressure on. She pulled out some ingredients from her cupboard for cookies and began to weight them out.

---

"How long is it acceptable to wait to txt u?" Gabi's phone buzzed as she relaxed on her bed like a cat enjoying the sun. She'd thrown a few things around her room like a petulant teenager and then she had showered and changed into her softest clothes.

She checked her watch.

Gabi: You managed 4 hours.

Troy: Are you proud of me?

Gabi: Very.

Troy: You hate me right?

Gabi: Totally. Mom says hi.

Troy: I know she called me to ask when your flight was getting in.

Gabi groaned.

Gabi: I'm sorry my parents are weird.

Troy: Apparently I'm her new son in law.

Gabi buried her head under her pillow and screamed. She was going to kill her mom!

Troy: Stop hiding.

Gabi: I don't know what to say.

Troy: Tell me you hate me. I know all is right with the world then.

Gabi smiled at his message. How could this initially infuriating guy turn into such an adorable man?

Gabi: But I don't hate you.

She took a breath for courage as she pressed send.

Troy: Oh god, it's that bad? I'm on the next plane!

Gabi: I know everything is crazy.

Troy: Damn, I wish I could call you but I have to go again…

Gabi: Ok. X

Gabi lay back on her bed and let her eyes close as her exhaustion overtook her and she slept until her mom called her for dinner. She was just washing up her plate after dinner and looking in the fridge for a tasty treat when the house phone rang and her mom went to answer it.

As soon as she heard her mom laugh she knew it was Troy and she headed out into the hallway to spy on her.

"Oh that's very sweet of you, thank you." her mom said warmly "Oh, here she is now" she said as she saw Gabi poke her head round the door frame and as Gabi came toward her, she stroked her plaited hair "Mm-mm. I'll make sure she does" she said then "Bye now" as she handed Gabi the receiver

"Such a lovely young man, calling the house" Maria beamed and Gabi planted her face in her hand as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Hi" she said flatly.

"Hey, you okay? You want me to call back another time?" he checked worriedly.

Troy had missed Gabi from the moment she had left and the film was keeping him busy but he had this little gnawing fear that she wouldn't come back and he couldn't bare the thought of her sitting there worrying about things when he could just put her mind at ease.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" she sighed .

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said as he chomped on his pizza.

"I just need to get away from my parents" she admitted.

"Oh, your mom is so awesome" he said warmly .

"She called you her son in law, Troy. That's not normal." She reasoned.

"Ah, you're afraid she's going to scare me off" he guessed astutely.

Gabi dipped her head into her hand again; thinking was anyone on her side? Did they all think she was being silly? Was she over-reacting or shouldn't she be able to expect her family of all people not to embarrass her?

"Hey, talk to me" he said gently, realizing he had hit the nail on the head and she was really fighting with herself.

He realized then that she must be feeling something for him or she wouldn't be so afraid of losing him. And he had presumed she was nonchalant about the days apart. Which was only a few days, but it seemed she had other things to worry about and in the grand scheme of things a few days could, to Gabi, potentially make or break their fledgling relationship.

"How was my dad with you today?" she asked carefully.

"Oh you know, bright and cheery" he joked and it fell flat again as he cringed; sitting in his hotel room. "My mom called me today. She asked me who was this girl that took a puck in the eye for me?" he shared quickly.

Gabi smiled despite her raging thoughts "She did?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She said you must be special" he added.

"Well it takes a special kind of person to hate you, Troy Bolton" she pointed out.

"Why thank you Gabi, I do look forward to these wonderful chats" he complained.

"Well I would hate for you to get a big ego again, we all know how much trouble you were before I deflated it" she said matter-of-factly.

"That's true. I could be a megalomaniac without you" he said gravely.

"I can see it now- King Troy." She added .

"Ah but would you be my queen?" he asked with a grin.

"Mm. I would have to think about it"

"What? You get to live a life of luxury and you want to think about it?" he checked.

She scoffed in mock insult "I'm not that fickle thank you very much! You need a serious..." she was about to say 'beating' but Troy cut her off.

"…amount of your kisses?" he hoped.

She had to concede she enjoyed his kisses. It was nice to hear he felt the same. She smiled as they finished their chat and she headed back up to her room to unpack the rest of her things.


	23. Man to Man

**Two short chapters, sorry everyone !!!**

**But oh, such amazing reviews!**

**Carol, I never thought of her parents that way until you pointed it out haha. **

**Thank you so much everyone :)**

**CHAPTER 23**

Gabi swung her arms as she headed up the path to her best friend's house and knocked on her door excitedly.

Steph opened the door, her afro hair all plaited neatly and her dark skin shining healthily.

"Gabiiii you freaaak!!" she screamed and grabbed her and Gabi giggled happily, hugging her back as the pair of them jumped together

"Stephiee!! I missed you" she beamed and they hugged a bit longer before Steph let her in.

"I can't believe you get to go on set with all these stars Gabi, I'm so jealous." She tutted.

"Steph, you're a dancer, you go on tour with all the hottest acts" she reminded her.

"Oh yeah. But they're not Troy Bolton are they? Come on; tell me what he's REALLY like? Is he like they make out? Is he a womanizer? Is he hot?" She was speaking at full speed and Gabi was troubling to keep up.

"Err, there's something I have to tell you…" Gabi began.

"Oh, don't think I didn't see you stepping out with him in that nightclub" Steph cut in. "I bet you snogged didn't you?" she guessed.

"Well, we're kind of seeing each other…" Gabi hedged .

"What!? Oh my fucking god Gabriella! You didn't CALL me?! I'm hurt" she feigned hurt.

"It's really new Stephie. I'm kinda still trusting him you know?" she said gently and Steph hugged her again as she sat at her breakfast bar and Steph made snacks.

"I know. I know you've had some real bad luck with men and then there's your dad…"

"And my mom" she added with rolled eyes, wondering what it was Troy had said to her before she'd taken his call.

"Your mom?" Steph screwed up her face.

"Yeah she's been speaking with him on the phone" she admitted.

"Wait a minute. Your MOM has spoken to Troy and I didn't even know you were dating?" she repeated.

"It's a long story…" she sighed.

"Then get comfy, girl, cos you are not leavin' til I know it ALL" she said firmly and linked arms with Gabi as se grabbed her array of food and dragged her through to the living room.

--

Troy stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and frowned as he headed down to the bar to meet Gabe. He'd whispered in his ear before they broke for the day to meet him at 8 and Troy had no idea what was going on but he didn't like the feel of it.

Gabe was sat in a quiet corner and Troy headed over, sitting opposite him.

"Hey" Troy said uncomfortably.

"I'd like to think we can talk man to man" Gabe said and Troy flicked his gaze up. Uh oh.

"Sure" he agreed blithely.

"What will it take to make you go away?" he asked directly.

Troy was so shocked that his lungs went tight and he struggled to breathe.

"What?" he asked, thinking this must be a dream or that he was on candid camera.

"I don't want to see you near my daughter again" he said blankly "Now name your price" he repeated.

Troy screwed up his face "You have got to be kidding me right? This is some sick joke?" he asked again, to be sure he hadn't misheard.

"I can pay you whatever figure you want. Or…I can get you a job" he offered.

Troy rubbed his hand down his face, thinking he would struggle to finish filming this movie after this little encounter, but Gabe was sat there as though this were his daily routine. And that's when he realised this was what happened to Gabi's boyfriends. They got paid off. And they were scumbag enough to take the money and give up their affections for her. He doubted they had any if they could do such a thing.

He might never work again, if that's what Gabe's silent threat meant about getting him a job, but he couldn't give up on what he had found with Gabi just yet. It was possible things wouldn't last but he had to find out the long way round. Her dad was right, she was amazing and she did deserve the best and he was damn sure he wanted to try and be that for her.

"Thank you for the offer Mr Montez, but I politely decline" Troy said as he kept his calm and stood up and walked away, shaking his head as he went.

Gabe watched the boy go and a mixture of emotions hit him. First and foremost he was impressed with the boy's refusal. He was the first one to pass his hardest test. And then he felt afraid that his little girl was no longer his little girl, because she had so obviously given her heart to Troy. And Gabe was stunned to see that Troy had given his back, because if his refusal was anything to go by, he was a man Gabi could be proud of.

He sighed as he realized what he needed to do.

---

Gabi walked into town in her favourite white sundress, her shades on and a smile on her naturally made-up face as she looked around her and remembered the sights of her home.

She went into her favourite shop, Sarah's Sweets and chatted with the owner as she picked out some treats for her, and some for Troy as she planned in her mind her trip back to Colorado. She had booked a flight for Tuesday that was meant to get in at night but she hadn't told her dad or Troy yet because she wanted this time to herself and not think about what she would face when she was back.

She considered that Gabriel might employ Margaret permanently and she would be left hanging around on set with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs in which case her trip would be short and sweet.

But she also tried to work out in her mind how she could keep seeing Troy after the shoot and it struck her that it was entirely possible they wouldn't be able to. If she wasn't working for her dad she would have to get another job.

Maybe she should start looking. She had a few contacts from two weeks ago when this thought had first crossed her mind and it was beginning to blossom into her mind now. She could find a job that was based nearer home and didn't involve quite so much travelling and if Troy wanted to, she could see him more easily. She wondered if he would want that or maybe he was just going to end things when the shoot finished, but he could have ended things a long time ago, or not started them, knowing what her dad was like.

She frowned as she thought about how her dad had acted with Troy before she had left and she knew Troy kept re-assuring her that it wasn't a problem but she couldn't see how it wasn't. If it were the other way around, she would find it very hard to withstand that kind of pressure from his family.

She walked by a window of a men's clothes shop and spotted some soft fine knit jumpers in the display, thinking that Troy would look nice in one and thinking it would be nice to buy him one as a surprise for when she went back.

She loved his pale blue jumper that she had borrowed after their last night together and he had let her sleep in it and she had snuck it into her suitcase so she could sleep in it at home, too.

She picked up a V neck style from the rack and lifted it up, considering the array of colours and opting for baby blue to replace the one she had adopted.

She paid for the jumper and left the store, surprised to see a photographer outside.

"Gabi! Where's Troy? Are you an item? How's your eye?" he called and Gabi blushed, wondering what the heck the paparazzi would want with her. It's not like she was famous.

She just smiled bemusedly and carried on her shopping; hoping he would eventually go away which he did after she went into her fifth shop.

She pulled out her phone and texted Troy as she enjoyed her drink of hot chocolate, sitting in the sun.

Gabi: You should probably know that I stole ur jumper

Troy: I know I looked in your room for it for ages!

Gabi: Hey ur there.

Troy: Its break time. What u doing?

Gabi: Being papped. Shopping

Troy: Paps are there? im sorry…

Gabi: I got you a surprise for when I get back

Troy: Really? Does it involve massage oil?

Gabi smiled at his text

Gabi: No but I will give you a massage if you u want.

Troy: When's your flight out here?

Gabi: Ah it's a surprise.

Troy: :/

Gabi: Okay its Tuesday. I should get in about 8pm.

Troy: Are u ok?

Gabi :-) I'm really good. And u?

Troy: Your dad was scarily nice to me today. Weird

Gabi: Mmm. Odd. I would have liked to take you roller blading with me and Steph tonight.

Troy: Not if you saw me on skates. And now I have to go.

Gabi : lol & ok x


	24. Good Behaviour

**Thankies for the famazing reviews as always xx**

**CHAPTER 24**

Gabi checked her watch as she came up in the lift with an excited smile, knowing she was 30 seconds from Troy's door and 30 seconds away from seeing him. He'd texted her when he'd finished filming to let her know he would be at the hotel when she got off the plane but he didn't know that she had got an earlier flight to surprise him and now they would have even more time to catch up on where they had left off.

She pulled her suitcase down the corridor and knocked on his door as she bit her lip nervously. God what if he'd changed his mind? What if he looked different and she didn't fancy him anymore? What if he never told her he hated her again?

She knocked again, frowning, wondering if he'd fallen asleep but after the third knock it was apparent he wasn't in.

Damn. She looked at her phone. Nothing.

She had booked her own room but the desk had told her it was being cleaned and to come back later, which she had presumed would be okay. She stood for a while and then perched on the edge of her case, texting Troy to find out where he was.

---

Troy ran across the airport car park with his car keys in his hand as he rushed into the arrivals lounge to meet Gabi from her flight.

After checking her flight details three times and watching about a million strangers appear from within the airport, he realized she wasn't on the flight.

Damn, had she got delayed in Alberquerque? Or had she changed her mind?

Maybe she was having second thoughts about this whole thing, though she hadn't given him any indication to think that.

He headed back to his car and pulled away, heading back to the hotel and up to his room, taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his combat shirt pocket as he walked toward his room and then a figure caught his eye as he saw her sat on her suitcase, looking at her phone forlornly.

A smile split his face and he wanted to run up and hug her but he held back his whoosh of boyish excitement.

"Boyfriend forget to text you?" he asked drily and she looked up and on seeing it was him she beamed, stood up and fidgeted shyly as he walked up to her and folded her into his strong arms wordlessly as she hugged him around the middle.

"I think he forgot to tell me he would be late back" she said eventually as she looked up into his face and he let her go, linking their fingers together with one of his hands

"I went to meet you at the airport" he explained "How long have you been here?"

"Oh my god, you did?" she said, awed "That is so sweet Troy" she stroked his face. "I've been here since five. I got an early flight to surprise you" she tried not to giggle at their misfortune.

"Someone, somewhere trying to keep us apart" he mused with a frown.

"Not anymore" she said and wrapped a hand around his neck to lean up and kiss him, Troy bending his body to reach her lips, feeling like he was coming home when they touched and he felt that familiar bounding through his tummy at the desire she wakened in him.

Gabi slipped her tongue into Troy's mouth and enjoyed their kiss in the hallway until he pulled away and gently touched noses for the briefest moment.

"Let's get inside" he curled his lips into a grin, sending Gabi's tummy into freefall at the sight of it.

He lifted her heavy case like it was a feather and dropped it inside the door and she knelt to open it.

"What are you doing? I wanted kissing" he moaned.

"I'm getting your present, stop whining" she chided.

"Present? Cool!" he smiled as she pulled out the wrapped gift and handed it to him.

"Wow I'm intrigued" he said as he carried it over to the bed, taking her by the hand and with him.

"Wait!" she said and ran back to her case, then over to him "Massage oil" she shared and his eyes gleamed as he stared at her mouth and leaned to kiss her.

"Can I open this later and skip to the massage?" he asked huskily and Gabi felt her body curdle with delight at his look.

"Open it" she said, though breathlessly and unable to rip her gaze from his shining blue eyes.

He opened the gift and held up the jumper "Its beautiful, thank you" he smiled, then turned to her and pulled her gently onto the bed where he pinned her with his thigh.

"Now let's make out" he said and kissed her mouth again, his body so familiar in its muscled hardness but so excruciatingly delicious that she couldn't believe it had only been days since they had last been together like this.

Gabi ran her hands into his hair and soon followed down his back, cupping his backside as he leaned on the bed against her, his thigh between hers, pressing against her and causing sweet sensations at the pressure.

She began to unbutton his shirt as their lips clung to each other in desperate fusion and she managed to undo one of the buttons before stalling on the next.

"I can't undo those things!" she complained as she pulled away a little, pushing her hands against his shoulders.

But his shoulders were too tempting and she had missed them so much, she stroked them appreciatively as he cast his eyes down on her .

"You have to let me up" he pointed out with a little flick of the corner of his mouth as his eyes smiled on her and she put her hands down as she pressed her lips together.

Troy rolled away and began to undo his buttons while Gabi stripped her top off and wriggled from her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

Troy's eyes trained on her naked legs as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and Gabi sat up to push it from his arms, touching his bulging arms as she went, kissing down his neck as she knelt up to reach. She smiled as her hands moved down to his belt buckle and he went to struggle from his tee shirt

"No…" she stopped him from folding it over his head. "Let me" she said as she met his gaze and his breath caught in his throat as she undid his belt buckle.

Gabi pulled off his jeans from the ankles down, smiling at his almost-naked body, flicking her gaze to his as she took in his aroused state and she stepped forward where he held out his hands and wrapped his fingers around her waist as she climbed across his lap and sat, stroking his hair. She leaned down to kiss him in a hot and fiery kiss that left him aching to be inside her.

She ran her hands up under his tee top and then peeled it from him as he lifted his arms and he moaned as her lips found his body, kissing him in his ticklish spot at his side, across his ribs, his nipples and finally his neck where she bit gently at his skin.

His hands circled around her backside to bring her fully into lap and he finally reached for her bra which he removed quickly and began his attention on her beautiful breasts, feeling her squirming against his thighs.

She pulled away to strip her panties and she looked at him as she bit her lip and he realized she wanted to ask for protection so he pointed at his drawer, panting too heavily to speak as his hard and straining body barely coped with the onslaught of pleasure she brought him.

Gabi moved to peel off his boxers, Troy lying out on the bed to assist and she was a little unsure how to straddle him with his legs down the side of the bed.

He seemed to sense her hesitancy so he sat up and shifted back, leaning back on one arm as he held his other hand out to her, allowing her to choose which position to be in.

She crawled onto the bed and up his body, running her hands up his legs toward his arousal as she gently stroked him, then placed the condom over him.

Troy grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his head as he realized she was going on top and he reached out for her hips and thighs as she straddled him, licking her lips nervously and driving him crazy by doing it.

He crooked his finger and gestured for her to come closer where he could kiss her and lick his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan and grab his shoulders to steady herself. He let his hand drift downwards toward her heat and she moaned into his mouth as her body jolted at his touch.

He couldn't wait another second, he searched her eyes as she pulled away and she seemed to understand as she took him into her small hand and guided him into her where she was hot and oh god, tight and slick for him.

Gabi rode against Troy's lap, letting his hands roam her body as he writhed and thrust below her, watching his face intently as he enjoyed her clenching him every so often.

She loved this feeling of control she had as she set the pace and the rhythm of their love-making, her hands running up his tight stomach toward his muscled chest and resting on his bulging arms which bunched as his hands gently gripped her hips, bringing her against him as he drove into her, trying to get deeper each time.

Gabi gave him what he wanted and she heard him moan, taking him deep into her body as she continued to enjoy the feel of him beneath her hands.

Troy felt his control waning almost as soon as she had climbed upon his lap but now he couldn't hold back any longer. She leaned over to rub her breasts against his chest inadvertently as she reached to lick the skin at his neck and he was so tempted to roll her over and drive into her and finish this thing, but he wanted her to appreciate this hold she had over him and she did as she stretched her body out before him and he ran a finger down her belly to reach between her thighs and press against her sensitive spot, bringing her to bite her lower lip and send his climax toppling like dominoes as his body juddered and spurted his seed into his condom, still flicking against Gabi's nub gently as she clenched tightly and moaned at the pleasure of her orgasm as she came against his hand and his body, still in his lap.

Gabi curled against Troy once she had removed his sheath, letting his strong, thick arms bunch around her as they lay together in post-ecstasy and their breathing became slower and regulated.

"Can we do that again?" Troy asked jokily as he stroked Gabi's hair tenderly and she loved that he did that. He wasn't afraid to make funny comments but at the same time he held her like she was so very special.

She hugged her arms around his neck as she shifted up to kiss him there. She didn't know quite how to respond so she kissed his chin and bit her lip as she leaned up to look into his face but he didn't see because his eyes were closed blissfully, his face relaxed and handsome. His hair was crazy messy though and she had never seen him sexier. Well, maybe with stubble and in that beanie for the ice hockey game.

"Mmm" he said as he hugged her naked body to his and Gabi felt twitchy about being naked still but she took deep breaths and bit her lip in equal measures.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling her tense, rubbing those circles on her back like he did when she was worrying.

"I'm good" she replied "I just…" she cringed as she tried to even think of words that would explain her insecurity about her body. He probably wouldn't understand. "Wait, I know this one" he teased "You wanna put something on, right?" he checked and she looked into his now open eyes and nodded in a tiny way that made his heart break.

"Off you go then" he smiled and released his arms as she climbed from the bed and put on her knickers, and his tee top this time. Then crawled back and lay right back onto his body where he connected his arms around her waist tightly once more and she sighed happily as she relaxed against him, making his tummy relax too.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

"You do know that you're amazing don't you? In every aspect" he added.

She buried into his neck and he ached as he curled his arms and bear hugged her to him. He wondered what had brought this on and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But he held her anyway as she sought his comfort and hoped she would open up to him.

"Thank you" she said simply and shifted uneasily in his arms "You are too. Amazing, I mean" she added and she felt his hands hold her tightly to him.

"I…" she said as she went to move.

"No…" he said as he tightened his arms to stop her "Don't go" he said gently.

"I…." she said again, pushing against his chest and he let her go with a sigh "…have yet to give you the promised massage" she pointed out and he was glad he had let her go then because she grabbed her oil bottle and knelt on the bed.

"You do know that's two in a month? I'm going to limit them after this" she warned.

"What as a reward for good behaviour?" he joked.

"Ooh yes I like that idea." Her eyes glinted and he laughed "Roll over, Bolton" she commanded and he stared at her as he lay his arm above his head, affording Gabi a beautiful view of his completely naked body which she caressed with her gaze and knew he was doing the same with her clothed body.

"I don't get a front massage?" he pined.

She cocked her head. "You have five seconds to turn over, then the offer expires"

Troy grinned, flashing his teeth at her and he rolled over, wincing as his aching muscles protested. What with his tough day filming and making love with Gabi, he was beginning to feel his exhaustion.

Gabi straddled his backside and let her hands work his muscles, kneading and stroking, finding it therapeutic as she let her mind wander.

She had yet to face her father and she just hoped Troy's statement about him being nice was ringing true.

Troy wasn't making much noise which was weird considering last time she did this he had been moaning like crazy so she peeked over and saw that his eyes were closed and presumed he had fallen asleep so she climbed from his relaxed body and went to his bathroom to shower and she dressed into his tee top once more.

She felt a bit lost as to what to do. He would no doubt be upset if she left him while he slept so she lay on the bed and flicked the TV on, tuning the volume down and he twisted on the bed in his sleep, curling an arm around her tummy and laying his head on her belly as he got comfy using her as a pillow. Gabi just smiled affectionately at him and placed a hand in his hair as she stroked gently as she watched her programme.

---


	25. I'm sorry

**Amy you cracked me up with your comment about her being shy after sex and riding him butt naked lol.**

**I don't know if it's all that clear from the way I've written it, but it's linked in with how she feels about herself due to her dad…**

**Thank you so much everyone for your words of support, I love it when people tell me their favourite part or lines etc :) Keep doing that lol.**

**CHAPTER 25**

Gabi had snuck out of bed, got dressed and ordered room service all before Troy even showed signs of stirring.

She was applying her make up at the vanity table when he sat up, dishevelled, confused, his hair messy and he looked thoroughly loved.

"What on earth happened?" he asked out loud.

Gabi giggled "You fell asleep of course" she smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Nooo…in the middle of that AMAZING massage?" he whined.

"I don't know why you're moaning at me, you're the one who fell asleep" she teased.

Troy rolled out of bed and put his boxers on as he stood sleepily.

"I have to get on set or they'll sack me" he sighed as he moved to the bathroom.

"Troy?" Gabi called "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly as she twisted in the chair.

He pasted on a fake smile "Everything is fine princess, don't worry about me" he said and disappeared into the shower.

Gabi frowned but decided not to pursue the matter now, knowing they had a busy morning ahead of them as she went back to the mirror to finish getting ready.

---

"Good Morning Harry!" Gabi beamed as she came across the lobby in a black fitted shirt-dress and leggings with heeled boots, her hair flowing behind her but the top section tethered from her eyes with a clip.

"Good morning Miss Montez" he smiled back. "Long time no see! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks, and you?" she returned.

"It's been quiet without you. Grumpy chops missed you" he joked.

"Who's grumpy chops?" she frowned, wondering if she meant her dad or Troy.

"Mr Bolton" he said.

"Oh, why was he grumpy?" she wondered.

"No idea. I just know you weren't here to put that smile on his face" he shrugged and Gabi realized he did know why Troy was grumpy and it was obviously the same reason he was unhappy this morning and unhappy at the game for those fleeting moments but he was hiding it from her. Though she had no idea why.

"Well, I'm glad to be back." she said instead and Troy sauntered across in his jeans and t-shirt, carrying his hoodie and wearing a black cardigan.

"Good morning" he smiled as his eyes crinkled, slipping an arm around Gabi's waist as he dropped a little kiss on her mouth "Hey, dude" he said to Harry and the three of them moved to the car where Harry took them to the set.

--

Gabi went straight to her father to greet him and find Margaret and work out where she stood now that she had taken this break away.

Gabe was in his trailer and she shuffled in after he had hugged her in greeting.

"Sit down Gabi" he offered as she took a seat on his sofa and he sat next to her with a sigh.

"Look, I have something to say and it's hard for me to say it. I want to say I am sorry for how I have treated you and Troy" he said gruffly and quickly, Gabi turning with wide eyes in shock.

"What?!" she whispered.

"I spoke to the boy and told him the same and he agreed we could start over and I hope you and I can too" he added and Gabi had never seen him look sheepish before, she almost didn't recognize him.

"Troy forgave you?" she checked and made a mental note to kiss him later to say thank you.

"He did. He's actually a decent guy though it pains me to say it" he mumbled.

"Dad, you should be pleased he's decent" she argued, not letting this drop easily. He had put her through a lot of stress the last few weeks.

"I am. I'm just…adjusting. It's hard to see your baby girl all grown up and falling in love" he admitted.

Gabi flicked her eyes to his quickly. How did he know how she felt about Troy?

"Wow" she said softly, not sure what else to say that would convey her boggled thoughts.

"He's missed you, you know. The director has been giving him a hard time over losing his lines and I could see he's not the same without you here" he shared, watching Gabi's face soften.

"He's been having trouble with his lines?" she asked.

"Yeah, I tried to help but he's a stubborn boy that one. Reminds me of you" he joked.

Gabi looked at her dad again and wondered what had changed his mind because this turnaround was huge. Not only was he accepting Troy, he was letting her into details about him that weren't common knowledge.

She twitched her mouth. "So where does that leave me?" she asked softly.

"Well Margaret is doing a great job so far. I'm happy for you to have a paid holiday and come back to work next month or if you decide you want to go somewhere else, then I'll keep Margaret on. I know it's important for you to be independent, Gabi and as much as I want to keep you close, I know I can't. I just want to see you smile again" he added.

She nodded, floored by his speech. "Okay. Well I'm kind of in limbo then, because I can't stay here until the end of the shoot with nothing to do" she pondered.

"It's three more weeks" he pointed out.

"I know but I'd like to start looking for an apartment of my own and getting settled somewhere. This would be a great time for me to do that. And maybe take a week away in the sun" she added.

"Well I'll let you make your plans, I have to be on set, I'll see you later" he said and kissed her hair as he got up to leave, leaving Gabi's head spinning with the possibilities laid out in front of her.

--

Troy stormed out of the back of the set door and across the yard, throwing his trailer door shut as he stalked in and threw his script onto the floor in a rage of frustration.

"Arrggghhh" he yelled to the trailer, grabbing his hair in anger at himself for losing his lines yet again and wishing they hadn't revised the script, and then revised it again, leaving him struggling.

Paty had tried to get a flight out but it seemed she was busy organizing his post-film interviews and promo and it wasn't really her job to help him learn lines anyway.

A soft knock sounded at the door and he headed over, throwing open his door with a furrowed brow.

Gabi stood on the other side with an arched brow of her own. "You're not going to make any friends being a grizzly bear" she teased.

He sighed as he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes, letting them soothe him a little.

"Do I get an invite inside?" she asked hopefully.

He stepped back and let her in, closing the door behind him where he sagged.

Gabi stepped up to him and sank her fingers into his crazy hair, stroking it as he sighed and bunched his fists while he was trying to dissipate his anger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he dropped his head to her shoulder, Gabi consoling him the best she could with her diminutive height.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today?" he asked eventually, wrapping his own arms around her waist in their familiar embrace.

"I don't believe you did" she smiled as she stroked the hair at the back of his head, pulling away to look into his face.

"I guess you're going to ask me what's wrong" he said gently.

"You should be able to tell me these things, Troy. If we're going to…you know…date and stuff" she said awkwardly.

A glimmer of a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth "Date and stuff?" he questioned and she blushed.

"Well you know…" she twitched.

"I know what? That we date? And stuff." He added.

"Well what would you call it?" she challenged.

"A relationship?" he suggested lightly.

"Oh" she pouted "Of course, I didn't think of that I was just thinking about sex…god no, not like that…" she got all flustered and pulled away "How to word it, I mean, like that we date and have sex…." She covered her face with her hands and dropped onto his sofa.

"And I thought I was an embarrassment with my words…" he said drily, sitting next to her as he curled an arm around her shoulders.

She moved her hands and looked at him "Troy, you don't need to be embarrassed. You have a learning difficulty, I'm sure your other directors were fine about it, you just need to be honest and tell him you need more time" she urged.

"He doesn't have more time. He thinks I'm spending too much time with you and that it's distracting me. He doesn't know about my dyslexia. It's a well-kept secret" he admitted. "You can imagine if that got out- Film star can't read" he mused.

"You can read and actually I can imagine. I can imagine the thousands of people across the world who also struggle with it, looking up to you as a role model and seeing you overcome your difficulty and have a job that involves learning lines and you're a successful actor Troy." She reminded him.

"I'm never going to work in this town again" he joked as he flopped sideways and unhooked his arm from her shoulder so that he could lay his head in her lap where she stroked his hair again and he was beginning to feel like he enjoyed her fingers in his hair way too much. He pondered the thought he could have been a dog in another life.

"Troy, go out there and tell the director the truth" she insisted "And when you come back, I'll help you with the script" she said .

"I'm scared" he moaned.

"Don't be a baby" she chided.

"Thanks. I feel so special when you talk to me like that" he mumbled mock-hurt and rolled up with renewed energy.

Gabi got up with him and followed him out of the trailer where she planned to go back over to the tabled area where the crew were relaxing between filming.

Troy grabbed her hand before she could drift away and he smiled, kissing her on the palm of her hand "Thank you" he said with a little twist of his lips that made him look so damn cute that she lost herself in his eyes for a moment.

"Smile for the camera!" someone shouted as they took a photo of them staring into each other's eyes

"Harry!" Gabi complained

"What! You two look so cute stood there all misty eyed, I had to do it" he shrugged.

"Hey, I wasn't all misty eyed" Troy protested "Men don't get misty eyed" he said.

"No, we get horny" Harry joked and Gabi grinned at him.

"He's got a point" she conceded as she smiled at Troy.

"Okay I have to go, I'll come get you when I'm done" he said and vanished again, leaving Gabi smiling as she went back over to the rest of the crew.


	26. Going Home

**I cannot believe I only have a few more chapters to post! Time goes so quick…**

**This is a bit of a short one, sorry!**

**I have a few more Troyella bits in hand and I am trying to write more.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE for the comments as usual. **

**Smart girl that was very sweet of you to go back and comment on every chapter- I can imagine that took you a while and I appreciate it. You did make me laugh in your review about ch 18/19 :)**

**CHAPTER 26**

It wasn't until the next morning as Gabi lazed in bed that she had a text from Troy. Her phone bleeping woke her.

Troy: I'm outside your room.

Gabi groaned as she rolled from bed and opened her door, combing her fingers through her wayward curls as she faced him, grumpy from being woken.

Troy smiled a little smile. "I've ordered room service, the coffee is coming, I promise" he joked.

She smiled back and let him pick her up flat against his body as he moved to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Someone's up early" she commented as he placed her down again inside the room.

"I have to work" he returned.

"Work? What's that again?" she teased.

"Mm. Funny, Montez." He mused.

"I'm on a paid break for three weeks actually" she shared, figuring she should tell him her plan to go home again.

"Are you now?" he asked "And you're going to leave me here high and dry while you jet set around the world…" he guessed.

She cast her eyes to him as they shared her sofa and she placed her legs in his lap as she sat sideways to him. His hands went straight to her calves to caress them.

"I'm looking at my life and thinking what I would like to do and top of my list is to have a holiday" she said "And my best friend Steph is going to come with me so it'll be a girly thing"

"Are you going soon?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes we are going in a week's time so I'll be back in time for your wrap party" she assured him.

"Who said I want to take you anyway?" he rebuffed.

"Fine. Then I won't come back" she returned, digging her toes into his thigh.

He blinked at her as his lips curled affectionately in his breath-taking smile.

"Of course I want you to come with me" he amended.

"Don't try your charm on me now, Bolton." She huffed.

"Why not, it worked before" he pointed out.

"Did not" she retorted.

"It so did!" he argued, sitting up and leaning to kiss her over but a knock at the door interrupted him and breakfast was delivered.

"Okay so you're off to work, I'm off shopping and booking my flight home and we'll meet later maybe?" she checked as they finished breakfast and she followed him to her door.

"Absolutely. Goodbye, Little Miss Montez" he said as he opened the door then leaned down to kiss her goodbye, wishing he could tumble her back into bed.

"Good morning, Bolton" Gabriel said from behind him and he jumped back from Gabi, startled by the interruption from his thoughts.

He coughed shyly "Err, Hi" he said with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Gabi gave her dad a look.

"Hi dad" she greeted as he looked at the pair of them.

"Hi Gabi. I'm taking your boy off to work if that's okay?" he checked.

"It's okay. Did you want to ask me something?" she wondered, thinking her dad did not come to her room to collect Troy.

"Yes. I found this" he passed her a small brochure "I thought you might like to stay there. A friend of mine owns it. It's like paradise apparently. I'm sure you and Steph would enjoy it" he offered.

"Ok I'll have a look. See you later" she smiled at them both as they headed off down the hallway and Troy jammed his hands in his pockets nervously as Gabe began speaking with him, making Gabi smile to herself.

--

Gabi was asleep when Troy called her when he had finished filming and she picked up the phone groggily.

"Hi" she croaked.

"Hey …oh god you were asleep" he said gently as he twisted outside her door and headed back to his own room.

"Stop walking Troy and turn back around" she said knowingly, getting up to open her door where she got a view of his back as he stood in the hall and he peeked over his shoulder, closing his phone as she slid hers shut and placed it on the side.

He smiled sleepily as he came closer and she took his hand and led him in as he twined their fingers.

"You want any food or anything?" she asked, stifling a tiny yawn as she watched him strip his jacket to reveal his torso clad in a tee top.

"No I just want to sleep" he said and sat on the edge of the bed to rid his jeans, lying out in his boxers after pulling off his t-shirt and laying it on the floor with his other clothes.

"Okay" she said softly and padded over to join him, turning out the light as she rolled back on the bed and she felt Troy's hands reach for her so she snuggled into his body as he cuddled her and fell asleep almost straight away.

---

Gabi loved being spooned by Troy. It had to be her favourite part of their sleep when she could feel his arm across her waist and his chest against her back.

Troy seemed to enjoy it too if his arousal was anything to judge by and she smiled as she woke, waiting for him to stir but it was still early.

She turned over and kissed his mouth but he didn't wake so she kissed him again.

"Mmm" he complained and rolled onto his back.

Gabi grinned and laid kisses down his bare chest as she leaned over him, getting onto her knees to flick her tongue into his belly button.

She checked his face and he was feigning sleep but his mouth was curled into a smile and he had cast an arm above his head to allow her total access to his body which she was about to enjoy.

She began at his shoulders and stroked down his chest, loving his hard and defined body, placing kisses down his tummy and flicking her tongue to try and make him moan but he was resisting pretty well so far.

She ran her finger under the band of his boxers and she felt him twitch, drawing a smile across her face as she leaned down and licked him there, pulling down his underwear bit by bit and letting her lips press against his skin as she went.

She found his erection ready for her hands and she stroked him gently at first, letting her mouth brush him and this time she roused a moan and she felt his hands move into her hair as he gently clutched her head to his body and Gabi knew now she had his full attention.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could as she knelt across his legs and she used her hands to massage the rest of him, finding his moans were coming frequently now as he writhed on the bed beneath her.

The feeling of control she had was immense as she kissed him and licked his large arousal, her tongue curling around him and he seemed to like that because now he was panting her name as she stroked faster while her tongue flicked and teased him.

Troy could feel his orgasm building as Gabi's tongue did unbelievable things to him and it felt amazing having her wake him like this.

Just the feel of her small hands against his heavy, throbbing desire coupled with that hot, wet tongue of hers was driving him insane. He unconsciously clutched her hair in his hands as he tried to control the jerk of his hips and she pulled back for a moment but connected again with his straining groin and he let his control go. He moaned her name over and over as his body rocked and he spurted his seed; his climax claiming him in a heavenly spin.

Gabi swallowed carefully and cleaned up the rest of Troy's body, laying next to him where he had cast an arm across his eyes and she stroked his hair once more, wondering if she did that a little too much.

"Oh my god my girlfriend is amazing" he said lightly "You just gave me the best orgasm of my life I mean, Jesus…" he said raggedly, moving his arm so he could look at her.

"You just called me your girlfriend" she said, touched, leaning up to look into his face as his arms bound tightly around her waist as he recovered.

"Yeah, sure" he smiled confusedly "Why not?"

"I don't know, it just sounds…." She gazed into his sea blue eyes "…nice" she flicked a tiny shy smile at him.

Troy felt his tummy twist at her look and her admission that she liked being tagged as his girlfriend. "When are you going home?" he asked then, knowing her sad face was hiding behind her brave façade.

She sighed. "Tomorrow. Steph and I are going to shop for our break and I'm going to look for a new job and maybe my own place to stay" she explained.

His eyes searched hers "I'll see you when you're back though, right?" he asked and Gabi thought he sounded so forlorn, she would never have guessed he could be so vulnerable and that they would come to mean so much to each other.

"Right" she smiled and leaned down to kiss him.


	27. Hollywood Hussy

**I cannot believe this story has got the most reviews I have ever had, I am so chuffed!**

**For anyone who has 5 mins I would like to ask 3 questions. Please send me a message with your answers or put them in your reviews.**

**Do you like the 'realism' in the stories you have read or would you like to see some more fantasy?**

**What do you like about the stories?**

**What do you not like/would you change?**

**I've had some feedback such as the sex scenes are a bit too graphic sometimes or the main female characters cry a lot so please tell me if there anything I can improve on!**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 27**

Gabi stood at Troy's door once again, three weeks later, tanned, healthy and happy at having had nice break away with Steph. She and Troy had texted each other and called to keep in touch but this last week had been pretty frantic for them both.

Troy was having long shoots to complete the film in time and Gabi was busy putting down a deposit on her own apartment and having interviews for PA work.

So today had filled her with a deep excitement at getting to see him again and she smiled at the irony of her situation. A few months ago she hated Troy Bolton and now she was actually like an excited schoolgirl as she waited for him to open his door.

Troy opened his door and she beamed at him, taking in his bedraggled state, his messy hair and stubble and tired eyes as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Hi, boyfriend" she said warmly, hoping for a somewhat more excited reaction from him as his hands gently rested at her waist and his arms didn't press her into him like they normally would.

She pulled back and cupped his cheek as his almost-grey eyes surveyed her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm sorry" he said softly and Gabi's heart plummeted.

"Sorry for what?" she said on a ghostly whisper, fearing he was about to break up with her.

He swallowed "I swear to god nothing happened okay?" he said and Gabi frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, her heart banging so hard and fast in her chest that it hurt.

Troy's eyes widened as he realised she didn't know. She hadn't seen the paper and no-one had told her. Not her mum or her dad. How was that?

"Troy, what's going on?" she asked her face pale and worried and he ached to hold her and take it all back.

"You should come in" he said softly and she followed him in, shutting the door behind her as he sat dejectedly on the sofa and she trailed over to sit with him. Troy leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees and she curled her hand into his lap to link fingers with his, which made him cast his long dark lashes down as he looked at their fingers together and turned his hand so he could grip a little tighter.

"Theres an article in the paper today. About me and Jordan. It says I stayed the night in her room and that we slept together" he sighed.

"What? That's ridiculous! She probably made it up because she fancies you" Gabi defended quickly

Troy closed his eyes painfully as his lips pressed together as he seemed to hold his words back and Gabi knew that whatever he said next would hurt her. It felt like she had swallowed an ice cube and it had stuck in her chest, burning her with cold pain as she waited for what he had to say next.

"Only some of it is true" he said so quietly she wondered if this were actually Troy because his quick smiles and relaxed demeanour were missing and he didn't seem like the same person.

"Oh my god, Troy" she said, panicking "Did you sleep with her?" she asked bravely, hoping against all hope the answer would be no.

"No" he affirmed "But I did go into her room" he said and Gabi's mouth dropped as she loosened her grip in his hand and snatched it back, a flash of hot anger coursing through her.

"What?" she whispered, too angry to even shout and too hurt.

"I promise you Gabi, nothing happened" he said firmly.

"But you still spent time with her! Why was that? Knowing what she is like? Knowing she would try it on!" she shouted now "Did you kiss her?" she wondered suddenly.

He twisted awkwardly in his seat "She kissed me, but…" he began.

"Don't!" she yelled before he could finish "Don't even finish that sentence, I don't want to know" she said wildly, getting up.

"She got me drunk okay!" he shouted as she went for the door and twisted it, stopping as her hurt sliced through her and tears slashed down her face in rivets.

She turned so he could see her utter desolation at his betrayal. She pressed her lips together as tears gathered there "I should never have trusted you" she said harshly and Troy stared, stunned at her words as she left the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Troy to wipe his tears from his eyes as he sat back on the sofa and punished himself for ever letting Jordan dupe him into going out that night.

He should have know better, Gabi was right, but the shoots were becoming more pressured and the working day more shattering and the offer of an innocent drink had seemed too inviting to him and after a few drinks he'd forgotten she was a predatory man-eater and stumbled back to her room, by this time a little too drunk to think about where he was going. Once inside her room, she had pushed him up against the door, her lips connecting with his mouth as her hand had his groin and that's when he had pushed her away and told her he was in love with Gabi.

And Jordan had turned a funny colour and thrown a tantrum at not having gotten what she wanted and he had left, drunkenly stumbling down the hallway where Gabe, of all people, had caught him and taken him back to his own room where he had collapsed and slept on Gabe's bed.

And in the morning Gabe had given him a long talk about letting Hollywood hussies take advantage of him, and how same thing happened to him a few years before with an actress, but that for him, it had caused the break up of his marriage when he had chosen the girl over his wife and it hadn't panned out well after all, leaving him lonely.

Troy had objected and said he loved Gabi and Gabriel had smiled and patted him on the shoulder and said that Gabi would understand but he had to tell her the truth.

And now he sat with his head in his hands and hated himself for ever letting his guard down like that, and most of all for hurting Gabi in a way he never wanted to hurt her. And what pained him most was that she didn't even know that he loved her and he might never get the chance to tell her because she quite rightly hated him too.

---

Gabi knocked on her dad's hotel room door and looked at him with big, teary eyes as he opened it, surprised to see her and even more surprised she was crying.

"Oh honey" he said, bringing her in and putting an arm around her "You saw the paper, then" he guessed and Gabi just sobbed as he tried to console her

"Have you spoken to Troy yet? You do know it's not true?" he checked and Gabi cried harder.

"I didn't even see the paper dad! He told me everything! That she kissed him!" she bawled.

"Oh honey, he didn't kiss her back. I found him staggering down the hall and he was in a state, I can tell you, she must have poured a whole lot of liquor down his throat" he mused.

"You're defending him?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Gabi he didn't do anything except get reeled in by a practised hussy" he said .

"He went with her, dad. I can't believe you are glossing over on this! You hated him for even daring to speak to me and now you think him kissing someone else means nothing!" she accused as she stood.

"He didn't tell you" Gabriel realised suddenly, shocked and he knew he shouldn't be the one to tell his daughter how Troy felt.

"I doubt there's anything he could tell me to make me feel better" she said and headed for his door.

"Gabi, wait, you should hear this!" he called as he stood.

But she closed the door behind her and she looked to the heaven as her tears fell and her hurt spread through her.

She made it to her room and collapsed on the bed in a heap of tears.

---

Her cell phone rang and woke her the following morning where she lay motionless and she lifted her head, sliding her handset open.

"Hello" she said flatly, her throat sore from her crying.

"Gabi, you have to talk to Troy" her mom said and Gabi rolled over to stare at her ceiling.

"Why is it everyone is on Troy's side and he's the one who cheated on me?" she wondered.

"I called him this morning and he didn't cheat on you, Gabi. You have to go talk to him." She insisted.

"You know what, mom? You seem to get on well with him, why don't you date him?" she suggested brittley.

"Okay I'm interfering, I'm sorry" Maria sighed.

"I can't talk to him, mom, because it'll make me cry if I see his face and I have the wrap party tonight and dad asked me to go with him and I can't back out on it. I don't want to turn up to the party looking like…like…"

"Like you have a broken heart?" her mom suggested and Gabi sighed.

"It hurts mom. It hurts to think he was in another woman's room and that she kissed him." She shared then, her tears hot and stinging as they trickled down her face.

"He didn't let it go any further, Gabi. Just remember that. He didn't let it go any further because of his feelings for you" she added gently and Gabi sobbed as her lip quivered.

"I love him mom" she bawled and Maria smiled on the other end of the line, her own eyes watering.

"I know, baby. And love hurts sometimes, but you have to let him speak. Promise me you will let him speak" she asked.

"Okay, mom" she promised and rolled out of bed to shower.


	28. I Hate you, Troy Bolton

**Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback it was all constructive. Someone mentioned sometimes I rush my story which made me chuckle because that is very true!**

**Last chapter…Epilogue to go.**

**CHAPTER 28**

"Wow look at you in you tux" Gabi said to her dad as she came into the foyer of the hotel and silently prayed she wouldn't bump into Troy.

"Oh my gosh, is that my baby girl?" Gabriel smiled and Gabi blushed.

She had chosen a short prom-style gown which had a bodice top and a pinched in waist with a short skirt which had layers of netting and the whole thing was in black so she had added some sparking jewellery and silver make-up to match, along with silver sandals that were so high she had a little trouble walking at first but now she was getting used to them.

"It's me daddy" she teased and he held out his arm for her as they smiled at each other.

"Gabi…" a voice sounded behind her and she turned instinctively at the sound of her name, seeing Troy stood about ten feet away, dressed also in a tux but he wore a black tie instead of a bow tie and his hair was getting too long and some curly bits overlapped his collar and flicked out at the sides.

She pressed her lips together and turned from him, walking to the car alone as Gabe dropped back to speak to him.

"Just give her a bit more time" Gabriel begged and Troy nodded, not hiding his sad eyes as he stared after her, his belly gnawing with worry, his heart pounding at his loss.

"She'll come round, kid" he smiled and Troy just flicked his eyes down as he headed toward the door, waiting for a separate car as Gabi's car pulled away.

---

Troy chatted with the crew as the party went under way and he watched Gabi from the corner of his eyes as she socialised with almost everybody in the room and as the night wore on, she was led onto the dance floor by Harry and Troy wandered over, watching her as she danced around the floor with him , smiling, reminding him of the very last time he had seen her smile, shortly before she had thrown her arms around his neck and then he had ruined it all by telling her about his mistake with Jordan.

Luckily Jordan had given it a miss tonight and he sat down dejectedly as he stared into his drink and then the director took to the stage, clinking his glass to gain attention.

It was time for the speeches already. Gabriel went up after the Director and was kind enough to praise Troy for his professional contribution and then followed on to praise his daughter as Gabi watched on, teary eyed, still standing with Harry as Troy sat hidden from the most part of the crowd.

Troy heaved a sigh as they called his name and he sauntered up on stage, chewing the corner of his top lip as he went.

"Thanks, man" he said to Gabe as he handed him the mike and gripped his shoulder to extend his support.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day that I would get to work with two of the greatest legends on screen, Gabe and Jordan, but here I am" he mused as the crowd chuckled. "And of course, Steven, our director, has given me more than my fair share of chances on this project" he smiled self-depreciatively "But there is something I want to share with you." He said as his lashes flicked down at his shyness. "I have a favourite line in this movie and it won't mean anything to a lot of you, but I'm hoping it means something to one of you. The line is 'I think I'm falling in love with you' and there's one person I think of every time I say it. Thank you, Gabriella Montez, for everything you have done. I don't _think_ I'm falling in love with you. I know I already have" he said gently, pressing his lips together as he let his words roll around the room and he rested the mike by his side.

Gabi's mouth was wide open as she was blinded by the spotlight that dropped on her and the applause around her at Troy's speech. There were a few 'aah's' from the crowd and Harry hugged her as she stood frozen, her eyes streaming more tears at his words.

He'd just told her he loved her. In front of a thousand people. And he looked like his whole world had ended and the light in his eyes was dead, all because he thought she didn't love him too.

Troy headed quickly from the stage and shoved the microphone into Steven's hand as he headed across the floor toward the rest rooms where he could at least try and hide his face after laying his heart on the line like that.

"Troy…" Gabi called to him before he quite made it to the restroom door and he stopped, sagging his shoulders down as he sighed.

She approached him, running a hand across the back of his shoulders as she rounded his still form, letting her fingers play with the wisps of hair at his collar as she came around to face him and his crystal blue eyes didn't give anything away except his pain.

"What I'm about to say, if anyone ever asks me afterwards, I'll deny it with a vengeance…" she began as her brown eyes flicked to his nervously and he licked his lips, about to speak but she placed a finger there from her other hand to stop him. "I'm in love with you, too" she said with a big breath that she whooshed out and she dropped her finger from his mouth, still playing with his hair as he stared at her and wondered if it were true or was this a joke? Or a dream? Maybe he was drunk again and imagining it all.

But her lips were so very real as she leaned up and kissed him softly and Troy closed his eyes as he responded, slowly snaking his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer, his hands driving into her own hair as she tipped her head back so he could access her mouth better and he flicked his tongue into the hot recess.

He pulled away and studied her face with desperate hope printed into his tight features.

"I missed you so much" he said softly, wondering if those words would cause her to throw them back at him in a challenge.

"I missed you too" she said, surprising him.

"I'm sorry" he said heavily, brushing her hair back as he leaned over and bear hugged her.

"It's okay" she assured him, stroking the hair at the back of his head as she cuddled her arms around his neck, accepting his embrace and his apology.

He looked at her from under his lashes as he pulled back, twisting his lips, not sure what to say.

"I miss your smile" she said as she blinked, taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger as she angled it down so she could meet his gaze.

"Well I don't have much to smile about" he admitted "I made a terrible mistake and it's eating me up"

Gabi stroked his cheek "Don't let it eat you up anymore, Troy. I want the old you back. The obnoxious one" she smiled to show she was teasing.

He hugged her to him again and she held him, hoping he would be okay because he sure didn't seem like he was.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered in her ear and she flicked her eyebrows up in surprise.

She pulled back, took his hand in hers and arched a brow "You really think I was going to give you up to that Jordan woman without a fight? You don't know me very well, Bolton" she chided and turned, leading him back into the party and onto the dance floor, where he danced to the slow music with her, slowly but surely relaxing as they talked.

"Do you know how much I missed feeling your hands in my hair?" he wondered as they cuddled close, the dance floor emptying as revellers slowly dropped out.

"As much as I missed you stroking circles on my back?" she guessed.

He grinned, hugging her close and ceasing their dancing.

"Only you would use slow dancing as an excuse to make out" Harry accused from behind Troy and Troy turned with a grin,

"Hey man, thanks for looking after my girl tonight" he smiled as they had a little man-hug.

"You're welcome. Gabi, your dad went back to the hotel, he told me to let you know"

"Thanks Harry" she smiled and Harry wandered off, leaving Gabi staring at Troy in the middle of the dance floor.

"I think we should go back too" she suggested and he nodded, taking her hand between both of his as he lifted it and kissed her fingers.

---

Gabi travelled up in the lift with Troy wordlessly, not liking his quietness and his obvious sadness and the apparent punishment he was placing on himself.

She kept her hand linked with his until she leaned into his shoulder and he automatically curled his arm around her back to hug her to his body.

"You okay?" he asked, his fringe flopping down as he cast a look down on her.

"I was just remembering when you carried me after I twisted my ankle" she smiled softly at the memory.

"Oh? Want a repeat performance?" he asked gently and Gabi smiled naughtily, hoping he would say that as she linked her hands behind his head and he bent to take her body into his strong arms.

"Wow, you got heavy" he joked as he carried her from the lift and to her room, Gabi biting her lip gently to stop her need to kiss him.

Once there, he let her down and she swiped her card, pulling him in by the hand where he tumbled, having expected to say goodnight outside and leave her alone for the night.

She giggled as he stumbled in and she moved to rid him of his jacket, her brown eyes meeting his with a dark look as she undid his tie.

He swallowed, taking her wrists gently to pause her. "Let's not do this" he suggested softly.

Gabi was stunned for a moment. Then she saw his soulful look as she flicked her eyes back up and she could see he most definitely wanted her, but his heart hadn't caught up with his body yet and he was still struggling with his mistake.

She carried on unbuttoning his shirt, then his trousers and led him to the bed in his boxers where she seated him as she stood between his thighs and plunged her fingers into his fringe.

"Undress me" she said softly and his eyes widened, his desire burning in his pupils as his hands lifted to unzip her dress then he stood up to pull it off, bringing their bodies within touching distance as he eyed her sexy, lacy underwear. His arms went around her waist and she smiled as she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed in the opposite side, ridding her shoes first, then her bra as she folded her arms across her chest then twisted her legs up under the covers. Troy was now laying, hard and speechless; staring at her.

She looked to him and cuddled into his chest where he dropped an arm around her shoulders and she let her naked body touch his, causing him to tense with his arousal. Not only was she practically naked, but she was opening herself up to him by allowing him to cuddle her naked and he didn't miss her gesture, nor did he take it lightly.

He held her tightly, feeling his tears of relief come then as his body began to rack with sobs at her total forgiveness of him. For two days he had been wound tight as a spring wondering what she thought of him and then when she had walked out, he had really thought it was over.

Gabi stroked his hair some more as she held him to her, his face against her bare chest, her arms around his shoulders. Troy sighed heavily as he let Gabi hold him and he curled into her, eventually falling asleep like that as she too relaxed into sleep.

--

Gabi wasn't sure if it was a dream she was having or if she had died in her sleep and was now in heaven, all she knew was that there was this intense tingling sensation between her thighs and an insistent pressure on her clitoris that had her legs shaking and her body arching for more.

She popped her eyes open as she felt Troy's tongue flick into her intimately and she realised he was waking her up exactly how she had woken him up before she had left.

"Troy…" she complained as she gasped at the contact of his tongue deep inside her, then he flicked against her nub again, alternating pressure between his soft tongue and hard but gentle finger.

Troy didn't speak, he carried on pleasuring Gabi as she writhed and bucked beneath him and Gabi could feel a huge wave of pleasure build up, increasing with the pressure of his fingers dipping into her, sending her crazy as his tongue flicked against her sensitive spot again and again and she couldn't hold it back any longer. The blast of liquid desire ran through her and she moaned loudly as her climax erupted with overflowing pleasure, her body convulsing, her intimacy contracting around his fingers as he lay above her and watched her ride the crashing waves of her orgasm.

Troy kissed her face tenderly, gently removing his hand and wrapped her into his arms underneath him, his heavy body weighing her into the bed.

She clung to him for dear life, shocked, stunned, crashed out in the aftershock of her ecstasy.

"You really are the best start to the day" he murmured against her neck where his head fit beneath her chin until he rolled from her and tucked her into his body as he lay beside her, hugging her protectively.

She still couldn't speak, her breathing was even and her eyes open but her lips were frozen in their parted state and her brain was missing in action.

"You okay babe?" he checked as he pulled back to look at her and she closed her mouth, nodding bewilderedly.

He smiled at her face, loving that he had just given her that stunned look on her face, like she had never experienced anything like it before.

"Talk to me" he nudged her and smoothed down her hair.

Gabi leaned up and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his mouth. "I hate you, Troy Bolton" she said softly.

He chuckled, knowing he had totally floored her with his early morning surprise "I hate you too Little Miss Montez" he said as he kissed her hair and pulled her closer.

---


	29. Meeting Mom

**Essay of an A/N today sorry!**

**THANK YOU. To EVERYONE who spent two minutes to review whether to say too long/too short/loved it/hated it. **

**An even bigger THANK YOU. To everyone who spent more than two minutes telling me what you liked or how angry/annoyed/happy you were. Those comments are what keep me thinking of new stuff to write.**

**I have just started reading another story, it only has 3 chapters so far but it really is amazing: WhiteBoy by Whirlergirl- go check it out!**

**I am quite 'lazy' when it comes to finding fanfiction to read because there is so much out there but if you have any recommendations please do let me know and I will try and check them out.**

**Also xxxzanessaluvxxx- I'm only me when I'm with you, just updated and it's awesome :)**

**World of Peace was my 300****th**** reviewer and will be seeing herself feature as a character in an upcoming story- just be patient with me lol.**

**EPILOGUE**

Troy rubbed a hand down his tummy to flatten out his smart black shirt and check his black jeans and dress shoes once more, tidying his fringe with the hand that wasn't attached to Gabi's as he let out a nervous breath.

"Troy, would you relax?" Gabi said gently as she leaned her weight onto their linked hands and leaned up to kiss his cheek as they walked up the path to her mom's house.

"It's your mom Gabi. What if she hates me?" he asked.

Gabi rolled her eyes "You've spoken to her a hundred times and she loves you already" she reminded him.

"She might not like me once she sees me" he claimed wildly.

"Troy" she said gently and stopped him at the top step of the veranda. She touched his cheek to bring his worried eyes onto her brown ones "She loves you. Like I do" she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly and he leaned down to kiss her some more but the door opened and someone squealed and by the time Troy had straightened, he had a smaller and curvier woman wrapped around his waist.

He lifted his arms, not sure where to place them as his eyes went wide.

"Err, Hi" he said bemusedly and Gabi giggled at the scene as he placed his hands on her mom's shoulders.

"Mom, you'll scare him" Gabi chided as she took her mom from Troy's body and Maria hugged her child then and beamed.

"I am so glad to meet you" Maria said emotionally and Troy grinned shyly, flicking at his fringe with his finger

"You too, Mrs Montez" he said awkwardly.

"It's Maria. How is my favourite son-in-law?" she asked and Gabi groaned, planting a hand on her face as she linked hands with Troy and they followed her mom into the house.

"Gabi, you are still too skinny" her mom chided as Gabi sat at the breakfast bar next to Troy and Troy leaned over to touch his forehead to hers with a gentle smile and Maria came up beside him and gripped his arm briefly between her fingers "You look alright, though" she said to him, drawing him out of his tender moment with Gabi as he smiled at Maria and chuckled at her comment.

"I have to eat a whole ton of food to stay strong" he said, pushing at his rolled up shirt sleeves nervously.

"You look perfect together" Maria smiled, and then busied herself off to fetch her camera.

"Oh mom!" Gabi moaned as she hid her face in Troy's arm and circled her hands around his large bicep. He was a little bulkier than normal due to his new film role that he was starting shooting for in a few weeks.

Her dad had pulled some strings to get him a role in an action film and Troy was preparing for the part by building up his muscle and Gabi really didn't mind too much as she felt his muscles flex under her fingers, sending a flash of desire through the pit of her stomach.

Once Maria had taken a few photos, she went about making hot drinks and handed out an array of cakes, which Troy began to tackle with gusto.

"Mmm, delicious cakes, Maria" he beamed as he popped another one in his mouth.

"Thank you, Troy." She smiled and they settled down at the table and Maria asked Troy about twenty questions before Gabi leaned her head against his arm as their hands entwined under the table and gently asked her mom to stop interrogating him.

Maria had smiled and pursed her lips, reminding Troy of when Gabi did the exact same thing and he cast an affectionate glance upon Gabi's head, kissing her hair.

"Okay I'll let you two go and have your fun" she smiled "But I'm doing dinner tonight so be sure to come back later" she said firmly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Troy promised smoothly and Gabi finally led him out onto the porch, where she ran down her path and he chased after her, catching her in his arms from behind as he brought her up against his chest.

It had been two weeks since the shoot had ended and Troy was visiting his parents until his next film started, his home in California empty until he would finally make it back next week.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked gently in her ear.

"Tell who what?" she feigned as he turned her to face him and she beamed unashamedly in his face.

"When are you going to tell your mom that you're moving out?" he asked gently and Gabi dropped her gaze to her toes as she began walking, tugging him behind her as they made their way back toward his home where they had been hanging out while he was in town.

"It's not the fact I'm moving that's stopping me from telling her" she said softly as they walked and she twisted awkwardly like a little girl with a big secret.

"It's because you're moving to Cali? To be nearer me?" he wondered.

Gabi shrugged "I just don't know how I'll cope with her questions" she admitted.

Troy twisted his mouth as he let them into his parent's house, checking around and seeing his parents weren't home.

His eyes gleamed as he led her up to his room where Gabi fell into his arms like a familiar jigsaw piecing together and he held her to him as he kissed her, claiming her lips gently, insistently as she pressed into him.

"Well it's not like we're moving in together, you'll have your own place" he said gently as her brown eyes implored with his.

"I don't want you to feel like she's butting in" she admitted softly. She might be able to cope with her mother- barely-but she didn't want to lose Troy because of her meddling.

"I don't feel like that" he assured her, hugging her. "But you know what I do feel?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow

"What?" she asked gently, a petulant smile at her lips as she knew he was about to tease her.

"I feel like its been a REALLY long time since I had one of your awesome massages" he grinned as he lay back on the bed and flashed his bulging groin to her.

She cocked her head as she looked down on him, their fingers twining as she stood before him and she tried not to smile. "Oh you poor baby" she said sarcastically "I guess you better take off your t-shirt then and I'll find something to use as oil.

Troy coughed as she moved away and he had reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of massage oil which she looked at in surprise.

"You didn't!" she squealed

"I sure did" he said with a 'damn right' grin

"Fine, get naked then" she said primly, watching him strip his tight tee top off and eyeing his heavily muscled torso with a little lick of her lips.

"You gonna roll?" she enquired lightly as he remained on his back, smiling up at her as he appreciated her silently.

"Not on your life" he said and she felt her lips curl at the desire that tingled through her and she giggled as she straddled his lap, falling into a passionate embrace with him as the massage went forgotten and their desire took over.

His jeans were stripped quickly by Gabi who pulled his boxers down at the same time and she bit her lower lip as she gave him a naughty smile and eyed up his naked body, standing and stripping her own clothes as he watched, entranced, reaching for her as she undressed and climbed onto the bed.

Troy laid her beneath him and cradled her naked body in his arms, his utter devotion to her evident as he carefully and meticulously kissed her and stroked her until she was begging for him.

His lips connected with her breast and she arched as her control abandoned her and the throbbing between her thighs wouldn't abate until he connected with her.

Gabi reached for him, kissed him with a passion he didn't think possible and her hands ran over his own body like she had never touched him before and she couldn't get her hands on all of him quickly enough.

He leaned back to slow their urgency, kissing her neck softly, letting her hands climb into the hair at his neck in that way that drove him crazy.

"Troy" she begged on a soft moan and he smiled against her neck at her plea.

"Okay babe" he husked into her ear as their hands twined and he lifted them above her head.

She gave out a satisfied sigh as he shifted and scooped her thigh over his, entering her deeply as he reconnected his hand with hers above their heads and her body was stretched out beneath his, allowing him complete control and she gave it to him, writhing in pleasure as he plunged into the very core of her soul, bringing panting moans from her lips as she struggled to fight the onslaught of ecstasy.

Troy moaned as he drove into her gently yet insistently, closing his eyes upon hearing her mutter his name over and over, letting his muscled body worship hers with such deep intensity that he felt as though he would never be able to make love with anyone else.

Gabi was his woman and he hoped to god he was her man as she clenched against him inside of her, forcing him deeper as he lost his control and spilled his seed into her, his body shaking as his eyes closed tightly shut against the impact of his physical release, Gabi beneath him arching and quivering in her own orgasm.

Troy looked down into her face and sipped kisses from her lips as she slowly got her breath back.

He cuddled her once more as he shifted on the bed and lay on his side, wrapping her into his embrace.

"I can't wait until you move to LA" he husked, tightening his arms.

"Me either" she agreed "I'll be a Hollywood actor's girlfriend then, my life- long ambition" she joked drily

Troy lifted his head and considered her with his curly smile. "I am so glad I have you to keep me grounded" he teased in return.

Gabi smiled softly, a mischievous glint in her eye as she began to giggle.

"What?" he asked, bemused

"Do you remember…?" she broke off, giggling again "When I walked into your room and you thought I was a fan?" she laughed some more, her body shaking with her chuckles.

"Oh god" he closed his eyes and screwed up his face in mock pain.

"I was SO angry!" she mused now, remembering their every encounter like it was yesterday.

"And I think I fell for you right then…" he added, flicking his lashes up shyly.

Gabi pursed her lips "I hated you for ages" she maintained.

"Oh, thanks" he rolled his eyes.

"But you grew on me, slowly" she allowed, stroking his hair affectionately.

"I love you, Little Miss Montez" he husked as he squinted his eyes to focus on her intently, his fringe curling on his forehead where it was drying from being damp with sweat.

"I love you too, Ego Trip" she said and she smiled lovingly at him.


End file.
